


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by Lyekka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Charlie Ships It, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Cracky, Dean in Denial, Dean's Heterosexuality is Doomed, Fallen Castiel, Frottage, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Dean, Pink Panties, Protective Sam, Sam Ships It, Sam and Kevin Need Brain Bleach, Sex Toys, Slightly Dom Cas, Some Misogynistic Dialogue, Strong Language, Top Castiel, Top Dean, bottom!Dean, hint of fluff, mentions of depression, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 52,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyekka/pseuds/Lyekka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempting to help Castiel embrace his newfound humanity, Dean embarks on a mission to finally get his friend laid. Plot derails quickly and some shenanigans and awkward sexual tension ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Laid Plans of Dean Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is unbetaed so please forgive any mistakes.

 

To say that Castiel (former) Angel of the Lord was unhappy with having mortality abruptly and rudely forced upon him would be an understatement. Despite having watched the earth since the beginning of Creation, Castiel was not prepared for the abhorrent tasks of day-to-day mortal life. Why his Father made human bodies so high maintenance and so... disgusting, he claimed he would never understand.

Dean had laughed at the statement, telling Cas he was being dramatic and that things like morning breath and bowel movements, while unpleasant, were hardly the _"Worst things ever"_. Castiel scoffed and nearly rolled his eyes out of his head at the implication he was in any way "dramatic" and stormed away from the amused hunter.

As the weeks passed, Castiel became more accustom to his new life, learning the necessities of daily living as well as hunting. Dean noticed Cas' attitude improved somewhat, but the constant melancholy still hung like a black cloud over the bunker. After one particularly uncomfortable breakfast in which the ex-angel somberly compared Kevin's half-burnt toast to the "sad uncertainty of the human condition" Dean decided that, not only did it not make sense, but he was totally, completely, 100% done with his friend's existential crap.

Dean was well aware that Cas' trek to the bunker had not been a pleasant one. It seemed that all of Castiel's experiences in his first few weeks as a card carrying member of the human race had unfortunately been negative. Cas never told the brothers everything that happened to him after the angels fell, but based on the condition he was in when he finally made it home - cold, bloody, and starving - Dean worked the details out himself. Now, Cas barely left the bunker and stayed locked in his room most of the time, reading through old tomes from the Men of Letters impressive library.

_'No wonder the guy's so freaking miserable.'_

Dean determined his friend had not yet been given the chance to experience the good aspects of humanity, and that was something he was going to rectify.

Cas needed to make the best of his situation and as his best friend, Dean realized it was his duty to show the ex-angel how to let loose. Not one for thinking outside the box, Dean quickly formed a short list of obvious yet surefire solutions to cheer him up.

 _Sex_ , naturally, was item number one on the list of fun new things for Cas to try. Dean was sure being a millennia old virgin must be contributing to his friend's moodiness and a good roll in the hay was all he needed. (Dean never claimed to be one for understanding complex emotional turmoil.) He glossed over the fact that random hookups never did much to appease his own troubles, and they were even less fulfilling now that he was in his mid-thirties. Adamantly trying to ignore any doubts he was having, Dean began forming his plan.

 

*** * * * ***

As it turned out, there wasn't much to the plan really and since Dean considered himself a pro at picking up chicks, he concluded the simplicity of it is what made it foolproof. With a little nudge and perhaps more than a little alcohol, it wouldn't be too difficult to accomplish. After all, Cas may be awkward and socially inept, but he was hardly unpleasant to look at - for a dude - with his lean body, big blue eyes and full pouty lips... 

Not that Dean had ever checked the guy out or anything, he was just _incredibly_ observant. Over all, he was fairly confident Cas' sour mood would soon be a thing of the past.

"Should I be worried?"

The voice startled Dean from his (completely heterosexual) thoughts and his head shot up to look at his over-sized brother. Sam was leaning in the doorway of the bunker's library and watching him with both amusement and slight apprehension. Dean wondered how long Sam had been standing there because it was highly unnatural for someone that large to move around so quietly.

"Worried about what?" Dean asked giving his most convincing I'm-not -up-to-anything face. "I'm just sitting here."  

"Uh-huh," Sam replied skeptically, taking a few steps in to the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "Dean, you're in here alone, sitting in a giant leather chair with your fingers steepled ridiculously and a stupid smirk on your face."

Dean put his hands down and scoffed. " _Your_ smirk is stupid. What's your point?"

Sam sighed. " _So_ , either you're a Bond villain or you're planning something. Should I be worried?"

"No!" Dean snapped and stood up from the chair defensively. "I was just thinking about taking Cas to a bar tonight, if you must know. Dude's been mopping around here for weeks and it'd do 'im good to have a few drinks and enjoy himself a little."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Cas has been through a lot, Dean. You know he blames himself for the angels falling. He blames himself for pretty much everything for that matter, and your solution is to teach him how to get shit-faced?"

Dean shrugged. "Works for me."

"No, it doesn't," Sam responded and continued before Dean could argue. "Look, all I'm saying is that we can't begin to understand what Cas is going through and it might take time for him to accept everything that's happened."

"I get it," Dean said, irritated at his brother for trying to poke holes in his brilliant 'Get Cas Laid' plan. "He fucked up again and now he's stuck down in the dirt with the rest of us monkeys, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just tryin' to show the guy that there are perks to being human."

"Like excessive drinking?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Sure. And sex." Dean answered smugly.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "So you're plan is to get Cas drunk and have sex with him?"

"Exactly!" Dean said quickly, then let the words sink in. "Wait, _no_." He threw his arms up in frustration. "Dammit, Sammy, what's wrong with you?" Dean cleared his throat and continued ignoring the widening grin on Sam's face. "I was saying I'm going to help him pick up a _woman_ at the bar tonight."

The smile on Sam's face faded and he glared at his brother. "Dean, are you really that oblivious? Cas doesn't need, or probably even want to hook up with some trashy bar fly. He needs... a _friend_ to talk to and help him work out certain things he's feeling right now."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked. He already knew why Cas was in a bad mood and didn't need to go talk about his freakin' feelings. Sam was just being a bigger girl than usual and Dean was not going to let him ruin his perfect plan.

"Really, Dean?" Sam sighed, exasperated. Why was his brother such an idiot? "Don't you think it's past time you and Cas sat down and talked about the _thing_ between you two? Maybe figure it out together? I'm pretty sure all of that unresolved... _stuff_...is a big part of his problem right now."

"If you're talking about the bullshit with the crypt and angel tablet, it's fine. Cas and I are good. So if you wanna go have a nice girl chat with the dude and play My Little Pony be my guest, Samantha, but this is how I'm going to help him."

"That's not-" Sam ran his hands over his face. He really did not want to be the one to address the big rainbow colored elephant in the room. "I've tried talking to him, Dean. It doesn't help."

"Then what makes you think I'd do any better? You're the one into all that touchy-feely crap."

"Because I'm not you!" Sam snapped. Apparently he was just going to have to come right out and say it. "Cas needs _you_." 

 _'Whatever that means',_ Dean thought as he watched Sam turn and leave the library looking thoroughly annoyed for some reason.

"Are you coming with us or not?" Dean called out to his brother's retreating form.

"Yes!"

"Excellent," Dean said letting the smirk return to his face and resisting the urge to tap his finger tips together. Now all he had to do was find a nearby town with a decent department store and pick Cas up a new wardrobe.

***  *  *  *  ***

Castiel was not overly enthusiastic about Dean's plans for them that evening. Not that Dean was expecting him to be happy about it. He wasn't happy about anything, hence _The Plan_ , but Dean knew he would persuade him to go nonetheless.

Cas' wardrobe was proving to be an unexpected challenge however. Now that he traded in the ever-present suit and trench coat of his angel days for hand-me-down jeans and t-shirts, Cas had become accustomed to his new unkempt, casual look and was in no mood to change.

"I'm perfectly comfortable in what I'm wearing," Cas informed the hunter, not understanding why Dean insisted he put on something "nice" in order to go out for beers. The faded black _The Who_ shirt and well-worn jeans were adequate enough for such a happening. It's not like Dean ever wore anything besides denim and an unnecessary amount of layers anyway. Who was he to talk?

"Come on, Cas," Dean whined. "Please, just put on the pants and shirt I got you. I made sure to pick out dark colored stuff since you're all into that emo crap or whatever these days."

Cas rolled his eyes (something he did quite often, much to Dean's annoyance) but lifted the dark jeans and black short sleeve button-down off the bed to inspect. He noticed they still had the department store tags attached and realized Dean not only went out and bought him brand new clothes, but he actually paid full price for them.

Dean must be up to something.

"Why do we have to leave the bunker to drink?" Cas questioned with a skeptical frown. "There is more than enough beer and various bottles of alcohol here to sufficiently inebriate us. For quite some time I would imagine."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, Cas, but the point is to get out of the bunker. We haven't had a case in a while and frankly, we're all getting a bit stir crazy. Sam and Kev are going too; it'll be fun." Dean laid on a charming smile that almost never failed to seal the deal, no matter what the circumstances.

Cas eyed him suspiciously, but gave in with a defeated sigh. 

Dean beamed at him victoriously. "I knew you'd give in, buddy," he said with a sly grin and winked. "Now get changed and try to fix your hair or something." Dean raised his arm to run his hand through the dark tangled mess, but stopped midway when he realized what he was doing. He quickly diverted to awkwardly pat Cas on the shoulder instead. "We, uh, we'll leave in an hour.

Cas nodded. Dean still stood with his hand on Cas' shoulder and their eyes locked on each other. Neither said anything else and after a few moments Dean removed his hand from the other man and stepped away. Cas looked almost disappointed when Dean put the distance between them, but Dean decided he was probably imagining it. Without turning his back to Cas (because it would be impolite) Dean backed away slowly until he was at the bedroom door and opened it.  

Cas, however, did not wait for Dean to look away before he lifted his threadbare shirt over his head and tossed it to a pile in the corner. Dean made it into the hallway and while his gaze never left Cas (because of the impolite thing) he absolutely was not lingering at the door to watch his friend strip. Nor was he staring at Cas' well-defined (and somehow tanned?) body. His eyes certainly were not traveling to where Cas' slightly too-large jeans hung down low on his waist, exposing the Enochian wards tattooed just above his perfectly shaped hipbones. And Dean _definitely_ wasn't wondering what it would be like to run his hands over said hipbones - in a completely platonic way - when out of nowhere, someone slapped him in the back of the head.

 _'What the hell?_  ' Dean was once again snapped out of thoughts he was _totally_ not having. 

With a surprised yelp, he pulled the door shut just as Cas was starting to slide his pants down and he turned to find Sam waiting next to him in the hallway. Dean was seriously wondering how open Sam would be to wearing a bell around his neck so he couldn't keep sneaking around the bunker like a goddamn giant ninja.

"What the fuck?"

"Well?" Sam asked failing to suppress a smirk at what he was pretty sure his brother was doing.

"H-He's changing," Dean stuttered out. "Didn't think getting him out of those old clothes would be so damn hard."

Sam snorted. "You should have bought him dinner first."

Dean glared unamused. "Stop being a perv, you _know_ what I mean." Dean could feel the heat in his cheeks and knew he was blushing, but hoped Sam wouldn't notice in the dim light of the hallway. "Besides, technically, I always buy his dinner, bitch."

"Whatever jerk. I wasn't the one watching the guy undress." Sam laughed and made his way to his own bedroom to change into something a little less hunter-y. He didn't like Dean's idea for "cheering" Cas up, but at the same time, he was fairly certain there was only one way the evening was going to go - and he wouldn't dare miss it. Sam sincerely hoped that his idiot brother and their formerly angelic friend would finally get their shit together. The perpetual sexual tension was driving him insane.

 


	2. Never Go Local

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to a bar for the night.
> 
> As Dean once said to Meg, "This ain't gonna go well."

 

Lebanon, Kansas was an extremely small town. Frustratingly so. With only two drinking establishments to its name, it was not the most desired location for a night out, but Dean tried to remain optimistic. It was for Castiel after all. Also, and mostly, because Dean didn't want to drive the two hours it would take to get to the nearest city.

It being Friday night in a town with almost nothing to do for fun except drink, Dean figured the bar would probably be packed at least. That would increase his chances of finding a suitable hookup for his friend.

He saw the faded sign, barely making out the words Kurt's Bar & Grill and pulled into the graveled parking area. He didn't fail to notice the only other vehicles in the lot were several beat-up old pick-up trucks and half-a-dozen motorcycles. Dean didn't think that boded well for what they would find inside, but it was still quite early in the evening so he wasn't too worried just yet.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked. His tone trying to convey he was talking about more than just his brother's choice in bars.

"What? Is it not up to your snooty standards, princess?" Dead shot back. He turned to look between Kevin and Cas in the backseat, the latter of which was sitting behind him, hands in his lap and face set in his usual stoic expression. Kevin on the other hand was nearly bouncing out of the seat with excitement.

"Whoa, dial it back a little, Kev," Dean said, but smiled despite himself. It was good to see the kid relaxed and happy for a change. "Fake ID says you're legal. Play it cool so no one gets suspicious."

"Sorry," Kevin muttered swinging his door open. "It feels like forever since I've been anywhere near civilization."

Dean looked around the lot again. _Civilization?_ The poor kid must've been locked up underground too long.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean sighed opening is own door and stepping out.

With a sigh of his own (for dramatic effect, no doubt), Cas climbed out of the car as if it were the most bothersome thing in the world. He leaned against the Impala looking somewhat confused and Dean took the opportunity to give him a once-over. Cas was wearing the new clothes he picked out and Dean mentally high-fived himself for having such impeccable taste. There was no denying it, Cas looked damn good in his new threads. The shirt fit perfectly, as did the dark jeans - which Dean happened to notice as they were leaving the bunker- shaped the ex-angel's ass nicely. Dean nodded in approval.

"Do you see something you like?" Cas deadpanned, earning snickers from both Sam and Kevin.

Dean's face reddened. "Uh, just makin' sure you don't go in lookin' all frumpy," he said and shot a glare at his brother and Kevin. He looked back at Cas and gestured to the top two buttons of his shirt. "Unbutton it." Cas looked down at his shirt, but before he could do as instructed, Dean stepped forward, well into what he used to tell Cas was "personal space" and proceeded to make the adjustments.

"See?" Dean said with a wide grin, taking half a step back to admire his work. "Now you look less _Book of Mormon_ and more _Jersey Boys_...or something."

The former angel cocked his head, but didn't bother explaining that he had no idea what the hell Dean was talking about. He never understood those references and yet it never dissuaded Dean from using them. The hunter seemed satisfied with his attire so he assumed that it must be a good thing.

Cas wanted to point out that while Dean insisted he wear new clothes, neither Sam or Kevin were wearing anything out of the ordinary. Dean on the other hand had made an effort it seemed. Forgoing his usual layers of t-shirts, henleys and flannels, Dean had put on a pair of jeans, which were surprisingly free of blood stains, and a dark gray button-down, similar in style to the one Cas was wearing. He knew the shirt must be new because he had never seen Dean wear it before - and it was quite flattering on the hunter so he was sure he would have noticed. He wondered if it was only a coincidence that they matched and what significance, if any, it was.

Surely it wasn't a date. If Dean had romantic intentions he would have said so and he certainly wouldn't have invited his brother and Kevin to accompany them. Cas may have little knowledge of human courtship, but he knew that much at least. Dean was probably only dressed as he was to increase his chances of having intercourse with a female. Cas frowned at the unsettling feeling he was getting in his stomach and looked away from Dean's gaze.

"It was a complement, Cas," Dean said when he noticed the frown on his friend's face. "I just mean that you clean up nice." He put his hand on Cas' shoulder reassuringly and smiled. "Now can we go in? I'm starving and trust me when I say you do not wanna drink on an empty stomach.”

The four of them made their way up to the entrance; an old rusted metal door that was barely hanging on its hinges. Next to the door was a large dirty window looking out into the parking lot with a faded 'Bud Light' neon sign hanging above it.

" _Broadway_ , Dean?" Sam smirked. "Wow."

"Shut it. The Tonys were the only thing on TV the other night."

"Hey, I wasn't judging you," Sam said defensively as he followed the others inside. “Don't be so def-” he was cut off the second he walked through the door and was assaulted by a thick cloud of cigarette smoke that drifted in his face. It made his eyes burn and sucked the oxygen from his lungs making him to go into a loud coughing fit, much to Dean's delight.

Several heads turned to look at the newcomers. They weren't used to strangers and the three thirty-something white guys and an Asian kid that didn't look old enough to vote were definitely strangers. The bartender nodded at them politely then went back to rearranging some bottles on the shelf behind the counter.

Dean's eyes swept the room, memorizing all of the doors and pathways to the exits. A lifetime of hunting taught him to always know your way out of a building in case you need a quick getaway. The bar was smaller than it looked from the outside, but was at least larger than the other one in town- which was pretty much just a run-down shack with less sitting room than the Impala (thank fuck for the town's liquor store). Not forgetting about his noble mission, Dean focused on the other patrons, scanning the crowd looking for moderately attractive women. He immediately noticed a group of five burly men sitting at a booth in front of the bar's only window, and all five were staring at them in what seemed to be disgust. Dean was not the least bit intimidated by the Larry the Cable Guy wannabes and flared back at them.

Cas leaned in close, his chest pressed against Dean's arm. "Are those men hunters?"

Dean turned his head to look at Cas, whose face was much closer than he anticipated. Their noses brushed and their mouths were so close he felt Cas' hot breath on his lips. Dean froze for a moment, his eyes wide before he panicked and jumped back, hitting his elbow on the wood-paneled wall. "Ow, shit! Jesus, Cas, _personal space_."

Castiel blinked and gave his patented I-have-no-patience-for-your-bullshit-Dean-Winchester expression and offered no apologies. "You didn't answer my question. Why are those men staring at us?" Cas pointed at the ones in question, who were still looking at them and murmuring in low voices.

That got the attention of Sam and Kevin who glanced in the direction their friend was pointing. Sam tensed when he saw the group of rather large men watching them. He noted that they seemed to be mostly focusing their death glares at Dean and Castiel and he had a gut-wrenching feeling he knew why. Sam clenched his jaw and moved in front of his brother and friend, blocking the men from view. He quickly looked for an empty table at the other end of the building. "There's a free booth back there," he said and motioned for the others to go sit as he followed, holding himself up to his full imposing height.

"What was that about?" Kevin asked when he took his seat in the booth.

"Nothing," Dean answered sliding in next to Cas. "Just some drunk dickbags."

"So you don't know them." Cas said, it wasn't a question. "I thought they might be hunters."

"Why?" Dean asked confused. The men were fairly overweight and while the hunting life did often lead to some unhealthy habits (copious amounts of junk food and booze) it did at least tend to keep a person in shape.

"Is it the plaid shirts?" Kevin asked, only half joking.

Cas shook his head. "No. I thought perhaps they were hunters because they didn't seem to like Dean very much. Therefore, I naturally assumed they must have already been acquainted with him."

Dean was staring at Cas, trying to figure out if he had just been insulted or not when a waitress appeared, tossing three dinner menus on the table. Dean's head snapped up in surprise and he wondered how people kept managing to sneak up on him. He couldn't think of anything that was unusually distracting lately and it was starting to hurt his professional pride.

"You boys drinkin' t'night or just havin' supper?" She asked with a deep raspy voice that could only have come from decades of smoking. She was probably only in her early 50's, but there were deep wrinkles and a yellow tint to her teeth and fingernails that made her look far older.

"Both," Dean answered with a charming smile. The promise of food and drink instantly putting him back in good spirits. "We'll start with beers," he said, not bothering to ask what the others wanted.

The waitress, whose name tag said "Suzy" grunted and looked at each of them. Her eyes lingered on Kevin briefly before apparently deciding that she didn't get paid enough to check ID's. "I'll be right back with those," she said and walked off to presumably fetch the beers.

"She seems...nice," Sam commented, grabbing one of the menus, which was covered in greasy fingerprints and specks of dried (what was hopefully) ketchup. "Gross."

Using the sleeve of his shirt, Kevin slid another menu in front of him trying to touch it a little as possible. "Do you think they serve anything _without_ hepatitis? I'm trying to cut back."

"It's not that bad," Dean said and reached out to grab the last menu before realizing that Cas had already claimed it. "What the hell?" he said looking at Cas challengingly, who in turn looked back at Dean with the same intensity he had often used as an angel.

They held each others' gaze - far longer than Sam thought two completely “straight” guys normally would - only breaking out of their private moment when Sam decided he had enough and forced an awkward cough.

"Smoke in your face again, Sammy?" Dean asked annoyed and slid himself closer to the former angel, leaning in to see the menu. Dean tried to focus on reading the menu in front of him, but found himself nearly intoxicated by the sweet scent of the mangos 'n cream shampoo Cas used. He was barely aware of how close he was to Cas now, pressed right up against him with his head resting comfortably on his friend's shoulder. He let out an involuntary "Mmm" just as Suzy the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Aw, aren't you boys cute," she said with a genuine smile.

Dean shot up and put as much space between himself and Cas as the small booth would allow. "I was just lookin' at the menu," he tried to explain. “You only gave us three.” The fact that he felt so comfortable practically cuddling with his best friend that his mind didn't register a damn thing on the menu was beside the point.

"There ain't no shame either way, dear," she responded, placing the bottles in front of them. "I got a nephew like that. Real nice boy." She glanced curiously at Cas, who was giving Dean a perfect impression of Sam's bitchface, then she gave Dean a knowing smile. "You boys know what ya want?"

They all ended up ordering turkey club sandwiches. Sam and Kevin were about 90% certain they would get food poisoning no matter what they ate, but thought the club sandwich would be the safest bet. Cas had never tried one and wanted to see how it compared to a hamburger. Dean was stuck ordering the same thing as everyone else because he didn't want to admit that he wasn't actually looking at the menu before and had no idea what was on it.

He was definitely going to need something stronger than beer soon.

After Suzy left to give the orders to the kitchen, Sam could no longer hold in his laughter. Frankly, he wasn't sure how he managed to suppress it so long. "Oh man, Dean, you're such a moron."

Kevin had the decency to turn away to hide his laugh and Cas was still looking at Dean like he wanted to smite the shit out of him. "Drop it, Sammy," Dean growled, popping the cap off his beer and taking a long pull. He opened a second one and handed it over to Cas, hoping it would make the ex-angel stop glaring. "Bottoms up."

Dean chose to ignore the quiet "I'll bet” from Kevin.

Cas took a sip and grimaced. "That's disgusting. I believe it's gone bad."

"Really?" Dean frowned, grabbing the beer from Cas and taking a swig. Cas watched in fascination as Dean's lips wrapped around the top of the bottle -much slower than necessary- and his head tilted back slightly to let the cold liquid slid down his throat. Dean was aware of Cas' eyes on him, and he was startled when heat began to pull in his groin. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and threw a silent curse at his treacherous dick. "No, man, that's how it's supposed to taste," he said, putting the bottle back in Cas' hand and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh," Cas responded, his eyes still focused on Dean. "It, uh, tasted different to me before." He brought the beer to his mouth, placing his lips over the opening where Dean's had been moments before and took another sip. It was still unpleasant. "I suppose I'll get used to it," he said, absentmindedly running his long fingers over the neck of the bottle.

Dean watched as Cas stroked the beer bottle, in an almost pornographic way, which did nothing to ease the growing bulge in his pants. If he didn't know any better he'd accuse Cas of deliberately teasing him just to be a jerk. That was a ridiculous notion though. Cas didn't know what he was doing, and Dean told himself that he was _not_ getting turned on by his very male best friend.

Not at all.

He was simply extra sensitive lately because he hadn't fucked anything other than his own fist for quite some time. He couldn't even remember the last girl he picked up. He vaguely recalled a brunette with pale blue eyes he'd meet on a case in Ohio several months earlier, but the experience left him empty and unsatisfied. The realization of just how long it had been since he had sex with another person, and actually enjoyed it, hit him like a freight train.

Dean was hyperaware that he was in a hole in the wall bar, sitting at a booth with three other guys (one of which was his brother), but his hardening cock had a mind of its own. It didn't help that next to him, Cas was practically molesting that damn beer bottle. The brunet had one hand wrapped around the base to hold it in place and was using his other hand to slowly smear around little droplets of condensation. Dean watched entranced as Cas' fingers twisted around the opening and then slid back down the neck, going up and down, up and down, up and- _"OhmyfuckinggodCasSTOP!"_

"Dean?" Cas said, one corner of his mouth curling up with the hint of a smile. "Stop what?"

Dean was no longer looking at Cas though. He was too embarrassed. He glanced across the table at his brother, who seemed to have found something incredibly interesting on the ceiling above them. Next to him, Kevin had his phone in hand and was just as focused on whatever he was doing. Both were visibly uncomfortable.

"Nothing, man,” Dean said after a long pause. “Sorry, I'm just hungry, I guess."

As if on cue, Suzy turned up and set plates down in front of each of them. She left just as quickly to get more beers, per Dean's request. They ate in silence for the most part. Dean was not happy with the turkey sandwich- which had a deplorable meat to lettuce/tomato ratio - and he berated himself for not just ordering a simple cheeseburger which was pretty standard on most menus. The other three seemed content with their meals, so Dean kept his complaints to himself. He was just relieved his inappropriate boner had finally gone away. He was trying not to even think about what _that_ had been about.

***  *  *  *  ***

Long after they finished eating and had their third round of beers, Dean decided it was time to switch to something stronger. The dinner crowd had cleared out and new bar patrons were beginning to trickle in. Tugging on Cas' shirt sleeve, he slid out of the booth and stood. "C'mon, Cas, time to have a real drink."

Cas followed, leaving Sam and Kevin behind at the table. They made their way to the bar and each took a seat on a stool at the long counter. It was louder in front than it was back in their booth, but Dean didn't want to be running back and forth all night (or make Suzy) so he decided to put up with the noise. He ordered four shots of whiskey to start with, placing two in front of Cas. "Let's see what your human tolerance is," Dean said and easily downed both of his shots.

Cas huffed and mimicked Dean, swallowing the amber liquid. It burned, but he tried not to show it as he gulped down the second shot. As with beer, the whiskey tasted different to his human senses, but since he was already beginning to feel its effects, thanks to the beer in his system, he didn't dwell on it. Dean ordered them more and Cas drank whatever was given to him. Not surprisingly, his new tolerance fell quite a bit short of having to drink a liquor store to get buzzed and it wasn't long before he was on his way to being properly intoxicated.

At some point in the evening, country music began to play from an old jukebox they hadn't noticed before. Dean laughed at the appalled face Cas made listening to the lyrics of a Toby Keith song. "Dee-n," Cas leaned in to his amused friend. "Can horses even 'ave beer, Deean?"

"Yeah, I think they can, buddy," Dean said and patted Cas on the back. "I can't believe you're already this wasted. Such a light-weight."

"You're a li-weigh'," Cas slurred. "'M perfectly 'ober."

Dean snorted in disbelief. "Sounds like a challenge," he said trying to get the bartenders attention.

Several shots later, Cas was listening as Dean drunkenly attempted to list all of the reasons pie was superior to cake. Cas refused to accept “because pie” as adequate validation to Dean's claim and requested documented proof.

“I'll make ya a chart or somethin',” Dean said and shook his head. Nobody should have to _prove_  pie was better, it just was.

“Will it be a...pie _pie_ chart?” Cas laughed, and as bad of a pun as it was, Dean laughed too.

They were very drunk.

Cas swayed in his seat to the beat of the music, which became increasingly less terrible the more alcohol he consumed. The cacophony of friendly conversation and music filled the bar and at some point, the two had moved so close to each other their thighs were pressed together. If Dean noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

"I hav' ta urinate," Cas whispered close to Dean, like it was a shameful secret.

Dean's body trembled slightly hearing Cas' deep gravely voice speaking directly in his ear. "Go take a piss then," he responded, patting Cas on the back and pointing to the sign marking the restrooms.

"C'mon," Cas said trying to pull Dean up with him. "Need help."

Dean shook his head. "Only girls go to the bathroom in groups, dude."

"Pleeease, Dean." Cas looked at him, through long dark lashes, with those goddamn puppy dog eyes and Dean knew he was fucked.

_Little shit must've learned that move from Sammy._

"Ugh, fine," he grunted and stood up. He hadn't actually noticed how full his bladder was until he moved and a trip to the facilities was suddenly a brilliant idea. "But I'm not gonna hold it for ya."

"Hol' what?" Cas asked as he stumbled forward then laughed loudly when Dean's arm wrapped around his waist to keep him steady. Cas leaned into the touch and smiled up at Dean.

"Fucking Christ, you're ridiculous drunk," Dean said and kept his arm around Cas while they staggered towards the men's room. They passed the booth still occupied by the group of rednecks they encountered upon arriving. Dean thought he heard a gruff voice say something about “queers” but he couldn't make it out clearly over the other noise and it could've just as easily have been “beers”. They were in a bar after all. He ignored it and continued on until they made it to the dingy two stall restroom.

Cas pulled away from Dean as soon as the door was closed and went to the urinal to relieve himself. Dean went into one of the stalls and was thankful he only had to pee because the toilet was disgusting and there was no way he was going to touch it. As Dean was using the last of his urine stream to blast through some brown grime on the inside of the bowl, he heard Cas make an obscene moaning sound from the other side of the stall's half-wall. For the second time that night, Dean was very aware of his dick and the effect Castiel was having on it.

"Dude, you're taking a piss, not getting a blowjob," Dean said, tucking himself back in his pants and avidly not thinking about Cas and blowjobs at the same time. "Don't make noises like that around other people, it's weird." He left the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands.

Cas chuckled softly. "I was holdin' it in for over an _hour_ ," he slurred, flushing and taking a few tentative steps to the sink. "Feels better than a 'blow job'."

"You ever had a blowjob, Cas?" Dean asked, fairly sure the answer was “no”. Then again, Cas did have that weird thing with Meg a while back and who knows what that demon bitch did to him when they were alone at the psych ward. Suddenly, Dean wasn't so sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Are you offering?" Cas asked, sounding very serious.

Dean's head whipped around so fast he nearly lost his footing in his semi-drunken state. He had not expected _that_ response from the former angel. "Uh-"

Before Dean could form his stunned thoughts into words (how difficult was it to say _"No, I don't want to suck your dick"_ anyway?) the restroom door swung open, almost hitting Cas who was still standing by the sink drying his hands. Three large men came through the door, more than the tiny room could reasonably accommodate. "Crap," Dean mumbled seeing they were part of the group of men who had been glaring at them earlier in the night. Their gazes flicked from Dean to Cas, who was leaning on the sink, utterly unfazed by the situation and still waiting for Dean's answer. Two of the men went into the stalls while the third waited by the door.

"Let's go," Dean said to Cas and started to walk towards the door.

Cas didn't move. "Dean, didn't you say that only  _females_ go to the bathroom in groups?" He grinned and waved in the direction of the man standing by the door and the two occupied stalls. "Shouldn't they be in the lady's room?"

_Well, shit._

"Wha' the hell you say, fairy?" the man by the door said, taking a step forward.

Dean instinctively jumped between Cas and the man who was twice his size. "Hold up, dude. My friend's drunk off his ass, just ignore 'im."

"Move away, Dean."

"Shut up, Cas."

"Sounds like your little bitch-boy don't need you to protect him," the man sneered.

Strong hands gripped Dean's arms from behind and roughly pushed him aside. "Only _li'l bitch_ I see 'ere's you," Cas snapped back, poking the man in his plump belly, and for good measure, adding a high-pitched "woo hoo," like he'd seen on a television commercial.

Several things happened at once.

The restroom door flew open again and Sam, followed closely by Kevin rushed in. The two men who had been in the stalls reemerged about the time Kevin entered and the kid ended up being pushed flat against the wall after running face first into a man with particularly strong body odor. The man who Cas had poked raised his fist to hit the smirking brunet, but was stopped by Sam who latched onto his arms and held them behind his back. Dean had regained his footing after being shoved aside and went to drag Cas away from the man Sam was holding. Cas flailed his arms, wildly swinging his fists in a futile attempt to punch the restrained redneck. Dean thought it would have been a hilarious scene if not for the fact that the other two men were about to beat the crap out of his little brother.

"Dammit, Cas, stop struggling," Dean snapped. The smaller man was putting up one hell of a fight trying to free himself from Dean's grasp.

“Lemme smite 'em,” Cas yelled and attempted to kick the man.

"Dean, get Cas out of here," Sam ordered. "Look guys," he said turning to face the other two angry men. "We're all a little drunk and we're not trying to start trouble." He released the man he was holding as a gesture of good faith just as Dean was pulling Cas though the restroom door.

Kevin ran out after them and before the door slammed shut Dean heard one of the men speak up. "Little faggots gotta learn they ain't wanted 'round here."

That statement was followed by two loud thuds and a crash that shook the whole wall. Afraid his brother was getting his ass handed to him, Dean let go of Cas, ordering Kevin to take him to the car and he ran back into the restroom. To his relief, and surprise, Sam was perfectly fine. Two of the men were slumped on the floor with blood dripping from their noses, and Sam had the third man pinned to the wall. A faded painting of a cowboy on horseback had been knocked down and the frame was smashed on the cheap linoleum floor. As Dean's eyes landed on his brother, Sam pulled the man's head back and slammed it into the wall, breaking his nose with a sickening crack. The man howled in pain and dropped to the floor as soon and Sam released him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Dean asked, impressed with Sam's sheer badassness.

Sam shrugged. "They had it coming."

Dean nodded in agreement. "We should get outta here before someone calls the cops."

Apparently, no one else in the bar had heard the commotion over the blaring sounds of Garth Brooks and they were able to quickly pay the tab and leave. Passing the redneck's booth on the way out, Dean couldn't stop himself from grinning at the two who had stayed behind. "Just had a good ol' time in there with your boys. Shame you didn't join us." He winked and walked out behind his brother.

"Was that necessary?" Sam asked taking the keys from Dean, who was a little too drunk to drive them home.

"Absolutely," Dean smirked.

When they got to the car, Kevin was leaning against the trunk next to Cas who had the prophet's phone in hand and was aggressively swiping at it with a finger. Sam unlocked the doors and went to the driver's side. "We should hurry before those assholes come after us."

"Time to go, Cas. You can play Candy Crush later," Kevin said, snatching his phone away from the inebriated former angel, who in turn growled at the prophet.

Dean grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him over to the car door, pushing him in the backseat before he could protest. Kevin reluctantly climbed in after him and Dean took his place in front. Sam wasted no time speeding away from the bar (and crime scene) and headed for the bunker.

"So, what happened in there?" Kevin asked as soon as they were on their way home.

"Sammy went all BAMF on those dicks, that's what happened," Dean said proudly. His brother could be pretty awesome sometimes.

"Noted," Kevin said slowly. "What happened before Sam and I got there? Cas seemed really pissed. More than usual."

"No, I had already relieved myself," Cas stated matter-of-factly.

"He means pissed as in angry, Cas," Dean informed out of habit. He turned to look at his drunken friend and laughed suddenly. "I can't believe you called that guy a 'little bitch' then Pillsbury Doughboyed him. That was so freakin' awesome."

Cas chuckled softly along with Dean as Sam and Kevin sat confused, but amused at imaging the once angel of the Lord drunkenly smack talking a redneck.

"How'd you guys know we were in trouble anyway?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

"We saw those guys watching you the whole time you two were at the bar," Kevin answered. "When you got up we saw them follow and figured they were looking for a fight."

"Ah," Dean nodded. He wondered why those guys had it out for them in the first place. They seemed to be under the impression that he and Cas were a gay couple, but he's not sure why the fuck they would have thought that in the first place. It wasn't uncommon for two dudes to have drinks together, or to help a wasted friend to the toilet. Racking his admittedly alcohol influenced brain, Dean was unable to think of a single reason that would justify an outsider perceiving them as being anything other than platonic and completely straight friends.

The car was quite until Kevin spoke up again. "They saw you messing with Cas' shirt."

"What?" Dean said.

"Remember when we first got there and you helped Cas with is shirt?" Dean nodded. "They were watching you guys out the window. I saw them looking, but didn't think anything of it at the time. Sorry."

"Not your fault, Kev," Dean said. "You don't need to apologize because those douchebags got the wrong idea."

Well, it all made sense now, Dean thought. What had happened with Cas that evening, and really, what always happened with Cas, seemed so natural for them (barring his oddly timed arousal) that he didn't think twice about it. He certainly never considered how other people might misinterpret their relationship as anything more than what it was. Although, it did explain why all of heaven and hell seemed to be under the impression they were gay for each other and often made snide comments about it.

Dean then realized he had spent the entire night just enjoying Cas' company and completely forgot the whole reason they went out in the first place was because he was planning to help Cas pick up a chick. He couldn't remember even seeing any women there besides the waitress at dinner. How had he gone several hours in a crowded bar and not notice anyone other than Cas?

Well, that was just a can of worms he really didn't want to open.

"Wha' wrong idea did they get?" Cas asked, tilting his head a little further to the side than usual, causing his whole body to slid down the seat sideways towards Kevin in exaggerated slow motion. Kevin reached out and roughly pushed Cas in the other direction until his head flopped to the side and hit the window with a thump "Ow."

"Oops," Kevin cringed. "Sorry, Cas."

Cas extended his arm and pat Kevin on the head. "S'okay. I've exploded on multiple occasions."

" _Right_ ," Kevin said disbelieving, grabbing Cas' wrist and moving the former angel's hand away from his head where it had settled.

"So, Dean," Sam said, glancing sideways at his brother. "How'd your big plan go?"

"Shut up," Dean responded. "At least it got us out of the bunker for a few hours. Next time we'll take a trip to one of the bigger cities, make a weekend out of it."

"Next time?"

"Oh, yeah," Dean smiled. "The plan's still good. Tonight was one of those... whatchacallit... miscalculations... of geography, but that ain't the plan's fault. It'll work next time."

Sam sighed. Dean spent the entire night hanging all over Cas, ignoring everyone else at the bar (including him and Kevin, he thought, slightly bitter), the two were nearly assaulted for it, and still Dean insisted on ignoring what was so blatantly obvious to everyone else.

His brother really was a complete and total idiot.

 


	3. A Fistfull of Dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After TFW wraps up a case in Tampa, things get weird when Dean and Cas wake up in bed together with no memory of the night before.

 

Dean was thrown backwards, losing his gun in the process and crashed into a pile of stacked pallets.

"Guys, I found it," he called out as the creature they tracked to the warehouse rushed at him.

He picked up a piece of broken wood and threw it, hitting the thing right between the eyes. Instead of stunning it long enough for him to stand and retrieve his pistol, he only succeeded in pissing it off more. It growled at him and thick globs of something slimy, brownish-green, and smelling an awful lot like sewage fell from its mouth, splattering on the floor. It reached for the hunter, slashing at him with an oversized hand containing three webbed digits and razor sharp claws. Dean scrambled around trying to dig himself out from under the pile and rolled out of the way just as the creature attempted to skewer him.

"DEAN?!"

"SAMMY," Dean yelled back, his eyes quickly searching the area for his weapon. He caught a glimpse of the pearl handle half-hidden under one of the metal racks.

Before Dean could get to the gun however, the creature knocked him back again. He went down hard, hitting the concrete floor and hissed at the pain. That was going to bruise. The thing rounded on him again, blocking the path to his weapon. Dean slid away, looking for anything he could use to kill it, or at least hold it off until the other two _finally_ bothered to show up and help.

Dean managed to climb to his feet and ran behind another stack of wooden pallets just as the thing charged at him again. The pallets were pushed forward as the creature hit them with full force and Dean found himself once again being knocked back. It raised its claws to strike when Dean caught a glimpse of messy dark hair coming up behind it. He moved away as Castiel jumped on the thing's back, locked his arms tightly around its neck and plunging his angel blade deep in its chest. Brown slim poured from the wound, but the creature didn't show any signs of slowing down. It thrashed about until Cas was thrown off; the former angel landing gracefully on his feet and prepared to stab it again.

As the thing moved to attack the new comer, it was distracted by a loud high-pitched beeping and it turned to face the source of the noise. It didn't have time to react as a forklift sped towards it.

"Dean, move!" Cas yelled, giving Dean just enough warning to get clear before the forklift slammed into the creature, its forks raised, impaling the thing and pinning it to the cement wall.

"Is it dead?" Sam asked, shaking off the impact and keeping his foot on the accelerator, causing the wheels to squeal. “Looks dead.”

“I believe so,” Cas responded calmly, taking a hesitant step closer to the foul smelling creature. The thing was slumped over a large metal fork protruding from its scaly abdomen, nearly cutting it in half. Slimy liquid oozed from the body, pooling on the floor under it. “It doesn't appear to be breathing.”

“Good,” Sam said relieved, shutting off the machine and climbing out. “Where's Dean?”

“I'm here,” Dean spoke up from behind them. He was on his knees, reaching under a rack and pulled back with his gun in hand and a victorious smile on his face. “Next time one of _you_ gets to be the bait.” He stood and moved to where the others were carefully inspecting the dead creature. “So...swamp monster, eh?”

“Evidently,” Sam answered sounding equally as fascinated as he was disgusted. The stench of the thing was increasing as more of the slimy substance spilled out.

“I told you!” Dean said smugly. “Freakin' _Creature From the Black Lagoon_.”

Sam and Cas let out simultaneous sighs. Dean's cocky attitude was going to be insufferable the rest of the evening, they just knew it. To be fair, they both thought the case would be a bust and said so more than once. Dean however, insisted they investigate the sightings of the “Real Life Swamp Thing” reportedly living in the sewers of Tampa. As it turned out, the creature was not only real, but by the time they had made it down to Florida it had escalated to killing people.

“Yes, Dean, you were right. How prescient of you,” Cas responded sardonically. “I suppose statistically it was bound to happen, eventually.”

“You're damn right,” Dean said proudly, not listening to a word Cas said after "you were right" and missing the insult. “I say we go celebrate. The night is young and we're in the strip club capital of America.”

“Actually, Portland-,” Sam started before Cas cut him off.

“Dean, this creature just killed two people,” Cas reminded the hunter. “I don't think any form of _celebration_ would be appropriate.”

Sam agreed. “Besides, we still have to get it out of here and find a place to bury the body. Plus, no offense, but you and Cas are covered in sewer slim and you smell like shit. We should probably just take care of this mess and head back to the motel.”

Dean grunted. Sure, it was unfortunate they didn't make it to Florida in time to save the victims, but there was no reason not to go out and enjoy the local depravity now that the job was done. They did drive twenty hours, then spent the day tracking and finally killing the thing. There was no way he was going to just sit back at the motel and _chillax_ all night. If Sam wanted to be a bitch about it fine, but Dean was taking Cas even if he had to drag the ex-angel kicking and screaming – which was a very real possibility considering Cas wasn't at all happy with him lately.

It had been two weeks since their disastrous trip to the bar in Lebanon and Dean's failed attempt to get his friend laid. Two weeks of Dean trying to avoid lingering glances, touches that lasted too long, and pretty much any and all non-hunter related conversation with the former angel. He found it surprisingly difficult.

Dean hoped that if kept as much distance from Cas as he could - which wasn't easy considering they lived and hunted together - his brain (and body) would remember that he wasn't gay, especially for his best friend. What better place to reaffirm a man's heterosexuality than at a club full of naked women?

Sam could do whatever he wanted, but Dean was determined to meet a couple of girls and get himself and Cas laid that night. It would prove to the universe, once and for all, that Dean Winchester was exclusively chicks, not dicks. He'd just have to make sure they didn't drink too much and have a repeat of last time.

***  *  *  *  ***

Three hours later they made it back to the motel. It was decided earlier that Dean and Castiel would share a room with two doubles while Sam got a single. Dean protested of course because being in close quarters with the ex-angel was the opposite of “distance” and might stir up things he'd be happier to repress (not that he could admit that to anyone). Sam however, ended up winning the game of rock-paper-scissors they played to decide and chose to have his own room. Cas seemed rather offended by Dean's unwillingness to share a room with him, but he didn't comment on it. Dean noticed the former angel had taken a more passive-aggressive approach to dealing with him since it became obvious Dean was intentionally avoiding him.

“I got first shower,” Dean announced, dropping his duffel on one of the beds to dig out a pair of clean clothes. He heard a door slam and turned to see the bathroom door had been shut. “What the fuck, dude,” he yelled through the door. “I called dibs on the shower.”

The water turned on.

“Did you?” Cas' gravelly voice replied with a false innocence that wouldn't fool anyone who had actually met the former angel. Dean could hear him turning the tap to adjust the water temperature. “Apologies, I must not have heard. You know my hearing is not what it used to be.”

“You were right behind me when I said it!” Dean yelled. “You didn't need super-angel hearing.” Oh, yeah. Cas was definitely pissed at him. “It's just bad etiquette, man.”

“Well,” Cas called back after a moment. “I'm already under the water, so you can either wait until I've finished or you can come join me.”

What the fuck? Did Cas just suggest they shower together? Dean's mouth went dry and his mind was bombarded with images of his friend naked and wet; lathering up his lean body, rubbing soap over his hard cock, stroking himself off slowly under the steamy water, and _holy shit that escalated quickly_.

Dammit! Those were exactly the type of bad thoughts he was trying not to have.

“Stop being a jackass,” Dean snapped back. “Just hurry up, and save me some hot water.”

“Suit yourself.”

Dean could actually hear the bastard smirking.

Forty-five minutes later (Dean counted) Cas strolled out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. “All yours.”

Dean stomped by him and slammed the door shut without a word. Less than ten minutes later he stormed out again, throwing his soiled clothes and wet towel next to his bed.

“Was your shower unpleasant?” Cas asked, sitting on the edge of his bed watching television and looking way too proud of himself. He had in fact used up every last drop of hot water, as well as the motel's complimentary shampoo.

“You're an ass, Cas,” Dean seethed.

“Oh, don't be mean, _Dean_ ,” Cas responded, barely containing his amusement.

Dean groaned at the rhyme. “You're a freakin' child sometimes.”

Cas shrugged slightly, ignoring Dean's glare and turned his attention back to the nature program about honey bees he was watching.

Dean moved around the room for several minutes, purposely being as distracting as possible, but Cas paid no attention to him. Dean didn't understand what was so fascinating about a bunch of stupid flying insects anyway and he was irritated with Cas for focusing more on the TV than him. Then it suddenly occurred to Dean that he was the one who had been mostly avoiding his friend the last couple of weeks and clearly Cas didn't appreciate being ignored anymore than he did. His anger instantly abated.

“So, what are we doing tonight?” Dean asked after spending a few minutes trying to come up with a way to lessen the tension between them. He went to his bed and flopped down on top of the stained and scratchy bedspread. “Let's go out.”

“No.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dead corrected as if it were the end of the discussion. “You got a better idea?”

“I had considered sleeping.” Cas side-eyed him. “How foolish of me.”

“C'mon, man,” Dean said, standing up and moving to sit next to Cas on the other bed. “I wanna go have some fun.”

“By 'fun' do you mean certain iniquities?”

“By 'iniquities' do you mean strip clubs?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes,” Dean answered. “Cas, I'm going out tonight and you're coming with me.”

“I have no interest.”

Dean sighed in agitation. “Drop the holier-than-thou angel bullshit, Cas. You're human now and I know you gotta be jerking it in the shower, just like the rest of us. All I'm asking is that you go out and have a little fun, like normal people do. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a hot girl or two and they'll help remove that stick from your ass.”

Cas turned off the television and set the remote beside him. “I don't know what 'jerking it' is, Dean, but I am well aware of my current species status, thank you. As for accompanying you to this 'strip club', I would like to point out that you did not actually ask me to go, you _ordered_ it. Did you not consider that I'm capable of making my own decisions and that you should respect them?”

“Of course you are, Cas,” Dean answered sarcastically. He really wasn't trying to argue, but he was incredibly stubborn and defensive and Cas' tone set him off. “How exactly has making your own decisions worked out for you so far?” Dean knew it was a low blow and he regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Cas' whole body tensed.

“Shit, I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean placed a hand on Cas' shoulder. “That was- I shouldn't have said it.”

“You meant it though.” Cas stood, pulling away from Dean's touch. “There's no need to apologize. You're right, Dean. I'm a- I believe the apt term is 'fuck up',” he ended, using air quotes.

“Damn, Cas!” Dean gasped, shocked to hear the normally uptight (when sober) Castiel dropping an f-bomb. “First of all, stop using air quotes, it makes you look douchey. Second, you're not a fuck up, okay? At least no more than the rest of us. If you don't want to go out tonight, I won't force you. We'll just stay in and watch the freakin' bee show.”

“No, it's fine, Dean. I'll go with you.”

"Seriously?" Dean would celebrate his victory except Cas' tone indicated that he was still upset. “You sure? We don't have to.”

“Yes, I'm sure. Do I have to dress-up this time? I only packed my FBI suit and a few casual clothes for the hunt.”

“No, you can wear that.” Dean gestured to the black Pink Floyd shirt and jeans the ex-angel was currently wearing. He didn't want to push his luck by suggesting an outfit change. Besides, the t-shirt was a little tight across Cas' chest and biceps and it made him look a little more muscular than he was.

“How wonderful,” Cas huffed. He quickly pulled on his shoes and went to wait by the door.

Dean sent Sam a quick text asking if he wanted to join them and then put on his boots.

Sam quickly responded:  **'Going to bed soon. Don't let Cas drink. He goes batshit. No fights this time. Wear sunglasses.'**

 **'Sunglasses?'** Dean replied. **'It's 9:30 at night. WTF we need sunglasses for?'**

Cas tapped his foot impatiently.

“Just a sec,” Dean told him as his phone went off again and he read Sam's message.

**'Protection. For all the eye-sex you're gonna have with Cas.'**

**'Your a ducking comedian. Go to bed grandma.'** Dean quickly typed and hit send, not bothering to fix the typos. He turned the ringer off and shoved the phone in his back pocket. “Let's go,” he said grabbing the keys and ushering Cas out of the room.

***  *  *  *  ***

Dean woke to the sound of pounding. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too bright and he instantly snapped them tightly shut again. His head was throbbing and he couldn't tell if the noise he kept hearing was coming from inside his head or not. It didn't matter; it was way too loud either way. He attempted to move, but found that his body wouldn't cooperate. He felt numb and heavy, like a weight pressed down on his chest. His brain seemed to be barely functioning, but he tried to focus on as much as he could. He knew he was on his back, laying on something soft. His bed? He didn't remember the mattress at the motel being so comfortable. There was an awful taste in his mouth, not helped by the fact that his throat was incredibly dry. He was clearly dehydrated and hadn't brushed his teeth before falling asleep (or rather, passing out). Worst of all, it was too hot in the room, making him tacky with sweat and his shirt and the sheets under him were completely soaked.

Pound. Pound. Pound.

There that damn banging noise was again. Dean wanted to turn his body over, get away from the sound and blinding light, but he couldn't force himself to move. He managed to turn his head a little and let out a groan as his muscles protested even the smallest movements. His neck was stiff, there was something hard pushing uncomfortably into his crotch and his jaw was inexplicably sore. Did someone punch him? He couldn't remember getting into a fight with anyone. The more aware he became, the more he realized he couldn't recall anything of his night before. That was new. He had had quite a few hangovers in his lifetime, but he couldn't ever remember waking up feeling so disoriented. He groaned again. That was about all he could do at the moment.

Another groan broke through the silence of the room. It took Dean longer than it reasonably should have to figure out it did not come from him.

Sam? Wait. No, it wasn't Sam. Cas! Dean remembered he was sharing a room with Cas. That brought back flashes of them going out the night before, but his memory was still hazy. There was a loud crash and he thought he heard someone call his name. Something shifted on the bed and the weight that was holding him down eased a little.

“Dean? Cas?”

Yes, someone was definitely saying his name. And Cas'. Must be Sam.

“ _Cas?_   Oh god, I did not need to see that.” Dean heard who he was now positive was Sam say.

The rest of the weight shifted off of him and Dean found that he was able to move his body again. He rolled over to lay on his stomach, unaware of how close to the edge of the bed he was and suddenly found himself hitting the floor. There was a stinging pain when his knees scrapped the carpet and he let out a hiss.

“Uh, Dean?”

Dean slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It was still bright and his vision blurred, but he didn't feel the need to immediately close them again, so it was progress. He felt a hand on his arm, helping him up; the sudden movement making him dizzy and he swayed when the hand let go. When he steadied himself he carefully let his eyes travel around the room. The first thing he noticed was his brother's giant figure standing a few steps away. Sam's face was bright red and had his eyes glued to the wall behind Dean. The second thing he noticed was they were not in their motel room. The room was bigger, cleaner, the furniture new and modern and unlike the shabby double room they had booked the day before, this one only had one king size bed. That observation led Dean to making his third discovery: Cas' prone form laying spread eagle on the bed, completely naked and sporting some serious morning wood.

Dean averted his eyes by looking down at himself and let out a breathless shriek. Instead of pants, or even boxers, he was wearing pink zebra print panties - which barely held anything in - and had a dark wet patch in the front, he was fairly sure wasn't from sweat. He then realized what the hard thing that had been pressed against him had been. If that wasn't mortifying enough, he also had matching pink grader belts strapped around each of his thighs.

“Wh-” Dean's dry throat closed up, making him cough violently, and he had to sit on the edge of the bed to keep from falling over. When the bed dipped, something solid fell off, hitting the floor by his feet and he immediately began hearing a faint buzzing sound, which he ignored for the moment. There was shuffling around him and a water bottle was placed in his hand. He twisted off the cap and gulped down as much of the cold liquid as he could before having to breathe.

Feeling marginally better, Dean finally looked down at whatever had fallen on the floor. “Holy fuck!” Next to his foot was large black penis shaped vibrator, complete with veins along its shiny shaft and huge balls at the base. When it hit the floor the vibrate setting had switched on and it was currently buzzing away against the carpet.

What. The. Fuck.

Dean wondered what floor they were on because in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to jump out of the window. Using the heel of his foot, he kicked the dildo thing under the bed before Sam could see it, if he hadn't already. The situation was bad enough as it was. “What the _hell_ happened?”

Sam had his back turned away from the bed. “You don't remember anything?”

“No.” Dean shook his head even though Sam couldn't see the motion.

“Okay.” Sam cleared his throat. “Well, you should, uh...put on some clothes. Cas too. Then we'll figure it out.”

Dean turned to look at the dark haired man who was still passed out and _still_ had a raging boner. He leaned over, grabbing the bed sheet and pulled it up to cover the sleeping man's erection. Not that the obvious tent the sheet made over Cas' length did much to hide the situation. Dean was unable to stop from noticing his friend was a little bigger than him and  _that_ made him feel something which had nothing to do with envy. He was glad Sam was turned away and couldn't see him blushing like a freaking school girl.

Looking around, Dean found a pile of their clothes on the other side of the bed and groaned inwardly when he found a second dildo next to their discarded pants. It was a dark red, ridged, with a large purple head, and was a little smaller than the black one - which was still buzzing wildly under the bed. Dean quickly removed the pink lingerie and put on his boxers and jeans. Once he was dressed he braced himself to wake up his sleeping friend.

When Dean called his name, Cas stirred and opened his eyes, glaring up at him like he was the most vile thing in existence for daring to disturb his slumber. Dean was glad Cas no longer had the ability to smite, because the look he was getting indicated he'd be dead for sure. He handed Cas what was left of the water Sam had given him. “Drink this. It'll help.”

Cas blinked and slowly sat up. Dean's eyes followed as the sheet slid down and draped over his erection, exposing some of the dark curly hair above his groin. If Cas noticed he was naked and rock hard in front of the brothers, he wasn't bothered by it. He finished the water and handed the empty bottle back to the hunter looking just as confused as Dean was. Dean shook his head, answering the question that hadn't even been asked. “You remember anything?”

“No,” Cas admitted solemnly. “I feel...strange.”

“Me too, buddy,” Dean said, looking away. “You might wanna put on some clothes, by the way.”

Cas finally looked down at his dick, barely covered by the bed sheet. “This penis has become a daily inconvenience,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, it's a guy thing,” Dean said nervously. He did not want to be thinking about Cas waking up hard every day. “It's one of those things we don't talk about. _Ever_.”

Yawning, Cas raised his arms and spread out his legs to stretch. When his leg moved over something on the bed, he reached under the sheet and pulled out a thick black silicone ring. “Dean, what is this?”

 _“Nothing!”_ Dean gasped and snatched the cock ring away, throwing it in the trash bin. “Don't look,” he snapped when Sam started to turn to see what Cas had found. Dean tossed the ex-angel his clothes. “Just get dressed.”

After putting on his shirt, Cas threw the sheet off and swung his legs over the bed to slowly pull on his boxers and pants. Cas already had his jeans halfway up before Dean realized he hadn't looked away and watched the entire time as his friend did a reverse strip tease. When he glanced up to make sure Cas hadn't noticed anything, Dean's eyes locked onto two curious blue ones. Cas was definitely aware he had been watched and he didn't seem to mind.

Cas' tongue poked out and slowly swiped over his chapped bottom lip. Dean tracked the movement and licked his own lips.

Sam cleared his throat. “I can come back later if you two want more alone time.”

 _“Sam!”_ Dean tore his gaze away from Cas and looked at his brother.

“So what do you guys remember?” Sam asked now that everyone was fully clothed. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room because there was no way in hell he was going to sit down on any of the surfaces.

Dean grabbed another bottle of water from the minifridge and settled back down on the bed. He was burning up and his shirt stuck uncomfortably to his sweaty back. “I don't know. I remember leaving the motel last night,” he said, taking a few drinks before handing the bottle over to Cas, who gratefully accepted.

Cas nodded. “Dean was insistent that we patron a bar with naked women.”

Dean grunted. “Not like I had a gun to your head.”

“What else?” Sam asked.

“That's it,” Dean offered with a small shrug.

“Okay. What club did you go to?” Sam asked.

“I don't know.”

“Of course,” Sam sighed. “Kind of sounds like you got drugged. Anything missing?”

Dean felt his pockets were empty and started looking around the hotel room. He opened the drawer on the nightstand, choked back whimper and slammed it shut before Sam could see the only items inside were three sets of different sized anal beads and a bottle of lube.

How had they ended up in some kinky sex freak's hotel room?

Dean quickly searched the rest of the room while Cas sat on the bed (trying to will his boner away, Dean guessed) and Sam stood off to the side looking more uncomfortable than Dean had ever seen him. He found his phone sitting by the sink in the bathroom, its battery nearly dead, but that was it.

“Fuck! We got rolled,” Dean said coming out of the bathroom, after taking a moment to relieve himself.

“That's what I thought.” Sam said.

“Well, good for you,” Dean snapped. “Where the hell are we anyway?”

“Grand Hyatt Hotel,” Sam answered. “Had to steal a car to get here. I tracked your GPS and got the room number from the front desk.” He held up his FBI badge to explain why they would give away guest information. “I checked the parking garage, by the way. Didn't see the Impala anywhere. You find the keys?”

“No.” Dean's heart sank. “Goddammit, they better not hurt my Baby. We have to find her.”

“We will,” Sam assured, not knowing what else to say.

“Do you hear that?” Cas asked suddenly, getting to his feet. His eyes narrowed, head cocked, and immediately crouched down to look under the bed. Dean's eyes went wide with panic, but before he could stop him, Cas reappeared, vibrating black dildo held firmly in hand. “Dean?”

 _“Ohmygod!”_ Sam yelled, looking accusingly at his brother.

“Cas, put that down,” Dean ordered and Cas dropped it on the bed, which muffled the buzzing some. Dean wished he had just turned the damn thing off in the first place, but he hadn't wanted to touch it. To his continued horror, Cas also found the red and purple dildo on the floor where Dean had left it and proceeded to pick it up to inspect.

“Dammit, Cas, stop touching the dildos.”

“Why?” Cas asked as if Dean was being unreasonable.

Dean strode forward and slapped the dildo out of Cas' hand just as the former angel began making the thing wiggle obscenely. “Because we don't know who they belong to or where they've been. It's... _unsanitary_.”

“Oh. If it eases your concern, Dean, I believe we purchased the rubber penises, along with several other oddly named items last night,” Cas said nonchalantly.

“Why do you say that, Cas?” Sam asked, still trying to look anywhere other than the scene before him and not sure he really wanted an answer. He was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to evaporate out of existence.

Cas handed Dean a small crumpled piece of paper. “I found this in my pocket while you were searching the room.”

“What is it?” Sam asked as Dean smoothed out the wrinkles to read.

“It's, uh-” Dean stuttered. “It's a receipt.”

“From where?”

“Nowhere! Don't worry about it, Sammy.” Dean tried to shove the receipt in his pocket, but Cas managed to swipe it from him first. Dean blamed it on leftover angel reflexes.

“The Pleasure Emporium: Condoms, Lube and Accessories,” Cas said, reading the paper. “Dean, what is an  _anal plug_ and why would we require three of them?”

“ _Dammit_ , Cas!” Dean threw his hands up. At this point, he wasn't sure why he even bothered putting on a macho bravado.

“There's also something written in ink on the back,” Cas added. “Rainbow Cabaret? There's a street address.”

Dean sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands. _Kill me now._

Sam knew he really would be laughing at Dean's predicament if he weren't so unbelievably uncomfortable.

“If we were at this place last night, perhaps we should search there for answers.”

“No freakin' way, Cas. I wanna go find my damn car.”

“Dean, he's right,” Sam said. “I'm not really sure I want to know what happened with you guys last night - I already saw too much honestly - but we do need to figure it out. If you really were roofied it was probably by the same person who stole the car. It's not like we can go to the police and report it.”

Dean sighed. It was way too hot in the room to sit there and argue. “Fine. But I wanna go back to the motel and shower first. I'm covered in-.”

“Stop! I don't wanna know,” Sam cut in quickly. He was met with a pair of glaring green eyes. “So do you... want to take those with you?” He pointed at the dildos on the bed.

“No!” Dean scoffed. “Why would I?”

“You _did_ buy them...” Sam trailed off.

“Dean, we are not leaving these items here for the cleaning staff to find,” Cas stated as he picked up the black dildo again and started playing with the vibration settings.

“That's so wrong.” Dean shook his head, watching Cas. “Sam, will you wait for us outside?”

“Uh, sure,” Sam nodded. “Why?”

“Just go outside. We'll pick this shit up.”

Sam realized Dean was trying to avoid any further awkwardness, to which he was grateful for. He went out into the hallway, going through the door he had partially broken to get inside the room. It was a good thing none of the staff or other guests had been by yet. He hoped that even drugged, Dean had sense enough not to use his real name when they checked in, otherwise they'd be screwed.

Dean pulled the bag from the trash bin- which was thankfully empty except for the cock ring- and made quick work of throwing all of the sex toys he found into it. He ignored Cas' curious stares when he pulled open the nightstand drawer and retrieved the lube and anal beads. When they were sure that every trace of their night had been cleaned up, they went down to meet Sam in the lobby.

Sam led them to an Oldsmobile he hotwired and drove them back to the motel. It was already after three in the afternoon so while Dean and Cas were taking showers he went out to pick up lunch.

All things considered, Sam thought Dean had acted surprisingly well given the circumstances. Not that he wanted to think too much about his brother's sex life, but he couldn't help but wonder what really happened between Dean and Castiel. They had been passed out in a fairly compromising position when he found them: Cas naked, on top of Dean, who was wearing women's underwear. That was an image Sam knew no amount of brain bleach would get rid of. And then of course there were the sex toys, which Sam was not even going to think about. All of the evidence suggested that something of a sexual nature did occur between the two. 

Sam hoped for the sake of their potential (and possibly inevitable) relationship that their first time had not been drug induced. They both deserved better than that.

Still, Sam was glad Dean seemed far more concerned about the missing Impala than the possibility of having just had a night of kinky gay sex with his best friend.

Maybe there was hope for them.

***  *  *  *  ***

Dean stepped into the shower and sighed in relief when the cool water hit his overheated skin. He rested his head against the tile wall, letting the spray wash over his back and his mind started to wander.

He was grateful that Sam had not made any cracks about the events of the morning, or afternoon as it turned out to be. Dean knew that if their positions were reversed there would be no end to the teasing he'd be doing. Hell, he would have taken pictures and sent them to all of their friends- which sadly only consisted of two or three other people, but still.

As for Cas, the ex-angel hadn't spoken much since they left the hotel and Dean made no attempt to start a conversation. What do you even say to your (maybe former) virgin best friend after you've woken up naked in bed together? He wanted to ask Cas if he was sore anywhere (like his ass) but since neither could remember anyway, maybe it was best not to know.

Dean sighed again. Thinking of Cas made him feel things that were getting harder and harder to ignore. In fact, he was actually getting hard just thinking about the man in the other room. He absentmindedly ran his palm over his stiffening cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body. If he was honest with himself, which he rarely was, he'd admit that it wasn't the first time he had been aroused by thoughts of the former angel, but he always managed to push them aside and think of more appropriate things, like boobs, instead.

This time, he wasn't sure that denial and repression was going to work. Or that he even wanted it to.

It didn't take long before Dean was achingly hard and his cock demanded more attention. He knew he didn't have time to mess around, they needed to hunt down the son of a bitch who stole his car, but his body had other ideas. Letting the urge for release trump all logic, Dean quickly washed his hair and body to get the actual bathing part out of the way. As the last of the soapy water swirled down the drain, he let out a soft moan when his hand finally wrapped around his waiting erection.

He leaned forward until his forehead met the shower wall and started slow. He pumped lazily around the head, swiping his thumb over the tip to collect the slick drops of precome and then massaging the shaft.

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to recall scenes from his favorite pornos, the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties, even some of his own conquests, but everything led back to blue eyes, a deep gravelly voice and those goddamn hips with the Enochian tattoo. His dick pulsed in his hand. _“Caas,”_ he breathed out.

His grip tightened around his swollen cock and he fucked up into his fist with more force. Somewhere in his mind he knew he didn't want to be getting off while fantasizing about Cas. It was wrong to envision his friend's dick and think about how it would feel inside of him. Or how he would feel buried deep inside of Cas. He didn't want to be imagining the wanton noises Cas would make as he pounded into him, or if he would scream Dean's name when he came.

No, Dean didn't want to think about that stuff, but his mind could conceive nothing else.

He moved his free hand down to cup his balls and squeeze. The extra sensation made him involuntary throw his head back and moan, much louder than he meant to. He bit down on his bottom lip and hoped the sound of the water running had covered it.

Heat was pooling low in his belly and he knew he wouldn't last. He pumped harder, moving his other hand from kneading his balls to the wall for support. He stroked even faster, pounding into his hand and let out a needy, broken moan. The wet slap of skin was definitely audible over the sound of the shower, but he was too close to coming to slow down. He thought of Cas holding the vibrating dildo, his long fingers gripping the base and it was easy for Dean to imagine it was Cas' hand on his cock, bringing him over the edge. A few more thrusts and Dean burst, grunting out Cas' name as he spilled out over his fist and the shower tile.

His legs felt weak so he leaned on the wall to keep himself steady. When he came down from his orgasm a few moments later the reality of what he had just done set in. “Shit, shit,  _shit_.”

He quickly washed away the evidence, but he couldn't deny that he had just come, and come _hard_ thinking about another man. Because angel or not, Cas had a dick so there was no distinction in Dean's mind.

Well, he decided he may not be able to deny it, but he sure as hell was going to add it to the list of things he never wanted to think about again. He looked down at his softening dick and mentally commanded it not to betray him like that in the future. He grabbed a towel and started to dry off.

“Dean?”

Dean jumped as Cas' voice came through the bathroom door. “...Yeah?”

“Were you... calling for me?”

Dean froze. Shit, Cas had heard him. “No.”

Cas was silent for a moment. “Okay, I was just checking. I heard noises that sounded like -- I thought you might be in _distress_.”

“Nope, all good in here,” Dean responded, throwing on a clean pair of boxers. “Just felt good to wash off all that sweat. I'll be out in a minute so you can jump in.”

Cas didn't reply and Dean heard him move away to do something else in the other room. He finished dressing, took a deep breath and swung the bathroom door open.

His jaw immediately dropped.

Cas was standing at the foot of his bed, completely naked with a bundle of clean clothes held under one arm and a look Dean couldn't identify on his face. Not that Dean was looking at his face.

“Is there a problem, Dean?” Cas asked casually.

Dean realized he had been leering and brought a hand up to cover his eyes. They both knew that was mostly for show, because really, he had already seen _everything_. “Why the fuck are you naked?”

“I'm going to take a shower so I got undressed,” Cas answered in a tone that suggested Dean was stupid for needing an explanation.

“You're supposed to wait until you get _in_ the bathroom to take your clothes off, Cas.”

“Then I would have to bring the dirty ones out again after I was clean. That seems counterproductive.”

Dean decided he was going to have to teach is friend about modesty, or subtlety. “That's not the point! You can't just walk around with your junk hangin' out.”

“It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable,” Cas responded and Dean didn't quite believe him. “I merely wished to expedite the bathing process.”

“It's fine, just don't do it again,” Dean said, still covering his eyes and moving away from the bathroom door so Cas could go in.

“Alright,” Cas replied. “I don't see what the problem is though. We've seen each other nude on many occasions, and you didn't appear bothered by my form when we were at the hotel.” Cas closed the bathroom door and Dean heard the water turn on.

"Wait...what do you mean we've seen each other naked on _'many_ occasions'?” Dean said loud enough to be heard over the shower. Cas didn't answer, but Dean thought he heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the door. “Cas?”

Dean knew of only three instances where he had seen Cas without clothes. The first time, the guy had been covered in bees, and the other two had occurred within the last couple of hours. He couldn't ever recall a time when Cas popped in on him while he was in the buff - which made him wonder if Cas had ever secretly spied him in the shower. Or worse, if the angel had ever hung around invisible and watched him masturbate.

That was just creepy.

“Cas, have you seen my dick more than I've seen yours?”

A throat cleared behind Dean. Of course, Sam would choose that moment to come back with the food.

Dean turned to see his brother putting a couple of greasy paper bags down on the table by the door. Oh, yeah, he was definitely going to make Sam wear a bell.

“I can explain-”

“I don't wanna know,” Sam responded, shaking his head.

Sam left his flushed brother and headed back out to the stolen car to get the drinks. He just wanted to hurry up and eat so they could find the Impala and get the hell out of Florida.

 

 


	4. A Lapdance Is Better When the Stripper is Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFW sets out to find the Impala and figure out what happened the night before.

* * *

  
_'I can't fight this feeling any longer. And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow...'_  
  
Dean grumbled. Sam turned up the radio.  
  
_'What started out as friendship has grown stronger... I only wish I had the strength to let it show.'_  
  
Dean glared at his brother. He was in no mood to listen to music, especially 80's power ballads that hit a little too close to home. He tried to forget about what he did in the shower. How he had gotten himself off thinking about his friend: a _man_. Dean couldn't believe he let it get that far. He wanted to ignore it, repress it, push it deep within the crevices of his mind. He actually thought he could at first, but it came back to punch him in the gut halfway through lunch. No, it wasn't something he was going to easily sweep under the rug and that scared the crap out of him.        
  
_'And I can't fight this feeling anymore. I've forgotten what I started fighting for...'_  
  
“Seriously, Sam, turn this shit off.”  
  
“Come on, we both know you love it,” Sam responded and started to sing along.    
  
“Knock it off,” Dean snapped. “I've already got one bitch of a headache and this crap ain't helping.”  
  
“Fine,” Sam conceded, turning down the volume until the only noise in the car was from the traffic outside. “Happy?”  
  
“Freakin' thrilled.”  
  
“Sam, hasn't Dean told us on many occasions that the driver gets to pick the music?” Cas spoke up, leaning forward in the backseat. The former angel was clearly upset with the elder Winchester and took every opportunity to side against him. “Doesn't that rule also apply when he's not the driver?”  
  
“That's an excellent point, Castiel,” Sam said and smiled smugly at Dean. “Shotgun _should_ shut his cake hole.”  
  
To Dean's relief, his brother made no attempt to turn the music up again. “How the hell do you not feel like shit, Cas?” Dean asked, half turning in his set to look at the man behind him.  
  
Cas shrugged.  
  
“That's helpful.”  
  
“I wasn't trying to be.”  
  
“Shh, you two are giving _me_ a headache now,” Sam scolded. “We're almost there.”    
  
Despite Dean's protests, Sam decided they should head to the address written on the back of the adult shop receipt. With the Impala missing and no other clues as to what happened to it, or who drugged them, it really was the most logical place to start.  
  
Pulling the stolen Oldsmobile up to a large white building, Sam braced himself for the freakout Dean was probably going to have when he found out where they were. Although, he was fairly certain Dean was already in the process of having one considering how on edge he had been since they left the motel.    
  
Sam initially thought the "Rainbow Cabaret" was some sort of gay bar, but a quick internet search reveled that it was actually a gay sex club with a cinema that only showed adult films. Sam had neglected to share that information with the other two (for so many reasons), but now that they found the place, he was starting to feel guilty.  
  
“ _Finally_ ,” Dean grunted. “This is why I always drive, Sammy. Your music sucks and you're slower than the plot to _The English Patient._  
   
And there went the guilt Sam had been feeling. “Wow. Way to keep your movie references fresh, Dean.”    
  
“Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. I want my Baby back.”  
  
The three men stepped out and scanned the building. There were several other vehicles in the parking lot and the place seemed fairly busy for a Saturday afternoon. Then again, it was Tampa. Walking up to the main entrance, Cas tapped Dean on the shoulder to get his attention and pointed to a sign that was advertising the 'XXX Theater' posted near the door.  
  
Cas' eyebrows furrowed. “I don't understand. Did we see a film here last night?”    
     
“God, I hope not,” Sam said with a small laugh.  
  
Dean was quiet as his brother led the way up to the main door. He wasn't stupid. When Cas had said the name, he knew it had to be some sort of gay club and that terrified him for reasons which were becoming almost impossible to ignore. His only solace being anything that happened the night before could be blamed on the fact that they were under the influence of an unknown drug. Still, he was worried it might bring up questions that he'd rather not have to answer. He shook a mental fist at the universe for making his life even more complicated than it already was.  
  
With a facade of confidence, Dean squared his shoulders and walked around Sam, opening the bright yellow door for the others to enter first.  
  
“ _Castiel_... Don. You're back!” An excited man with styled blonde hair greeted the three as soon as they were through the door. “Fantastic!” The man strode forward embracing Cas tightly, letting his hand linger low on the former angel's back as he pulled away and directed his attention to Sam. “Oh, sweet Jesus, who is this long haired Adonis?”  
  
“Uh...Sam,” Cas answered timidly when all the younger Winchester did was blink down at the man.  
  
The man kept his arm wrapped around Cas as his eyes traced over Sam's body a few times, as if trying to ingrain it to his memory. “Rubin.” He held out the hand that was not slowly making its way down to Cas' ass for Sam to shake. “All the boys call me RuRu.”  
  
Cas let out a surprised yelp and jumped away when Rubin's hand found its target and firmly squeezed one of his butt cheeks. “That's very inappropriate.”  
  
Dean was at his friend's side in an instant. He placed a hand on Cas' shoulder, almost possessively. “The fuck you think you're doing?” He glared at Rubin.  
  
“Down, tiger,” Rubin chuckled. “Can't blame me for trying. That's one fine ass your boyfriend's got.”  
  
“Yeah, and it ain't for you, so hands off.”  
  
_'Fucking hell, did I just agree that Cas has a nice ass?'_ Dean thought in horror.  
  
“Alright,” Rubin laughed and threw his hands up in surrender. “Property of Don. Got it.”  
  
“My name is Dean, _dick_.” Seriously, the guy could remember "Castiel", but not Dean? He was feeling an overwhelming desire to punch 'RuRu' in his stupid face. That would teach him not to start groping a guy right in front of his boyfriend... Wait. _Boyfriend?_ Dean cursed under his breath.  
  
“ _Riiight_. Dean. Sorry about that,” Rubin said with false sincerity . “So what brings you handsome fellas back in today? If it's the three of you big boys wanting a room, I suggest the deluxe suit. It's the only one with a bed big enough.” He winked.  
  
“Sick, dude, that's my brother,” Dean said disgusted, jabbing his thumb at Sam.  
  
Surprise flashed across Rubin's face before he plastered his fake smile back on. “Kinky.”  
  
“We're not here as customers.” Sam stepped up to take over because Dean was only making things worse. “We're actually looking for information.”  
  
“Regarding?”  
  
“Cas and my _brother_ ,” Sam gestured to Dean, “were drugged last night and our car was stolen.”  
  
Rubin gasped theatrically and placed a hand over his heart. “Oh my.”  
  
“Anyway,” Sam continued, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. “They can't remember anything that happened, but we had reason to believe they ended up here at some point.”  
  
“You don't think they were,” Rubin's voice dropped into a whisper, “drugged here, do you?”     
  
“That's what we're trying to find out,” Sam said.  
  
Rubin shook his head. “Look, I was here last night when your brother and Mr. Tall, Dark & Sexy came in,” he nodded at Cas and winked. Dean squeezed Cas' shoulder protectively and glared back at Rubin. “They were both pretty out of it already. I honestly thought they were drunk. We get guys in all the time that get smashed and come lookin' for a safe place to hookup. It's pretty common around here.”  
  
Dean shifted uncomfortably. “So, uh, what-” he failed to keep is voice steady, “what did we do here exactly?”  
  
“Oh, you two fooled around in the lounge for a bit and then I think you ended up in the theater.”  
  
“You think?” Sam asked.  
  
“Fooled around?” Dean asked at the same time.  
  
Rubin looked between the brothers, annoyed. “Well, I was distracted,” he said suggestively. “It is a bathhouse.”  
  
“Is there anything else you can remember?” Sam questioned. He really wanted to wrap up the interview and get the hell out of there.  
   
“Fooled around?” Dean asked again. Sam shot him a bitchface.  
  
Rubin seemed to consider the question. “Well, you guys said you were from out of town and that Angel from the Emporium sent you.” Rubin sighed and scratched his head. “Sal, my partner, did say something about two girls that came by looking for you. He checked the rooms, but couldn't find you so we all assumed you finished your _business_ and left.”  
  
Rubin held up his hand to stop the question before it was asked. “No, we don't know who the girls were or where they went. _Obviously,_ we didn't let them inside. If you fellas were drugged, I'm sorry, but it didn't happen here.”  
  
“Okay,” Sam said, deciding against leaving his number in case he remembered anything else. He didn't want the guy trying to phone stalk Cas...or him. “Thanks for your time.”  
  
“It was my _pleasure_ ,” Rubin said, winking at Sam and holding his hand out to shake again.  
  
Sam reluctantly took his hand for half a second then ushered a still stunned Dean and confused Castiel out of the building.  
  
“Oh, Castiel,” Rubin called after them. “You bring that gorgeous tushy back in to see us, okay?  _Don_ too, if you want.”  
  
“That's it!” Dean spun around to go back inside and smack the crap out of the smug little asshole, but was stopped when Sam and Cas each grabbed an elbow and pulled him out to the parking lot.  
  
“That guy's a douche,” Dean grunted as soon as they were in the car.  
  
“He was pretty creepy,” Sam agreed. “I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes.”  
  
_“You?”_ Dean said incredulously. “What about Cas? Did you see the way that sleazeball was leering at him?" he huffed. "And what the hell was up with him molesting Cas right in front of me like that? You should've let me break his fucking nose.”  
  
“Dean,” Sam said carefully. “You do remember that Cas _isn't_ your boyfriend, right? I mean, unless you guys have been holding out on me.”  
  
“Of course we're not.” Dean crossing his arms. “But as far as he knows, we _are_ together, and was totally out of line hitting on him like that.”  
  
“I know, right? Total cockblock.” Sam smirked.  
  
“What is a bathhouse?” Cas asked curiously. 

_Son of a bitch._

“I'm still not sure what we did there,” he added.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Sam said tentatively. “It's probably best to forget about all that for now.”  
  
“I'm not a child, Sam,” Cas snapped back. “I would appreciate it if the two of you stopped treating me as such and answer the damn question.”  
  
“Alright, Cas,” Dean said and shifted in the seat so he was looking at his friend. “You really wanna know what a bathhouse is?”  
  
“Dean.” Sam warned. "Don't."  
  
“That place we just left, it's where some men go to have sex with each other.” Dean continued before his sudden resolve to speak candidly faded. “I don't know what happened last night anymore than you do, but the implication is that you and I did some pretty gay shit together. So, Mr. Tall, Dark & _Not a Child_ , how exactly do you feel about that?”  
  
Cas avoided Dean's gaze by staring out the window. They sat in uneasy silence for several minutes while Sam drove them to the only other place they knew for sure they have gone the night before.  
  
“Dean,” Cas finally said, looking down at his hands. “I'm acutely aware of the importance you place on gender when it comes to intercourse. I also suspect that societal misconceptions relating to sexual orientation are most likely the _only_ contributing factor for your preoccupation with solely choosing female partners. I however, have spent a majority of my existence as a multidimensional wavelength of pure light and energy. I am completely indifferent to gender and the ridiculous limits human's have placed on sexuality.”  
  
Cas took a deep breath before continuing. “If you and I were involved in 'gay shit' as you say, it may not matter to me, but I do understand how serious of a violation that would be for you. I want you to know that I deeply regret any part I may have had in it.”  
  
Dean sat dumbfounded. He wasn't completely sure what Cas was saying, but the word "regret" was easy enough to understand. He felt a conflicting sense of relief and disappointment wash over him. He knew he should be comforted knowing his friend's feelings towards him were strictly platonic. Not that he thought Cas was harboring a big gay love for him in the first place, but to have it confirmed made Dean feel somehow worse about the internal crisis he was having. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from the former angel. “Good. Me too.”  
  
Sam glanced up to watch Cas in the rear-view mirror. His friend was once again staring out of the window. Sam had never seen him look so dejected before and it made him want to strangle his brother. How could Dean not see the importance of what their friend had just admitted?  
  
Sam parked the car in front of the 'Condom Emporium' sign and looked over at Dean. “If you want, I'll go in and two can stay out here.”  
  
“No, we need to see if something inside jogs our memory.”  
  
“Anything coming back?” Sam asked.  
  
“I'm not sure,” Dean answered, looking around the area. “I think I remember coming here though. Cas?”  
  
“That scantily clad angel does seem familiar,” Cas pointed to a mannequin in the store window wearing white lingerie with a pair of fluffy wings attached to the back.  
  
“Nice! One of your sisters?”  
  
“DEAN!” Sam and Cas yelled in unison.  
  
“Sorry,” Dean muttered halfheartedly. Nobody appreciated his humor. “But this is good. Means last night's not a total black out.”  
  
When they went inside, Sam and Dean made their way over to speak with the employee behind the register. Neither noticed when Cas wandered off to check out the merchandise.  
  
The girl behind the counter greeted them pleasantly and smiled up at Sam.  
  
“Hey,” Sam said, returning her smile. “Are you Angel?”  
  
“No, I'm Kerstin.” She winked at Sam and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

Dean rolled his eyes. Seriously, what the fuck was up with people in Florida?

“But for you I'd be an angel,” she added with a high-pitched giggle.  
  
“God no,” Sam responded, realizing a moment too late the girl was flirting with him. “I mean, angels are more my brother's fetish, not mine.” He pointed to Dean, who was looking quite disgusted with the whole interaction, and the girl gave him a once over before returning her full attention back to Sam.  
  
“Yeah, he's more into demons,” Dean commented and wondered what Sam meant by "angel fetish".  
  
“So,” Sam continued and leaned closer to the counter, “we're looking for someone called Angel that was working last night.”  
  
“Oh, you mean _Miguel_.”  
  
“Miguel?”  
  
“Yeah, he works nights. Angel's his drag name or something.”  
  
“Do you know when he'll be in?”  
  
“Shift starts at five so he should be in pretty soon.”  
  
“Great! Mind if we hang around for a bit?” Sam asked, flashing her another smile.  
  
The girl giggled again. “You can stay as long as you want. I get off at five, in case you were wondering.”  
  
“We weren't,” Dean responded, irritated with her perkiness and having to watch his brother get hit on for the second time in under an hour. He noticed Cas looking at one of the displays and left his brother and the _bimbo with bad taste_ to go see what his friend was doing. He heard Sam apologize to the girl and they kept talking in hushed voices.        
  
“Whatcha doing?” Dean asked as casually as he could muster, walking up to stand next to the former angel.  
  
Cas was holding a sex harness swing and reading the instructions on the back of the packaging. “This seems very complicated.”  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows. “Uh, yeah, I guess it does. But hey, nothing worth doin's easy,” he japed, taking the box and setting it on the shelf.  
  
“I've noticed,” Cas responded, his tone cryptic. He continued inspecting the various items on the shelves, paying very little attention to Dean; who followed him anyway. When Cas got to a section with nothing but vibrators and dildos, he stopped to admire the multitude of colors and sizes. Dean watched and couldn't decide if he was amused or disturbed (or excited) by his friend's apparent fascination with phallic objects. He wondered if Cas even knew what they were used for and thought about explaining just to see how he would react.  
  
“ _Oh_.” Cas bent over suddenly to look at a large box on the bottom shelf, containing a massive seventeen inch dildo. “How would that even-”  
  
Dean had been watching Sam make googly eyes at the Kerstin chick and didn't notice Cas bending over in front of him. He ended up walking crotch first into his friend's raised ass. Cas was pushed forward by the impact and Dean instantly grabbed him around the waist and held him tightly against his own body, keeping him steady.  
  
“You okay?” Dean asked, easing his grip when he was sure Cas wasn't going to fall over. His dick started taking an interest in its current location; pressed snugly against the ex-angel's backside. Cas pushed back slightly and for a second, Dean was positive he felt Cas grinding into him. The friction of the movement made Dean's blood shoot south even more rapidly and he let go before he popped a boner. He helped Cas stand up and made sure he wasn't injured.  
  
“I'm fine, Dean,” Cas assured, his face a bright shade of red. “I’m used to your inability to see what’s right in front of you.”  
  
“It was an accident, Cas. Sorry.”  
  
“I wasn't talking about you bumping into me just now,” Cas replied harshly and left Dean alone to work out what he meant on his own.  
  
By the time Miguel showed up for his shift, Sam had lost complete interest in Kerstin after the girl expressed some strong and completely ignorant political views. They were all relieved when she left after her co-worker clocked in.     
  
“Oh, it's you two,” Miguel said sarcastically as soon as he saw the hunter and former angel. “Decide to get those nipple clamps after all?”  
  
“No, we need information,” Cas spoke up, not waiting for the Winchesters to respond. He was rarely allowed to do more than observe interviews during hunts and took the initiative to practice improving his "people skills". “Tell us everything you remember about our visit here last night.”  
  
Miguel looked between the three of them confused. “Okay, why?”  
  
Sam quickly explained how Dean and Cas and been drugged, robbed and had no memory of anything that happened, including their sex toy buying spree.    
  
“Really? That kinda sounds like a cliché plot to an extremely bad movie,” Miguel laughed when Sam had finished. “I mean, no offense, you guys seemed a little tipsy maybe, but I wouldn't have guessed you were roofied or anything.”  
  
“We don't know what happened. What can you tell us?”  
  
“You know, you're lucky you guys are pretty hot and I was actually paying attention.” Miguel moved back until he was leaning against the counter. “It went down like this: you came in, looked around for a bit, bought some stuff and split.”  
  
“Could you be less vague?” Sam asked. “We're looking for details. Anything you can remember.”  
  
Miguel let out a put-upon sigh. “Sure. Blue Eyes there,” he nodded at Cas, “wanted to get a vibrator; one of the big expensive ones with a million different settings.” He gestured to Dean. “Fish Lips told him'no' and said that if he wanted a dick he had a 'nice big one' ready for him. _Super_ classy, by the way, man.”  
  
Miguel smirked. “Anyways, Blue Eyes got upset about that and pouted until Lips gave in and ended up buying him everything he wanted. It was incredibly adorable, in a throw up in my mouth kinda way.”  
  
Cas noticed Sam was too busy trying to hold in a laugh to continue the interview so he showed Miguel the receipt he had found. “Were these the items that we purchased?”  
  
Miguel looked over the list and nodded. “You said you wanted to experiment so I helped you pick out a few essentials. Your boyfriend threw in the panties and your friends picked out the rest.”  
  
“Our friends?” Dean asked, joining the conversation and ignoring once again being referred to as Cas' boyfriend.  
  
“The two girls that were with you,” Miguel shrugged. “Strippers, I think.”  
  
“Why'd you think that?” Dean asked, wondering why he and Cas ended up at the bathhouse if they had successfully picked up women.  
  
“Well, besides the fact that they _looked_ like strippers, one was wearing a 'Wild Cherry's' shirt.” He elaborated when he was met with blank stares. “That's a strip club a few blocks east of here. They looked pretty skanky, if you ask me. I wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones that robbed you.”  
  
“Can you describe them?” Sam asked.  
  
“The one in the shirt was a redhead. Not natural red though, more like ugly tomato red. She’s clearly trying too hard to be unique. The other girl was a brunette with _really_ bad highlights.” Miguel cringed. “She bore a striking resemblance to a skunk, actually. I felt like it was my civic duty to point it out to her, but Boss says if I get one more complaint for insulting customers, she'll fire me.” He scoffed. “ _La puta me odia!_ Like trying to prevent innocent eyes from being assaulted by bad dye jobs is a crime.”  
  
“Anything else,” Sam interrupted before Miguel could continue with his pointless rant.  
  
“Nope. I didn't get their names or anything, sorry.”  
   
“It's fine,” Sam said. “You're a lot more helpful than the guy at the first place we went.”  
  
“Where's that?” Miguel asked curiously.  
  
“The Rainbow Cabaret,” Cas answered. “We found the address on the receipt.”  
  
Miguel laughed. “So you guys did go there, huh?”  
  
“Evidently,” Cas relied. “Do you happen to know why?”  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah.” Miguel looked uncomfortably between Dean and Cas. “Well, you guys did mention that neither of you had been with a man before and that you needed to learn how, and I quote, 'two dudes do it'.” He gestured to Dean. “He wanted to buy some gay porn, but the DVD's we have here suck. I recommended the theater at the Cabaret. It’s open 24 hours and the production values on the films they show are fairly decent. Not that anyone spends a lot of time just watching them.”  
  
Dean shifted nervously and side-eyed Cas.  
  
“Boss will probably kill me for missing out on the DVD sell, but you seemed like cool guys. And you're obviously really into each other, which again, is nauseatingly sweet, so I thought I'd help educate you on the joy and wonders of same-sex sex."  
  
“Thank you,” Cas said cordially.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” Sam said after stifling a laugh.  
  
“Anymore questions?” Miguel asked as a couple of customers came in and headed to the BDSM section.  
  
“I think we have everything,” Sam responded.  
  
“Actually, I was going to ask what an anal plug is used for,” Cas said to Sam as the younger Winchester turned to leave.  
  
Sam continued walked away, shaking his head. He'd let Dean take care of it.  
  
“Exactly how it sounds,” Miguel explained.  
  
“But I don't-”  
  
“Cas!” Dean snapped. “I'll let you watch all the kinky fetish porn you want if you just stop talking about it right now. We need to go find my goddamn car.”  
  
“Yes, of course. Apologies,” Cas said and thanked Miguel again.  
  
Dean pulled Cas out of the store by his shirt sleeve. Sam was already back in the car and was in the middle of texting someone when Dean opened the door and dropped down in the seat with a huff.  
  
“Who you texting? Better not be about me,” Dean said, trying to see the screen.  
  
“Don't be so paranoid,” Sam told him and quickly put the phone in his pocket. “Nobody cares about what you get up to. I was actually looking up directions to that strip club.”    
  
Dean had memorized all of Sam's tells so he knew his brother was lying, but decided not to question it. Sam had enough dirt on him now to last a lifetime.  
  
“So Cas, did you get an answer to that anal plug question?” Sam asked, knowing how uncomfortable it was making Dean.  
  
“No, but Dean promises to show me videos later that will explain.”  
  
“I _bet_ he did,” Sam muttered. “Sorry, but no porn on my laptop guys. Of any kind.”  
  
“Just drive,” Dean said. “And stop encouraging him.”

  
   
***  *  *  *  ***

 

Wild Cherry's was only a few minutes away from the sex shop and was completely deserted when they arrived. The sign on the door showed the club wouldn't open for another couple of hours. Sam parked the stolen car in the back of the lot, away from the street, and they decided to wait.  
  
They were only been parked for half an hour before Dean shot up in his seat with an angry “sonuvabitch", startling the other two.  
  
Sam looked up from his phone to see two cars pulling in, one of which was the Impala. Dean reached for the door handle to jump out when Sam stopped him. “Wait until they get out, otherwise they'll probably just high tail it out of here.”  
  
When the cars parked, a girl with short red hair stepped out of the Impala and went to meet with a brunette from the second car. Dean was the first out, followed by Sam and Cas and they ran to catch the girls before they made it to the side entrance of the building. When the girls noticed the men headed for them they screamed and tried to get away, only to be blocked by Sam, who had gone around the other side. The redhead immediately pulled a taser from her oversized purse and pressed it to the younger Winchester's chest.  
  
Sam's body seized up and he let out a slew of curses as he fell to the pavement. Dean immediately jumbed forward, knocking the taser out of the girl's hand.  
  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” Dean yelled as the women backed themselves into the brick wall of the building. “You okay, Sammy?”  
  
Sam responded with a grimace and thumbs up.  
  
“You ladies better get to talking,” Dean said, taking a step closer. “And so help me, if you put a single scratch on my car-”  
  
“Your car is fine, asshole,” the redhead interrupted and tossed him the keys. “Same condition it was in when we borrowed it.”  
  
“Stole, you mean.”  
  
“ _Borrowed_ ,” the brunette said with a sneer. “You're the one that gave us the keys.”  
  
Dean smirked. “Sure I did. Bet you didn't steal my wallet and cash either, huh?”  
  
“Excuse me?” the redhead scoffed. “We didn't steal shit. Your stuff is in the car where _you_ left it.”  
  
“Yeah,” the brunette nodded. “And for the record, dickbag, I make good money managing this club. Plus we each average five hundred for dancing, and that's on a _bad_ night. We don't need to resort to petty theft to get by.”  
  
“Right,” Dean said, glancing sideways at his brother, who was gripping Cas' arm as the ex-angel helped the taller man to his feet. “Even if I believed you, which I don't, why else would you spike us with roofies if you weren't planning to roll us?”  
  
The girls looked at each other with amused and understanding expressions. “How much of last night do you remember?” the redhead asked.  
  
“Very little,” Cas answered as he and Sam came to stand next to Dean.  
  
“Yeah, your little date rape drug really did the trick,” Dean said accusingly.  
  
The brunette held up her hands placatingly. “Okay, yes, we gave you guys some E so we'd all have a good time, but it's hardly a _date rape_ drug. It didn't hurt you,” she gestured between Dean and Cas, “and you two knew what you were doing.”  
  
“E?” Cas asked confused.  
  
“Ecstasy,” Sam clarified. “It's not exactly as harmless as they seem to think it is.”  
  
“So what, you just go around drugging people so they do...a buncha weird crap and then you take off with their stuff?” Dean asked. “How is that not theft?”  
  
“Again, we didn't steal anything,” the redhead said. “You were too busy to take us home so you gave us the keys and said to bring the car back today. We went to the hotel this afternoon, but you'd already left so we brought it here.”  
  
“Uh-huh,” Dean said, skeptically. “And what was I doing that was _so_ important I didn't think twice about handing my keys over to a couple of strippers I'd just meet?”  
  
“ _Him_ ,” the redhead pointed at Cas and gave a cheeky grin. “You really don't remember?”  
  
Whatever retort Dean had planned died at the back of his throat and could only stand there dumbly, blinking a few times. Cas seemed rather impassive about the whole situation as he stood next to Dean, gauging his reactions.  
  
Sam shook his head. “No, they don't remember anything, not even coming here last night. What I want to know is if what you're saying is true, why'd you run from us, and why the hell did you taze me?”  
  
The brunette narrowed her eyes. “What would you do if you were us and saw three big guys running at you like that?”  
  
“I see your point,” Sam said. “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Don't apologize to them,” Dean snapped, finding his voice again. “They drugged me and Cas and made us do god knows what with each other, all for their own sick amusement. We should be testing them with holy water, not having a polite conversation."  
  
“Did you say 'holy water'?” the redhead asked, eying her taser on the ground.  
  
“He's kidding,” Sam said and bitchfaced Dean, who was now muttering "Cristo" under his breath. The girls may have poor judgment and questionable morals, but they weren't demons. He was just thankful they hadn't poked around and opened the truck while the car was in their possession. “It's been a confusing day, no thanks to you.”  
  
“Look, we're sorry about the E,” the brunette said. “We thought you guys would be up for it and we didn't think it would mess with you that much. You seemed fine last night.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, 'cause I always go to bathhouses and get it on with dudes,” Dean scoffed. “What the hell were you thinking? You can't fuck with people like that.”  
  
“Dean, calm down,” Cas said, putting a hand on the hunter's shoulder, which Dean instantly shrugged off.  
  
“Why aren't you more pissed about this?” Dean asked turning his head to look at Cas.  
  
“I'm not sure why you want me to be angry, Dean,” Cas admitted. “I still have no memory of the events that took place last night, nor do you, so your current outrage confuses me. We are all unharmed, you now have your car back safely, and we killed the sewer monster before there were any more casualties. Wouldn't you say that's a more successful hunt than most?”  
  
“Did he just say you guys 'killed a _sewer monster'_?”  
  
“Uh...no _,_ ” Cas responded, nervously. "I meant--"  
  
“He means in our role playing game,” Sam cut in, glaring at Castiel and making a mental note to add 'lying' to the list of things the former angel needed to work on. “We're in town for an RPG tournament.”  
  
“I thought you were bounty hunters looking for some parole jumper from Oklahoma,” the redhead said.  
  
“It's a hobby,” Sam responded.  
  
The brunette nodded, but didn't look convinced. “Whatever. If we're done here, Shelby and I need to start getting ready to open.”  
  
The redhead, whose name was Shelby apparently, went around Sam to retrieve her taser from the ground. Sam watched her carefully until she dropped it in her bag. “Yeah, and by the way,” she looked pointedly at Dean, “the ecstasy didn't suddenly make you gay, if that's what you were implying. I mean, yes, it heightened your sex drive and all, but Mia,” she jerked her head towards the brunette, “and I were there the whole time and you guys basically ignored us."  
  
Mia pulled a set of keys out of her purse and turned to unlock the door. “She's right. Hate to tell you guys, but that lovey-dovey shit you said to each other, it was all you.”  
  
“What did we say?” Cas asked.  
  
“You didn't watch the videos?”  
  
“Videos?” Dean repeated. Of course there would be videos. _Fuck my life._  
   
“On your phone,” Shelby replied. “Watch them. It'll prove we didn't steal your shit or force you into anything _scandalous_.”  
  
Sam and Cas looked at Dean, surprised. “Dude, where's your phone?” Sam asked, trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. It wasn't really Dean's fault, but if he had only checked his phone, it may have saved a lot of running around.  
  
“Motel,” Dean admitted. “It's charging.”  
  
“Okay, so I guess we're going back to the motel then.” Sam sighed and started to walk to the Impala.  
  
“Wait a freakin' minute,” Dean snapped, stopping Sam in his tracks. “What about them?” he gestured to the women who were already going into the club, the door slammed shut behind them. “They drugged us! We can't just let them get away with that.” He looked at Cas for support and received a small shrug from his friend.  
  
“What do you wanna do, Dean?” Sam questioned his understandably angry, but irrational brother. “They're human, so we can't kill them, and we sure as hell can't go to the police about it. It's not right what they did, but like Cas said, we're alive and the car is fine. Why are you letting this bother you so much?”  
  
“I'm not,” Dean said, too quickly to be believed and marched passed Sam to get to the parked Impala. “Come on, Cas,” he hollered over his shoulder and the ex-angel followed silently.  
  
Only after inspecting every inch outside of the car for damage and taking inventory of the trunk was Dean satisfied enough to climb inside and sit behind the wheel. His wallet was in the front seat and a quick check revealed that all cards and cash were accounted for.  
  
“Guess they were telling the truth,” Sam observed.  
  
Dean turned the ignition and, despite his sour mood, smiled as his Baby purred to life and he pulled out of the parking lot. There was a rustling sound from the backseat and Sam turned to see Cas digging through a large plastic bag.  
  
“What's that?” Sam asked curiously.  
  
Cas' hand emerged from the bag holding a small white box. Sam barely read the words **Anal Training Kit**  in bold black letters before he whipped back around in his seat and threw his hands over his head. “Nope! Never mind. Sorry I asked.”  
  
Dean glanced up at mirror, seeing Cas looking down at something with his lips curled in the hint of a smile. Based on Sam's reaction, he decided not to ask.

  
***   *   *   *   ***

  
They ended up stopping at a diner for dinner and it was well after dark before they made it back to the motel. Dean went straight to his phone as soon as he opened the door to his and Cas' room. Turning it on, he sat down on his bed and Cas sat next to him, a little further apart than he usually would have.  
  
Dean found the videos easy enough, but hesitated before playing the first one.  
  
“Just watch the damn thing,” Sam said curtly. He sat on bed across from the other two and waited for his brother to work up the nerve.  
  
“I don't know why you wanna be here for this.” Dean eyed his over-sized brother. He wasn't sure what was on the videos, but he was fairly certain he didn't want Sam to see or hear it.  
  
“Believe me, this is not what I wanted to do with my Saturday,” Sam griped. “I thought we'd be spending the day at the beach, basking in the Florida sun. We'd knock back a few cold beers, I'd work on my tan, you'd teach Cas how to swim and epically fail at pretending he doesn't turn you on.” Sam ignored Dean's indignant expression and carried on, “What I didn't plan on, was having to track you down, commit motor vehicle theft, break into a hotel room, and see a certain angel's pasty white ass spread naked on top of my brother.    
  
“He's not pasty,” Dean corrected reflexively.  
  
“Thank you, Dean.” Cas smiled appreciatively.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and pointed at the phone in Dean's hand. “Watch them already so we don't have to waste anymore time trying to figure out what the hell happened to you.”  
  
“I would also like know,” Cas said and shifted closer to Dean to watch the screen.  
  
Dean grumbled, but gave in and hit play.

 

* * *

  
  
The first video was only a few seconds long and was clearly taken at the strip club.  
  
The background was dark and loud rock music was drowning out all other noise. Cas sat in a chair with Mia, the brunette, gyrating in his lap, wearing nothing but a tiny thong. Cas was leaning as far away from her as he could get, trying not to let her touch him. His eyes were wide and he stared directly at the camera with a pleading look on his face. Dean's hand came into view and he gave Cas a thumbs up. Cas' deer in the headlights look instantly turned smiteful and the camera shook as Dean began to laugh right before the video ended.

 

* * *

  
  
The second recording was shot outside of a building they recognized as the Rainbow Cabaret.  
  
'Are you recording?' the redhead they knew to be Shelby asked. 'Oh my gawd, can you believe he left you with all of his stuff. They don't even know _us_.'  
  
'They're way too happy right now to care,' the woman holding the camera, who Dean assumed was Mia, responded. 'Some luck we have, huh? We meet couple of gorgeous guys and they turn out to be closet cases completely in love with each other.'  
  
'I know, right? It's always the hot ones,' Shelby said, wistfully. 'I don't think we're getting laid tonight.'  
  
Mia agreed. 'Still, they're super hot and we can always have fun watching.'  
  
'You're such a freak,' the redhead said just as camera moved to her left to show Dean and Cas holding hands and walking towards them.  
  
The video ended.

 

* * *

  
  
The last video was longer and much more informative.  
  
'Hope you're recording this,' Dean said, appearing on the screen. He was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed, looking excited with anticipation. The girls were giggling in the background and the camera panned out to show Cas standing stiffly in front of the hunter.  
  
'I am,' Mia assured. 'Put on some music.'  
  
There were few more seconds of silence and then Aerosmith's _Amazing_ started to play. Dean laughed when he heard it and leaned back with his palms flat on the mattress. 'Not entirely appropriate, but I'm not complaining.'  
  
Shelby went to stand behind Cas, placing her hands on his waist, slowly guiding his movements to the beat of the music. 'Just like that, hon,' she encouraged as the tempo picked up and Cas rolled his hips with more confidence.    
  
'That's right! Shake your money maker, Cas.' Dean cheered from the bed.  
  
Cas stopped abruptly. 'My what?'  
  
'Your booty, dear,' Mia said, zooming the camera in on Cas' face and then back out again. 'Give him a good show.'  
  
Cas still looked confused, but smiled anyway and let Shelby direct his moves again. The song continued and the girl's hands moved from his sides to slide up under his shirt, rubbing a few times before grabbing the hem and slowly starting to pull up. Cas lightly swatted her hands away and took over. At the same slow pace, he lifted the shirt over his head and then handed it to Shelby, who tossed it at Dean.  
  
A wide grin spread across Dean's face as he caught the shirt mid-air. 'Show 'em how it's done ladies.'  
  
The redhead's hands returned to Cas' hips and she nudged him towards the bed. 'You just gotta keep moving your body to the beat,' she told him.  
  
Dean sat up and reached out to pull him closer. Cas' jeans were loose and hung low - the defined V line of his hips stood out magnificently – and Dean's fingers traced over the black ink of the Enochian warding tattoo. 'This okay?'  
  
Cas nodded his consent and put his hands on Dean's shoulders. Dean grinned up at him then leaned forward to place his mouth over the skin and gently trailed kisses around the sigils. Cas let out a shuddered gasped and moaned Dean's name.

 

* * *

  
  
“And that's my cue to leave,” Sam said uncomfortably, getting to his feet and heading out the door. “I'm gonna go set myself on fire now. You kids have fun.” He doubted Dean or Cas even heard him, both way too engrossed in what was happening on screen.

 

* * *

  
  
'Sit in my lap,' the Dean on the recording was saying. He moved back on the bed a little to give the dark haired man more room. 'Like the strippers did to you earlier.'  
  
Cas frowned at that, but climbed on the bed and straddled Dean's thighs, wrapping his arms around the hunter's back. 'This is not very comfortable,' Cas pointed out. 'Perhaps I should remove the rest of my clothing.'  
  
'Fuck yes,' Dean said and moved a hand between them to pop open the button on Cas' jeans.  
  
'Whoa! Hands off there,' Shelby said, getting on the bed to sit on her knees behind Dean. 'He's supposed to be dancing for you, remember?'  
  
Dean pressed back into the girl's body and smirk at her. Cas scowled and grabbed a fistful of Dean's shirt, pulling him away from the woman and back into his arms. One of Dean's hands gripped Cas' hip while the other made its way around to rub circles over his ass. 'Nothin' to be jealous of, angel,' Dean said adoringly and kissed under his jaw. 'I'm so fucking hard for you right now.'  
  
Cas chuckled and thrust forward, grinding their groins together. 'Your erection is for me?'  
  
'All for you,' Dean responded, planting gentle kisses along his collarbone. ' _Always_ for you.'     
  
Cas pulled away suddenly, sliding off the hunter's lap to stand. Dean whined and reached out to him, but Cas shook his head and smiled seductively. Hooking his thumbs under the waist of the jeans, he pulled them down and kicked them off to the side. The camera moved in to get a close-up of the prominent bulge straining against the thin cotton of his boxers.

 

* * *

  
  
Dean paused the video. He wanted to tell Cas that they shouldn't watch any more of it. He wanted to delete everything and act like it never happen. He _wanted_ to say it was better not knowing and that they could go back to the way things were. That's what he told himself, anyway, but a part of him knew it wasn't true. He _did_ want to keep watching. He was curious to know how far they got and how good they looked together. He had a vague image of himself on top of Cas, looking down into bright pools of blue. At this point he couldn't be sure it wasn't a fantasy his mind concocted, but he thought it was probably a memory from their night.  
  
“Dean? You haven't said anything,” Cas spoke after a minute. “If you're uncomfortable you don't have to watch this with me.”  
  
“No, I'm good,” Dean responded in a gruff voice. “So, you'd keep watching even if I didn't, huh?”  
  
Cas looked down at the phone still in Dean's hand. “It doesn't bother me. Besides, after what Naomi did; drilling into my head, erasing my memories and who knows what else, countless times over the millennia,” he shrugged, “I don't like not knowing my own history, especially when we have the means to find out.”  
  
“Shit, Cas, you never told me that happened to you.”  
  
“It no longer matters, Dean,” Cas said quietly. “Naomi is dead and since I have no recollection of what memories she took or why, I can't miss them. Would you like to continue?”  
  
Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and fought the urge to pull his friend into a hug. The situation was weird enough without adding physical contact to the mix. “...Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

  
  
The video started on the close-up of Cas' boner tenting the dark blue fabric of his boxers.  
  
'That looks promising,' Mia commented, moving the camera up the length of Cas' body before zooming out to get Dean in the shot.  
  
Dean slapped his thighs and gestured for Cas to climb back on his lap. 'C'mon, Cas, you promised me a lapdance.'  
  
Cas wasted no time straddling Dean once again. With the denim that had been restricting his movement before gone, he thrust his hips more spiritedly and mimicked the moves he learned at the strip club. It wasn't overly graceful and he didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, but Dean was obviously enjoying it.  
  
The hunter gripped Cas' ass and slapped the cheeks a few times earning a low growl from the man writhing on top of him. Dean moved one hand between them to palm Cas' cock and the brunet pushed into the touch. With a moan, he lunged forward, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Dean deepened it and flipped Cas on his back so he could grind their hips together.

  
The video suddenly cut to Mia playing with the dildos while the two men made out and dry humped on the bed next to the other sex toys. It skipped ahead again to show Dean dancing in front of the bed wearing only his t-shirt and the pink zebra panties.  
  
Another scene started with Dean slowly pulling off Cas' boxers. The camera zoomed in on Cas' dick laying heavy against his stomach and the head glistening with precome. Dean blocked the shot when he moved back up Cas' body and straddled him.  
  
'Fuck, this is awesome,' Dean said, rubbing his hands over Cas' chest and stopped to tease his nipples. 'I wanna make you feel good, Cas.'  
  
'You do make me feel good, Dean,' Cas responded and ran his fingers under the garter belts around each of Dean's thighs. 'I regret not doing this with you sooner.'  
  
'That's my fault,' Dean said and rocked their hips together. 'I've been running from my feelings for so long. I was scared, Cas. Didn't wanna admit how much I've wanted _this_ ,' he thrust forward again, earning wanton noises from the man beneath him, 'how much I wanted you, _Castiel_.'  
  
' _Oh, Dean_.' Cas grabbed onto Dean's shirt and pulled him down until their lips met.  
  
'Hey, guys,' Mia flopped down of the bed next to them. 'This is hot and all, but it's getting a little close to cheesy love confession territory. I think we're gonna get outta here.”  
  
'They're not even listening,' Shelby giggled, keeping the camera focused on the passionate kiss going on between the two men.  
  
Mia reached out and tapped Dean's head. He reluctantly broke away and glared up at the brunette woman. 'Sorry to interrupted your coming out party, but we're gonna go and give ya'll some privacy.'  
  
'Later then,' Dean responded uninterested and resumed tongue fucking Cas' mouth.  
  
Mia scoffed. 'Yeah, well, since you drove us here, you better hand over some cash for a cab ride home.'  
  
Cas whined when Dean pulled away with a grunt and climbed off the bed. He went to his pants and fished out his keys, tossing them at Mia. 'Take the car.'  
  
'Are you fucking serious?' Mia asked.  
  
' _Dean,_ come back to bed,' Cas called and held out his arms, beckoning the hunter to return to him. 'I _need_ you.'  
  
Dean ran and jumped on the bed. 'Just bring it back tomorrow.'  
  
Cas sat up when Dean returned and threw his arms around the hunter, pushing him to his back.  
  
'Okay then,' Mia said, rolling her eyes. 'I'm pretty sure you left the condoms in the car, though. Are you guys gonna need protection?'  
  
'No, we'll be safe,' Cas answered with an irritated tone. 'I have my angel blade.'  
  
Dean snorted and wrapped his hands around Cas' length. ' _Yeah,_ you do.'  
  
'I don't wanna leave yet,' Shelby whined, moving the camera closer. 'It's finally getting to the good part. I wanna see 'em come.'  
  
Cas was flat on top of Dean now, kissing up his chest over the fabric of his shirt, which was still on for some reason. Dean made a sleepy hum of approval and closed his eyes. By the time Cas made his way back to Dean's mouth, the hunter was snoring softly.  
  
'Dean, are you asleep?' Cas asked, rocking their bodies together. 'Please wake up. I require your mouth to do indecent things to me. Dean?'  
  
When Dean didn't respond Cas buried his head in the crook of Dean's neck and closed his eyes.  
  
'Did they seriously just pass out?' Mia asked in a quiet voice. _'Lame.'_  
  
'I know, right?' Shelby agreed. 'I'm _totally_ putting this shit online,' she added right before the video ended.

 

* * *

 

  
Castiel's gaze moved from the screen to Dean's face. The hunter was beet red, staring down at his boots and his hands shaking slightly. “Dean, do you think we should talk about it?”  
  
“Cas,” Dean started, taking a quick glance at his friend. “You understand how weird this is, right?” He set his phone on the bed and ran a hand over his face. “I mean, our lives are never even a little normal, but this,” he pointed to the phone, “is seriously messed up.”  
  
“I understand, Dean. I was on that recording as well,” Cas answered quietly. “And I'm sorry for my behavior.”  
  
Great! Now Cas blames himself even though Dean was the one initiating the whole thing. Dean took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to look directly at the brunet. “You don't need to apologize, Cas. This wasn't your fault. If anything, it's mine.”  
  
“It isn't-”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Dean stated firmly. “I was selfish. You said you didn't wanna go to the club, but I pushed anyway because I knew you'd give in eventually. You _always_ end up going along with whatever I want.” Dean decided he'd probably have to examine that fact later.  
  
He let out another breath and continued. “Y'know, the only reason I forced the issue in the first place is because I wanted you to meet someone and hook up. I've had this stupid idea that getting you laid would somehow solve all our problems; you'd stop moping around about having to be mortal and I wouldn't have to deal with a buncha crap that's probably better left alone.” _Ain't irony a bitch?_   “So yes, everything that went down last night is completely on me, not you.”  
  
“Dean, don't-”  
  
“Dammit, I'm not done,” Dean interjected. “You gotta stop blaming yourself for everything that happens, okay? Don't keep beating yourself up over the stuff Naomi and Metadouche did. And for cryin' out loud, _stop_ letting me push you around, no matter how bossy I get. Next time, tell me to fuck off or something and go do what _you_ want.”  
  
Cas waited a few moments to see if Dean was going to continue monologuing. “If you're finished, I do have a few things to say.”  
  
Dean nodded, his eyes cast down towards his phone. Cas moved to sit fully on the bed with his legs crossed. “Dean, do you realize how hypocritical it is to accuse me of being self-deprecating when you continuously undervalue your own self worth, and have done so most of your life?”    
  
Cas paused, but Dean didn't respond so he continued. “It's true that I didn't want to go to the strip club any more than I wanted to go to that brothel a few years ago. I don't actually hold the same interest in strippers, prostitutes and having sex with strange women that you do. The only reason I went along and why I usually give in to your whims is because I enjoy being in your company, Dean. It's not that I'm letting you 'boss me around', I'm trying to make you happy. I happen to like the way you smile and how your face lights up when I agree to whatever it is you’re asking of me. So even though I was angry last night, I still decided to go because you wanted to and I wanted to be with you.”  
  
“God, you make it sound so...” Dean trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence. Gay? Sappy? Romantic? “You can't say stuff like that about me. I don't deserve-”  
  
“Why can't I say it when it's true?” Cas asked, canting his head. “You know, after I lost my grace, I expected to be turned away when I came to the bunker that night. I wouldn't have blamed you. I've done terrible things and without my powers I no longer served a useful purpose in your life. But, instead of telling me to leave you let me inside, made me tomato soup, gave me dry clothes, and a warm bed to sleep in. And I've felt such guilt for thinking you would have done anything other than show me kindness.”  
  
Cas sighed and went on, “Yes, you can be stubborn and infuriating at times, and you have a terrible temper, but that's not what I see when I look at you, Dean. I see a kind and caring man, who would and _has_ sacrificed everything to make sure the people he loves are safe. I see the man who kept my coat even after I betrayed him because he thought I was dead, the man who spent a year searching for me in purgatory when he could have escaped at anytime, and the man who took me into his home when I was at my lowest and had nothing and nowhere else to go. So, don't tell me what you're deserving of, Dean Winchester. I am not ashamed of how I feel and I don't understand why it's so difficult for you to hear me say that I care about you.”  
  
“We're getting dangerously close to crossing a line in our friendship, Cas.”  
  
“Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we already cross that line last night?”  
  
“This is different,” Dean said and sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Cas. “Illegal substances were involved. It doesn't count.”  
  
Cas frowned. “Do you really believe that or is it an excuse you're hiding behind?”  
  
“Cas, just-” Dean stood up and moved away from the bed. “I'm not having this conversation.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because it makes me uncomfortable,” Dean said and began to pace around the room.  
  
“Please clarify.” Cas unfolded his legs and scooted to the edge of the bed. “Are you uncomfortable discussing your feelings with a man, or discussing your feelings _for_ a man?”  
  
Dean stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”  
  
“Isn't that what this is about?” Cas asked, casually. “Your obvious attraction to me?”  
  
Dean's jaw dropped. “I'm _not_ gay! Why does everyone think that?”  
  
“Is that rhetorical or should I make you a list?” Cas huffed and stood up to be level with the hunter. “Your ambiguous sexuality aside, we now know what was said and done last night and I wish to know how you really feel about it.”  
  
“I already told you,” Dean snapped, “We were high as fuck and can't even remember. It doesn't count.”  
  
“Would you want it to?” Cas asked, tentatively. “Hypothetically, if we weren't given mind altering drugs and we still had sex, how would you feel about that?”  
  
“We did _not_ have sex,” Dean said forcefully to get his point across. It was just a bit grinding and neither of them even got off. Definitely. Not. Sex. “And what kinda question is that anyway?”  
  
“One I would like an honest answer to.”  
  
“It doesn't matter.” Dean gave his friend a fleeting glance. “How would you feel?”  
  
“I'm sure it would be very satisfying,” Cas answered, catching Dean off guard. “Not that I have experience to draw from, but we both appeared to be enjoying ourselves a great deal. It really is unfortunate that we're unable to remember. I have always imagined that you would be an exceptional kisser. It would have made a pleasant memory.”  
  
“Holy shit, Cas! Not cool!” Dean put as much distance between him and the former angel as he could manage in the small room. “We're done talking about this. I don't wanna hear anymore.”  
  
“You don't have to, Dean,” Cas spat and went to grab his duffel, packing up his dirty clothes. “If you're not ready to be honest about your feelings, I know I can't force you into accepting them, or yourself. I meant everything I said though and I think you did as well.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and moved to the door.  
  
“Where you going?”  
  
“I'm switching rooms with Sam for the night,” Cas answered, already halfway outside. Turning back to glare at the hunter he added, “Your denial would be far more convincing if you hadn't called out my name when you pleasured yourself in the shower earlier.” Cas rolled his eyes when Dean refused to meet his gaze. “Yes, I heard, and there's no need to be embarrassed,” he nearly held back a smirk. “After all, I think about _you_ exclusively when I do it.”  
  
Cas was gone and the door pulled shut behind him before Dean was able to register what his friend had said.  
  
_Did he just-_  
  
He lowered himself down on the hard mattress of the motel bed and tried to process everything that happened. That had been the longest discussion he'd had with the former angel months, and certainly one of the only chats they've ever had regarding _feelings_. The gravity of it suddenly hit him and he buried his face in his hands. Why did he always fuck things up? Cas had outed himself and Dean knew he had responded like dick. He didn't blame Cas for not wanting to be in the same room with him.  
  
He picked up his phone and leaned back against the headboard with his knees drawn up. He pressed 'replay' on the last video and it started over with him at the hotel watching Cas' attempt to striptease. Cas' shirt came off and Dean watched himself running his hands over his friend's hips and pressing his mouth to the warding tattoo. He thought about wanting to do that before, once or twice when an errant thought escaped before he could quell it. Cas was right; his inhibitions may have been lowered, but Dean knew he meant everything he had said and did the night before. He just didn't know how to say that out loud.  
  
He skipped ahead to watch his lips meet Cas' for the first time. The way Cas kissed him – full of passion and desperation and inexperience – Dean would be lying if he said it didn't look amazing. He couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone with that kind of emotion. He went back and watch it again. And again.  
  
Moving the video forward, he stopped at the part where he removed Cas' boxers and the camera zoomed in on the leaking cock. His own dick was beginning to react to what was happening on the screen. He was pondering whether or not to give in and start touching himself (because why the hell not?) when the motel door flew open and Sam barged in holding his duffel under one arm and cradling his laptop with the other.  
  
“So get this,” Sam said loudly setting his belongings down in a huff. “Cas just threw me out of my nice private room because you're being an 'insufferable asshole'. Those were his words, by the way, so points for teaching an angel bad language. What the hell did you do to him?”  
  
Dean had immediately turned off the video when the door opened and sat up so his shirt covered his growing bulge. Luckily, he knew he wouldn't have to be concerned about it too long. His overgrown baby brother was nothing if not an instant boner-killer.  
  
“Why do you always assume _I_ did something wrong?” Dean asked affronted.  
  
Sam responded with bitchface #14 and sat down at the table with his computer. “I take it the viewing party didn't go well?”  
  
“Not exactly.”  
  
Sam's eye narrowed. “You didn't blame him did you?”  
  
“No,” Dean scoffed. “'Course not. Jeez, Sammy, have a little faith in me.”  
  
“Sorry,” Sam said, glancing from his computer to his brother. “I know how you get in uncomfortable situations and I didn't want you projecting your anger with yourself onto Cas.”  
  
“That's not what happened,” Dean snapped. “I just reacted badly to some stuff he said and it made him think I didn't want him here.”  
  
“So you _did_ want him to stay?”  
  
“Sam,” Dean said leaning back against the headboard. “I'm not really up for another heart-to-heart at the moment so drop it already.”  
  
“Whatever you say.” Sam gave a knowing smile and turned his attention to the computer. “Just trying to help.”  
  
Dean cast a sidelong glance at his brother and wondered why Sam was acting like he knew _something_. He sighed frustrated and wished Sam wasn't in the room so he could watch the video again. He wanted to see a version of himself, high or not, that was actually happy and didn't give a shit about labels and what other people thought. He wanted to see Castiel just as content and carefree in a way he'd never seen the angel before. But, he mostly wanted to see the way Cas looked at him with those inhuman cerulean eyes, like he was worthy of the angel's worship, devotion, and love.  
   
_Oh._  
   
It all suddenly clicked in his mind. He didn't need to watch the video to see the adoration in Cas' eyes because that was the way Cas  _always_ looked at him. Dean wasn't sure how he had missed it before when it was right in front of him the _whole damn time._ Cas had said as much.  
  
“Son of a bitch!”  
  
Dean shot out of the bed and went to the door.  
  
Sam looked up from the computer screen, startled by the sudden movement. “Going somewhere?”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean grinned. “Don't wait up.”  
  
When the door slammed closed behind him, Sam noticed Dean's phone was still on his bed and the car keys were on the table. He smiled to himself. He might be getting his own room after all.

  
***  *  *  *  ***

  
Dean didn't bother knocking on Cas' door- he was in the middle of a life changing epiphany, there was no time for unnecessary courtesy - he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open. Cas looked up from a chair by the window and set the book he was reading on the table.  
  
“Hello, Dean," he said, getting to his feet. "What do you want?"  
   
“Before, you asked me a question and said you wanted and honest answer,” Dean shut the door, turning the lock, and went to stand in front of his friend. “My turn. How long have you been in love with me, Cas?”  
  
The color drained from the ex-angel's face and his eye went round. “Wh- why are you asking me this?”  
  
“Because no matter what’s gone down between us, you've always had my back, even when I didn't have yours. You've been there when I needed help, risked your life, rebelled from heaven and gave up everything. All for _me_. Hell, you even admitted that you constantly inconvenience yourself just to make me happy. In my experience, people don't show that kinda devotion to someone they only sorta like. So, I want you to be completely honest about how you feel about me. I promise I won't get mad or freak out again.”  
  
“Well, you never answered the question I asked you,” Cas pointed out. “And I left our room to ease your discomfort with me. I don't understand why you're trying to exacerbate things by bringing this up now.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Dean nodded. “To address the second issue: I didn't want you to leave the room. I actually like bunking with you more than Sam these days. You don't stink up the place with rancid farts and you don't snore like a freakin' moose in heat. And if you really wanted to 'ease my discomfort' then you wouldn't have made your little masturbation confession.”  
  
A light blush returned the color to Cas' cheeks and he looked away shyly. Dean found himself thinking grown men shouldn't be that adorable. “I'm sorry, that was inappropriate and I-”  
  
“Cas, I told you to quit apologizing for everything,” Dean said, silencing the other man. “Besides, not like I can judge you since I...” Dean held up his fist and quickly moved it back and forth a few times. Cas made a face at the lewd gesture and Dean laughed. “I didn't mean for you to hear that earlier. I kinda got carried away.”  
  
“It's fine,” Cas said and took a small step away from the hunter.  
  
Dean noticed Cas moving away and scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Are you going to give me an answer?”  
  
“No,” Cas said firmly.  
  
“No?” Dean repeated. This wasn't going to be as easy as all those stupid rom-coms Sam liked to watch made it seem. “C'mon, Cas, I know this is weird, but you gotta be honest with me. What happened to all that 'I'm not ashamed' stuff you said?”  
  
“Dean, please,” Cas said, his tone pleading. “Don't you understand that you're all I have left? You, Sam, and Kevin, that's it. I can't lose you.”  
  
“You're not gonna lose me,” Dean replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. “I just need to know.”  
  
“Why?” Cas asked, raising his voice. “It's not like you're ever honest about _your_ feelings.”  
  
“Dammit, Cas, that's what I'm trying to do right now,” Dean responded. Cas' head tilted in confusion and Dean decided that since he was pretty sure he already knew the answer, there was no point in waiting on Cas' stubborn ass to say it.  
   
_Fuck it._  
   
Dean surged forward, putting a hand around the nape of Cas' neck and pushed their lips together. Cas stood still, his body tense and made no attempt to reciprocate the kiss. Dean pulled away, hoping he hadn't just fucked up again.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Cas asked.  
  
“Well, you said you wondered what it would be like to kiss me,” Dean answered as he tried and failed to sound causal. “I wanted to give you one you wouldn't forget.”  
  
“Oh.” Cas' tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips and Dean's eyes followed the movement.

“Of course, a kiss works best if _both_ parties participate.”  
  
“I'm sorry. I was surprised,” Cas said and with a hint of flirtation added, “We could try again.”  
  
Dean nodded in agreement. “We probably should. I hear I have _exceptionally_ high expectations to live up to.”  
  
This time, Cas closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and leaning in. When their lips met again, Dean wasted no time before swiping his tongue along Cas' bottom lip, seeking entrance into his mouth. Cas obliged, parting his lips to let Dean in and began to copy Dean's motions.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Dean gave a cocky grin at the state of Castiel. The former angel looked wrecked. His lips red and swollen, pupils blown, and his hair tousled more than usual from Dean running his fingers through it.    
  
“Damn, I must be good,” Dean said, still grinning smugly.  
  
“It was...good,” Cas responded. “Maybe you could do better?”  
  
Dean's grin widened. Who knew Cas was such a flirt? “I'm gonna need you on the bed for _better_.”  
  
“Alright,” Cas said and let go of Dean's waist.  
  
Dean took Cas' hand in his and led him to the bed. It was incredibly corny and made him feel like a girl, but he needed Cas to know what he was feeling, even if he couldn't adequately express it with words. He wasn't sure himself what he was doing, but he knew it felt right. He pulled Cas down on the bed and climbed on top to straddle him. Leaning down he softly brushed his mouth over Cas' and the former angel brought his head up to captured Dean's teasing lips with his. Dean smiled into the kiss. He kind of liked the idea of Cas taking charge. Dean titled his head to run his mouth over Cas' jawline. Neither had shaved since the day before and Cas' stubble was scratchy, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He trailed his lips down Cas' chin to his neck, gently nibbling and sucking on the exposed skin.  
  
Cas' breath hitched when Dean found a sweet spot and his whole body bucked upward, pushing his hardness into Dean's leg. Dean looked down at Cas quizzically. “You like that?”  
  
“Yes, it feels-” Cas panted and his words turned into a moan when Dean sucked on the spot again.    
  
“Do you wanna keep going?” Dean asked and Cas didn't hesitate to nod his head. Dean sat up on his knees and pulled his shirts off. Cas' eyes traced over his muscular torso, lingering on the scars and moving back up to his face, he smiled. Dean reached down and tugged at the t-shirt Cas was wearing. Cas understood and sat up as much as he could with the hunter on top of him and Dean pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside. Cas laid on his back again and Dean took a moment to appreciate his body. He placed a palm on Cas' chest and could feel his heart was pounding just as fast as his own was. He ran his hands over the smooth, flat chest and leaned in again to kiss along his collarbone. Cas lightly scratched his nails down Dean's back and ran his fingers through his short spikes.  
  
When Dean moved lower and bit at the nub of one of Cas' nipples, the brunt arched his back and groaned. Dean repeated the action on his other nipple and Cas thrust his hips up so their clothed erections rubbed together.  
  
_“Fuck,_ ” Dean moaned and put his hands on the other man's hips to hold him still. He continued working his way down until he got to the Enochian sigils. He traced his tongue over the marked skin and laughed when Cas shuddered and tried to move his hips.  
  
“ _Dean,_ ” Cas whined and Dean relished the fact that he was making his angel fall apart from his mouth alone. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way back up the angel"s body and returned to his lips. Since Dean was no longer restraining his movement, Cas rocked their hips together.  
  
Dean pulled back and locked eyes with the man under him. “Am I meeting your standards?” Cas looked down at the large bulge in his jeans and gave Dean a what-the-fuck-do-you-think glare.  
  
“How far do you wanna take this?” Dean had to ask. He knew they were moving too fast, and given Castiel's (still maybe? he should probably ask) virginal status, he didn't want to push him. Also, Dean had no idea how this worked with another dude. Apparently, he had thought of that last night when they decided to go watch a gay porn for “educational purposes”, but since he couldn't remember anything it was still mostly guess work. He thought they could probably just grind together like they had been, but he really didn't want to shoot in his pants. Especially considering the rest of his clothes were in the other room.  
  
“I'm fine with whatever you want, Dean.” Cas answered.  
  
“This isn't about me right now,” Dean told him. Cas already did enough shit just because Dean wanted it. This was going to be about Cas. “It's my turn to make you happy for a change.”  
  
“Is that the only reason you're doing this?” Cas asked, a slight panic to his voice. “You don't owe me anything, and if you did, this is not how I would want to be repaid.”  
  
_Goddammit!_ “No, Cas, I didn't mean it like that,” Dean said and bent down to give him a reassuring kiss. “If I didn't want to be doing this, I wouldn't.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Cas asked, still not entirely convinced. “It seems a sudden change from your earlier denial. Your friendship is more important to me than anything, and I don't want you to do something you will regret.”  
  
“I told you already, I want this.” Dean pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “And no matter what, you're not going to lose me. We're family, man.” He kissed down Cas' cheek to whisper in his ear. “Just not literally family because then _this,_ " he rocked his hips, "would be really fucked up.” He sucked on Cas' earlobe and ground their groins together again. His dick was thankful for the friction and he decided their pants really needed to be off _now_.  
  
He reached down and rubbed Cas through his jeans. Cas pushed into his palm with a wanton noise and Dean used his other hand to undo the buttons on both of their jeans. He sat up in the bed to get his boots off. Cas did the same and took the initiative to strip off his pants and boxers while he was at it.  

“Y’know, part of the excitement comes from slowly undressing your partner,” Dean informed, amused with the ex-angel’s eagerness.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind next time,” Cas said unconcerned. “Would you like me to undress you?”  
  
“Go for it.” Dean got on his back and Cas moved down to hook his fingers under the waistline and divested him of both jeans and underwear in one quick motion. Cas positioned himself over Dean and moved his mouth over a nipple, copying what Dean had done to him. “Feels good, Cas.”  
  
Dean’s approval was all Cas needed. He moved to the other nipple and flicked the nub with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He moved lower, peppering Dean’s chest with kisses, giving the scarred areas extra attention. When he went even lower, Dean lifted his head to see what he was doing. When girls went that far down it’s because they were about to blow him. He didn’t think Cas was quite ready to suck dick yet, he knew he wasn’t.  
  
Cas continued kissing down to the area right above the light brown hair of his groin. He looked up to meet Dean’s eyes. “May I taste you?”  
  
_Holy fuck, that’s sexy!_  
  
“Cas, do you know what you’re asking?”  
  
“I believe you've referred to it as a _blow job_.” Cas kissed the skin around Dean’s cock, avoiding any contact until he gained permission.  
  
“Do you know how to do it?” Dean asked. He really didn’t mind a sloppy blowjob, and the thought of Cas doing it to him was making his cock throb.  
  
“I’m a quick learner,” Cas answered, his mouth so close, Dean felt the heat from his breath on his shift.  
  
“But I don’t-” Dean thought about how to word it so it wouldn’t offend Cas. “I’m not ready to…do _that_.”  
  
“I don't require you to reciprocate, Dean,” Cas assured. “I would like the try it, if you're willing.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Dean said. Who was he to turn down head? “Just, uh, watch the teeth.”  
  
Cas smiled and took Dean’s cock in hand, stroking a few times before moving his mouth over it and slowly licking up the shaft. When he got to the leaking head, he swiped his tongue over the slit, tasting the precome. Dean watched Cas wrap his full lips around the crown of his cock and he moaned, carding his fingers through Cas' dark hair and forcing himself not to thrust up. Cas moved down the shaft agonizing slow, taking as much in as he could without gagging. He pulled up and sucked, swirling his tongue around and went back down with more ease. With each slide up he ran his tongue over the head of Dean's slit then moved back down, taking him in deeper each time. After a few minutes, Cas was more confident and began bobbing his head faster, listening to Dean moan his name as he worked him with his mouth. He brought one hand up to knead Dean’s balls, gently squeezing every time he worked his mouth up the length. Dean’s groaned loudly, gripping Cas’ hair tighter and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting deep into the wet heat, hitting the back of Cas' throat. Cas gagged and pulled off.  
  
“Shit, sorry,” Dean said wincing. “I got carried away. You okay?”  
  
Cas smiled at him with wet swollen lips. “Would you like me to continue?”  
  
_Hell yeah!_  
  
“Nah, let me do something for you.” Dean sat up and gave Cas a kiss, tasting himself on the ex-angel's lips. He put his arms around the other man and flipped them so Cas was on his back again. Dean straddled him and took Cas’ cock in his hand. He figured if the former angel could suck his dick, the least he could do was give the guy a handy. Cas threw his head back and gasped when Dean’s strong fingers wrapped around his length and began stroking at a steady pace.  
  
Dean was surprised to find that he wasn’t at all weirded out by having his hand on another man’s junk. The angle was awkward, but Cas didn’t seem to mind so Dean kept pumping him, building momentum. He used his thumb to smear the precome over head, sliding up and down the shaft and twisting occasionally in a way he liked to do to himself. When it looked like Cas was about ready to lose it, Dean pulled his hand off and repositioned himself on top of the other man.  
  
Cas whined when Dean moved his hand away, but his protests were cut off as the hunter crashed their mouths together and rubbed their cocks against each other. Both men moaned, rocking their hips again and began a slow rhythm. Cas lifted his head enough to reach Dean’s neck and suck on his salty skin.  
  
“ _Ooh, fuck_ ,” Dean groaned and lifted his hips just enough to get his hand between them. He took both of their lengths in his hand and pumped them together as best he could considering neither were exactly small. Mixing the warm liquid from their weeping cocks, he spread it down the shafts as they slid against each other.  
  
Cas gripped Dean’s shoulder and moved the other down between them, wrapping his own hand around Dean’s and they worked together. Dean leaned forward, capturing Cas’ mouth again as they each thrust into their combined palms. He bit down on Cas’ bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and loved the way the ex-angel moaned and bucked his hips.  
  
“Dean, I’m-“  
  
Dean cut him off with another quick kiss. “You gonna come?”  
  
Cas looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown and nodded. Dean thought it was the best his angel had ever looked and damn if that didn’t make him want to come right then. He tightened his grip and rocked faster. “ _Fuck,_ ” Dean panted and rested his forehead on Cas’. “Come for me, Cas.”  
  
“Dean, I-” Cas’ words dissolved into a loud series of “ _Oh, Dean"_ and " _yes_ " which the hunter was sure (and didn’t care) that the rest of the motel could hear. Cas arched his back, tightened his grip on Dean's shoulder and released, shooting hot ropes of white over both of their stomachs. Dean thrust forward a few more times, working Cas through his orgasm then followed his friend over the edge. His come covered their hands and mixed with Cas’ and he collapsed on top of the other man, not caring about the mess between them.  
  
Their breaths were heavy, skin tacky with sweat and semen, and they laid wrapped in each other for several minutes before Dean found the energy move. He rolled off Cas to lay on his side next to him. Cas looked over, a completely blessed-out expression on his face.  
  
“I was right,” the former angel said, smiling.  
  
“About?” Dean asked lazily, tracing a finger over the reddened skin of Cas’ right nipple and wondering how he never noticed the large freckle just above the areola.  
  
“You are an exceptional kisser,” Cas answered playfully.  
  
“Not so bad yourself,” he responded with a laugh then decided to take advantage of Cas’ post-coital bliss. “So…are you gonna answer that question I asked or what?”  
  
Cas reached down to pick up his discarded t-shirt and used it to clean the drying come from their stomachs. He tossed the soiled shirt on the floor again and rolled on his side to face Dean. “You already know the answer, but if you insist I say it, I will.” He lightly brushed his fingers over Dean’s cheek and leaned forward until their lips were barely touching. “But not until you’re ready to hear it.”  
  
Dean responded by pushing in for a full kiss while they tangled their legs together.

  
  
***  *  *  *  ***

  
Sam was startled awake by the sound of a car honking outside and instinctively grabbed the gun from under his pillow and sat up. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t being attacked and he came down from _Hunter Mode_ , setting the gun on the nightstand. He yawned and looked over at the other bed: empty. With the faint light from the streetlamp coming through the window, he could also see that the car keys were still on the table. Dean obviously hadn’t been back. The clock showed it was after three in the morning.  
  
He smiled and ran a hand through his hair, which was slightly tangled from sleep. He couldn’t believe his brother had _finally_ pulled his head out of his ass and acted on his feelings for the former angel. Sam had hoped, but never thought the day would come when he wouldn’t be stuck uncomfortably in the middle of their unresolved sexual tension.  
  
It was definitely going to be a good thing (unless Dean screwed it up), and it would be nice to see them both happy. He then realized it was kind of creepy to be in bed, grinning like a goofball over his brother’s sex life so he closed his eyes tried to fall back asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fun fact: There really is a Rainbow Cabaret bathhouse in Tampa. Other than the description of the actual building my portrayal of it is entirely fictional.


	5. Wait For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's roller coaster ride of emotions isn't quite over. Charlie comes to the rescue and sexy times ensue for Dean and Castiel.

 

* * *

 

For the second day in a row, Dean awoke to the sound of pounding. His eyes flew open with a foreboding sense of déjà vu, which quickly abated as memories of the previous night's events came flooding back. He stared up at the water-damaged ceiling tiles, trying to analyze the twisting feeling that was forming in his gut when more knocking pulled him out of his head and back to reality.

“Open up, Dean,” Sam's voice called, muffled through the thick wooden door.

Dean tilted his head and looked down at the man laying half on top of him. Cas had his arm draped over the hunter's broad chest, his face buried against his side and all Dean could see was a dark nest of ridiculously tousled hair. Cas mumbled something unintelligible and burrowed closer to the warmth of Dean's body; his morning wood quite evident against Dean leg.

Dean carefully moved Cas’ arm away and slid out of the bed. He picked up an extra pillow to cover his junk – because who has time to put on pants when your brother is about to smash his way into your motel room? - and went to crack open the door.

“Hiya, Sammy,” Dean said as cheerfully as he could muster in his still half-asleep and not particularity jovial state.

“Were you guys still sleeping?” Sam asked with a bitchface. “Checkout's in half an hour.” He held up Dean's duffel he brought from the other room.

“We were up late,” Dean explained and opened the door enough to reach out and grab his bag.

Sam's eyes went to the pillow Dean was holding over his crotch and made a face. “You could've at least put on clothes.”

“Not with the way you were Hulking-out on this door,” Dean snapped back. “I'll wake Cas, you go get the car ready.”

“It is ready, Dean. I've been up for hours.”

“Why didn't you wake us up then?” Dean asked irritated. Now he was going to have to rush through his shower and other morning routines and didn't even have time for coffee first.

“Well, I didn't want to interrupt. Thought you might be doing _stuff,”_ Sam responded and was unable to hide his grin. Dean's involuntarily cringe did not go unnoticed by his brother. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” Dean answered a few octaves higher than normal. He cleared his throat and tried to sound more convincing. “Don't worry about it. It’s my problem.” He caught a brief glimpse of the concerned surprise on Sam's face just as he shut the door.

He dug out a set of clean clothes from his bag and put them in the bathroom along with his toiletry bag. He picked up his boxers from the floor and went to pull them on only to discover they were hard and crusted with patches of dried come. Cringing again, this time of his own accord, he tossed the boxers in the trashcan and put on his jeans instead. He wasn't sure why covering himself up mattered; not only had Cas already seen everything, he had gone down on him _twice_ the night before. He couldn’t explain why, it just felt awkward being so exposed around the other man.

“C'mon, time to get up,” he said loudly, standing over his sleeping friend.

Cas groaned in protest and rolled over on his back, his erection standing at full attention.

“For fuck sake, Cas, wake the hell up,” Dean said, forcing himself to look anywhere but at the naked man in bed. “We gotta leave soon.”

Cas barely opened one eye to peek at the hunter for a second then closed it again. “You could give me a _reason_ to wake up,” he mumbled.

“We have to be outta here in twenty minutes,” Dean told him, ignoring the suggestion. “Stop playing around and get up. I'm gonna take a shower real quick.”

Cas opened both eyes. “May I join you?”

“Jesus, Cas, NO,” Dean yelled. He wasn’t sure why he was lashing out, he knew it wasn't fair to Cas, but he also didn't know how to explain what he was feeling and why he needed time to think. “If you're so goddamn horny, take care of yourself.” He didn't look back to see Cas' hurt expression before he went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

He ran his hand over his face and glared at himself in the mirror. There were very noticeable marks of different shapes and shades of red around his neck and down his torso from where Cas had sucked and nibbled his way over Dean's body. He was surprised Sam hadn't made any smart-ass comments because there's no way he didn’t see them. Dean sighed. He hadn't had a hickey since he was sixteen and now at age thirty-five, he found himself covered in them; given by a man who used to be a freakin' angel.

He was just stepping under the spray of warm water when he heard the door in the other room slam shut.  

_Awesome. You really fucked up this time, Winchester._

Dean let his head fall forward, resting his forehead on the tile wall, letting the rivets of water wash over his sensitive skin. He didn't know what to do. He had been so sure of what he wanted the night before, but as soon as he woke up, all of that certainty was gone. The really messed up thing was he didn't even know what part of it exactly was freaking him out. There was the obvious “gay” thing which while technically they didn't have sex, they had some great non-sex that led to him getting off several times – once with Cas' mouth wrapped around him – and that was _pretty damn gay_. Then there were the commitment issues he developed as a result of his hunter lifestyle. He didn't even know if he was capable of making something long-term work since he only ever tried it once and it was a complete disaster. There was also the fact that he didn't actually know what Cas was expecting of him. They really hadn't taken the time to discuss it before ending up naked in bed and now he didn't know how he was supposed to define their relationship. Where they friends? Fuck buddies? Lovers?

He knew he never should have let things get as far as they did so quickly, but as usual, his dick was making all the decisions, and clearly, Cas had the same problem. Dean frowned and pulled himself away from the wall to start washing. He didn't have time for another bout of self-refection. He'd have to sort his feelings out on the drive back to Kansas.

***  *  *  *  ***

When Dean got down to the motel parking lot, he was met with the bitchiest bitchface his brother had ever bitched. Sam was leaning against the side of the Impala with a look that would have the most fearsome demons of Hell fleeing in terror. Cas was nowhere in sight.

“What the hell happened, Dean?” Sam asked crossing his arms. “Cas is really upset.”

“What're you talking about? Where is he?”

“He’s taking a shower in my room. What'd you do to him?”

“Nothing,” Dean scoffed and went to put his bag in the trunk. “You know how grumpy he is before he's had his morning coffee.”

Sam eyed him skeptically for a moment. He was about to point out that Cas appeared to be more crestfallen than cranky when the former angel made his way down the stairs and over to the car. Without a word, he threw his bag in and climbed in the backseat, sitting on the passenger side – which Sam noted was highly unusual since Cas always sat behind Dean so they could stare longingly at each other through the mirror. Sam chose not to comment, taking his place in the front as Dean rounded the car and got behind the wheel.

***  *  *  *  ***

The atmosphere in the car was excruciatingly awkward. Dean was blasting AC/DC as loud as possible – clearly for the sole purpose of preventing anyone from speaking – while gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Cas sat with his head bowed and sunglasses covering his eyes despite the overcast sky outside.

Two hours into the drive, they stopped at a diner in Gainesville for lunch. Dean lingered behind the others until they both sat down then squeezed into the booth next to his brother. Hurt flashed over Cas' face for a second before he managed to hide it behind his usual stoicism. Dean pretended not to notice and when their food arrived, they ate in silence. Cas excused himself from the table after he finished most of his burger, and Sam took the opportunity to question Dean.

“So you sticking with the 'Cas is just grumpy' story or are you going to tell me what really happened?"

Dean shifted in his seat. “'S'nothin'. Drop it,” he said through a mouthful of Cas' abandoned fries.

“I don't think so,” Sam replied annoyed. “I'm the one that's gonna be stuck in a car with the two of you for the next eighteen hours, so either talk to me about it or go to Cas right now and resolve it.”

Dean swallowed and let out a defeated sigh. “I just need time to think is all.”

“About?”

“All this stuff with Cas,” Dean said uncomfortably. “I'm just not sure.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “You're not sure about what? That you want to be with him?”

“Maybe. It's weird as hell,” Dean answered quietly. “I don't know if I can do...that.”

“Well, you should have thought about that before you went and had sex with the guy,” Sam replied, raising his voice. A few curious patrons at the table next to them turned to look in their direction.

“Jesus, Sam, shut the fuck up,” Dean snapped. “I didn't have sex with him!”

“I don’t need details,” Sam responded, not caring if they were overheard, “and you can deny it on semantics or whatever, but you spent the night with him in a room with one bed, were butt-ass naked when you answered the door, and it was hard to miss the fact you're covered in hickeys and what I'm guessing is beard burn, so don't tell me nothing happened.”

“Not sayin' _nothing_ happened, just don't wanna make it more than it was.”

“Why, because that would be too gay for you?”

Dean winced and looked away.

“Oh my god!” Sam gaped. “That's what this is about, isn't it?”

“I don't know, maybe,” Dean answered. “I mean, wouldn't you be freaking out?”

“I really can't say,” Sam answered honestly. “But I'd like to think that I would've thought about the consequences before sleeping with my already borderline depressed friend. Have you even considered how you're hurting Cas right now?”

“'Course I have,” Dean said, staring down at the table. “Not like I wanna add more crap to our lives, but I gotta work this out in my head first. It wouldn't be fair to him if I didn't.”

“Okay, and did you tell Cas that's what's going on or did you just suddenly start acting like a ass to push him away?” Dean's guilty expression was all the answer Sam needed. “Dean, you've got to tell him.”

“Fine, stop nagging. I'll talk to him.” Dean scooted his chair back and stood up. “You take care of the check.”

“I'll give you guys some time,” Sam said and gestured to the window where he could see Cas outside waiting for them by the car. “Make it right, Dean.”

Dean grunted and left his brother to pay for their meal. He stopped by the restroom before heading outside and meeting Cas. The former angel didn't saying anything when Dean stepped up next to him and leaned back on the car.

“Can we talk?” Dean asked, not really knowing how to start the conversation.

“Just talk or are you going to yell at me again?” Cas asked harshly.

“I'm sorry I've been kind of an dick today,” Dean said. “I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.”

“What did I do wrong, Dean?”

Even through Cas' sunglasses, Dean could see the sadness in his eyes. “It's not anything you did, buddy. You know how fucked up I am so it shouldn't really surprise you that I'm not handling this situation very well.”

“Situation?” Cas repeated. “You're referring to the development of our relationship? You told me you were sure, Dean. You said that you wanted it. Wanted  _me_.”

“I know, Cas, and last night I meant it, but today it's just really confusing and I don't know what to do.”

“Did you not enjoy it?” Cas asked sadly. “I know I'm not experienced, but you had no complaints about my performance last night.”

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean couldn't stop the blush he got at the memory of the very unangelic things Cas had done to him. “Obviously I, y'know, _liked_ it,” he tripped over the words in embarrassment, “but this is unknown territory for me and there's a lot I have to consider.”

“Such as?”

“Well, for starters, there's more to romantic relationships than whether or not the sex stuff is good.” Dean was startled, never having thought he'd say those words and actually mean them. “I think I know how you feel about me, and I care about you, but I'm not exactly sure what I want right now. I need some time to figure that out.”

“You need time to determine whether or not you want to be in an amorous relationship with me?” Cas asked, his tone even, but his expression confused and affronted. “Is it customary to wait until after you've had sex with someone to make that decision?”

“We didn't have-” Dean's words were cut off by the glare Cas shot him. “Alright, yes, I know I kinda rushed things last night and maybe I didn't think everything through, but yesterday was freakin' weird and sexually charged and it's been a _really_ long time since I got laid.” He realized after the fact that he shouldn't have made it sound like he only did it because he was desperate. “I'm sorry. You know I'm no good at feelings and crap.”

“Understatement,” Cas muttered. “What am I supposed to do until you make a decision? Pretend like it didn't happen?”

“I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean sighed. “I know it's gonna be awkward, but please just give me some time, okay?”

“As you wish,” Cas said after a few moments of consideration and Dean smiled slightly, getting the reference. “It's not as if you haven't had years already, but as always, you're issues come first.”

Dean's smile faded and he blinked at Cas. He knew it was fair and that he deserved it, but he hated that Cas was hurt and angry with him. The only reason he had come up with the ill conceived plan to get the ex-angel laid in the first place was because he wanted to help Cas feel better. Now, it seemed that he only made things worse for both of them.

 

Sam had been waiting by the diner door to give them privacy, so when he saw Cas climbing in the backseat and Dean going to the front he headed towards the car and hoped for a tension free ride back home.

***  *  *  *  ***

If Sam didn't already know that there was no longer a God in heaven, he would have been saying his praises when they finally made it back to the bunker around sunrise. Dean had decided not to stop at a motel and opted to continue driving through the night. His reasons behind that decision were fairly obvious and no one argued.

“How was Florida?” Kevin asked over a steaming cup of coffee as soon as the trio had made it inside.

All three men groaned in response and made their way to each of their rooms to get some much needed rest.

Kevin chuckled to himself. Sometimes he was glad he was too valuable to risk going on hunts. They didn't seem very fun. He made his way to his room to continue work on the Angel tablet and let his friends sleep off whatever horrors the Sunshine State had brought down upon them.

***  *  *  *  ***

Two days later, Dean was sitting in his room where he had spent most of his time since they got back. Sorting out his thoughts was proving to be a difficult task and he kept getting distracted watching the video taken the night they had been drugged. He had deleted the recording from the strip club and the one filmed outside of the bathhouse, but couldn't bring himself to erase the one of him and Cas. He was in the middle of watching it for the third time in a row when a text message from an unknown number came through: **Thx for getting us fired fucktard. btw that vid of u and ur bf is on the internet. Good luck deleting it.**

Dean read the message twice before he realized who had sent it and what they meant. He left his room and went to find his brother, who was, not surprisingly, in the library doing research -- because he's a giant nerd with nothing else to do.

“Haven't seen you all day,” Sam commented, not taking his eyes off the laptop he had in front of him.

Dean held his phone with the text message between the computer and his brother's face. Sam read it quickly and his head snapped up, looking somewhat guilty.

“What did you do, Sam?” Dean asked.

“Uh,” Sam ran his hand through his hair nervously. “So, I kind of reported those strippers to the guy who owns that club.”

“What?”

“Dean, you were right that they shouldn't get away with what they did,” Sam said, defensively. “I really didn't think anything would come of it since you didn't file a police report and there was no way to prove it.”

“I don't give a shit that those rapey skanks got canned. That's fucking karma. I wanna know what the last part is supposed to mean.”

“Well, it sounds like they uploaded that video of you and Cas.”

“Oh, that's awesome,” Dean said, sarcastically. “How do we get it taken down?”

“I wouldn't even know where to start looking for something like that,” Sam responded. “Is it really that dig of a deal? I mean, who would even want to watch it, anyway?” He tried to sound reassuring, but the topic of his brother's leaked gay porno was making him a little uncomfortable.

“Why wouldn't people wanna watch it?” Dean asked, offended. Not that he wanted anyone to, but he and Cas were good-looking guys and it wasn't unreasonable to assume that a lot of people would be into that sorta thing.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “I'm actually not going to continue this conversation.” He stood up from the table and shut his laptop. “And if you're going to look for that video you better use your own computer to do it.”

“You can't leave me to look by myself,” Dean whined. “You're the research guy. Besides, it's your fault for pissing those chicks off.”

“Dean, you can't expect me to help you check a bunch of gay porn sites,” Sam said incredulously. “I'm totally supportive, but come on. I wouldn't do that even if it were straight porn. And in case you forgot, that video came from _your_ phone so if those strippers put it online, they did it after you guys passed out. Don't blame me, you're the one that picked them up because you couldn’t deal with your feelings for Cas like an adult.”

”Whatever. I'll just look myself.”

“You know, we do know somebody who might be able to help,” Sam said, stopping on his way out of the library with his laptop in hand.

Dean's eyes went wide. “No, we're not calling Charlie. I'm not letting anymore people in on this.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “It's not like she'll judge you, Dean,” he responded. “In fact, she'll probably geek out over it finally happening.”

Dean's eyes narrowed. “What do mean 'finally happening'?”    

Sam held his laptop closer to his chest, like a protective barrier. “She may have mentioned something about subtext in Chuck's books and wanted to know if you two were really that intense. You're welcome to ask her to elaborate when she gets here.”

“We're not _intense_ ,” Dean mumbled. “And how the hell does she know about it anyway?” As far as he knew, Chuck's writing ended with the apocalypse and that stuff was never even been published.

“ _Everyone_ knows about it,” Sam answered, turning and leaving to go call the redhead.

***  *  *  *  ***

Dean was wandering absentmindedly around the bunker waiting for Sam to get back from picking up Charlie. He wasn't sure how much his brother had told her about what he needed her help with, but as he had yet to sort out his feelings on the matter, he wasn't looking forward to another person knowing. He found his way to the lounge that was set up with a sofa, TV and entertainment area. Kevin requested a game system to use on his down time, not that prophets actually got down time, but the brothers wanted the kid to have something to do other than translating heavenly tablets. Dean was already expecting to find Kevin playing a game on his new Xbox, but was surprised to see Cas sitting next to him on the couch with a controller in hand. Both were focused on the screen as their Lego Batman characters battled the Joker's giant robot through the streets of Gotham. Neither noticed Dean standing in the doorway taking in the unfamiliar sight of Castiel enthralled in a video game.

“Shoot it, shoot it, shoot it,” Kevin yelled in excitement.

“I'm trying to, but it keeps moving,” Cas responded and pushed the buttons on the controller with more force. “This masked child is thoroughly inept. I don't understand why The Batman would require his assistance in battle.”

Kevin laughed. “Robin is boss, dude. _You're_ the one who can't aim.”

Dean chuckled quietly, trying not to alert them to his presence, which would undoubtedly bring down the mood and send Cas back into hiding. Since they had returned to the bunker, both had sequestered themselves in their rooms and Dean had barely seen the former angel.

He continued watching the two, amused at their lighthearted banter. Cas moved up to sit on the edge of the couch, concentrating on the screen and biting at his lower lip. Dean's attention was drawn to his friend's mouth. Cas' tongue darted out to wet his full, slightly chapped lips and Dean couldn't force himself to look away. He remembered how surprisingly soft those lips were and how fucking amazing they looked wrapped around his-

That train of thought was quickly interrupted by a triumphant whoop from Kevin when they finally defeated the robot. Kevin held up his hand and Cas gave him a quick high five then slumped back down on the couch as the game went on. Grinning to himself at the scene, Dean left them to it and made his way to the kitchen for a beer.

He had barely swallowed the last drops of his bottle when he heard the squeaking sound of the bunker's metal door opening.

“Look who's here,” Sam called out loudly as he descended the staircase to the main level, the redhead in tow.

When Charlie saw Dean, her face lit up and she ran to pull him into a hug. “Greetings, handmaiden.”

“My queen,” Dean said fondly, hugging her back. “Uh, thanks for coming.”

“Are you kidding? There's no way I'd miss my OTP becoming canon,” she said with a knowing grin.

Dean blinked at her. “Huh?”

“It's just a thing,” she said, waving off an explanation. “So, Dean, I'd ask what's new with you but I think Sam filled me in on everything. Speaking of which, where's that dreamy angel of yours?”

Dean clenched his jaw and glared at his brother. “We'll talk about that in a little bit,” he said to Charlie and led them towards the lounge.

“Hey, pause the game real quick, I want you guys to meet Charlie,” Dean said to Kevin and Cas as soon as they were at the door and the two stood to greet the newcomer.

“You're a prophet? That sounds pretty cool.”

“Not really,” Kevin responded. “It mostly involves constant migraines and everyone trying to kill me.”

“Bummer,” Charlie said and mouthed a silent 'oops' to the brothers. “And you must be Castiel.” She took the ex-angel's hand and not so subtlety checked him out before turning her head to give the older Winchester an approving nod and wink. “I've read tons of stuff about you so it's kind of weird we're finally meeting,” she said, turning back to look at Cas. “From the Supernatural books, of course,” she explained seeing his confused expression. “And some _other_ stuff. Anyway, I'm a huge fan and hey, thanks for helping out with that whole apocalypse debacle.”

“Uh, you're welcome?” Cas said, unsure if that was the correct response to the redhead's rambling.

“Although, that's probably a touchy subject,” she went on, mistaking Cas' confusion with discomfort. “Sorry, sometimes my mouth doesn't have a filter.” She laughed nervously. “Let's start over. Hi, I'm Charlie.”

“You did not offend me,” Cas assured her. “That was actually one of the more pleasant greetings I have received.”

“Seriously?” Charlie asked and let her shoulders relax a little.

“Yes,” Cas said. “There's usually more screaming and fleeing involved. On the rare occasion, someone will plunge a knife through my heart.”

“Dean!” Charlie exclaimed in an excited tone. “That was Dean. I read it.”

Cas nodded. “It's a recurring habit of his.”

“Alright, that's enough,” Dean cut in, not liking the direction _that_ was taking. “C'mon Charlie, we got work to do.”

Charlie perked up, remembering why she was there. Yes, she _did_ have work to do. “Lead the way, handmaiden.” She followed Dean down the hall and into his bedroom. “So… boyfriend troubles?” She asked as soon as Dean had shut the door behind them.

“That's not funny.” Dean sat down on the bed and gestured for her to do the same.

“I wasn't joking,” she replied and took a seat. “I came to help, remember?”

“Yeah, so Sam told you about Tampa and that damn video?”

“Uh-huh.” Her lips curled up in a small grin. “You wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“You sure? It seems like you're missing a great opportunity to get advice from someone who's been there.” She faked a yawn. “But if you don't want my help then suit yourself. I saw a sweet looking Xbox out there, and Dean, it's beckoning me right now.”

Dean's head snapped up. “Wait, so you're not going to help get that damn video off the internet unless I talk about my feelings? That's blackmail.”

“It might be slightly coercive,” she agreed. “Choice is yours Winchester. Start talking or I go show those boys my mad gamer skills.”

“Dammit, fine!” Dean let out a defeated sigh. Honestly, he was glad to have Charlie there since he had been unable to work things out on his own. He wasn't about to tell her that though. “What exactly did my nosy ass brother tell you?”

Charlie repeated everything the younger Winchester had shared and Dean filled her in on the rest, only leaving out the more intimate details.

“Dean,” Charlie repositioned herself on the bed to directly face the hunter. “I'm not an expert but from what you just told me, it sounds like you want to be with him. I think you already know that. It's _totally_ obvious that he wants you too, so what's holding you back?”

“For starters, there's the he's a _he_ thing.”

“Okay,” she narrowed her eyes. “Well, not technically, but I see what you mean. Is that really a problem, though? It's not like you haven't been attracted to men before, this is just the first time you've acted on it, right?”

Dean looked at her surprised. “What? No, I haven't.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Dean, I've read the books, you can't bullshit me.”

“What do those damn books have to do with it?” Dean said irritated. “Can't you go super I.T. girl and delete those things from the internet or something?”

“Funny, Sam asked me the same thing earlier,” she mused. “The answer is no, not even I could do that. And, by the way, someone uploaded all of the unpublished works, just so you know.”

“What?”

“Yeah, everything up to where you guys kicked Lucifer's ass and saved the world. With some minor tweaking, it would've made a decent end to the series.”

“Charlie, this is real life, _my life,_ not freakin' _Harry Potter_ ,” Dean responded. “Can you get to the damn point?”

She sat up and straightened her back. “Right. So as I was saying, in the Supernatural books, there's a lot of subtext – of the homoerotic kind – and it was especially obvious after you met Castiel.” She paused waiting for Dean to argue and when he didn't, she went on. “You clearly want to talk this out, and you _really_ should soon. I'm sure you've noticed, but Castiel his gorgeous and he isn't going to wait around forever for you to work up the nerve.” She smiled at the blush creeping up the hunter's face. “Actually, based on what I've read about him and what you've told me, he would totally wait for you, but is it fair to expect him to?”

Dean felt the warmth in his cheeks and turned his head away from his friend. “No, I just want him to be happy.”

_I'm such a fucking girl._

She smiled to herself and was thankful he was looking away from her. “I think he probably wants the same thing for you. Has he told you how he feels?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, sort of. I mean, he didn't actually admit to loving me or anything, but it was implicit.”

“How do you feel about him?”

Dean considered the question and shook his head. “I don't know. I care about him.”

“Uh-huh, I figured,” she said trying to keep the wariness out of her voice. Emotionally constipated people could be so exhausting. “Are you attracted to him? And before you deny it, remember I know you already slept with him.”

“Then why'd you ask?” Dean snapped, but there was no venom in his tone.

“Because you need to say it out loud.”

“Okay, fine,” Dean sighed. “Yes, I'm attracted to him.”

“In a sexual way?”

“Jesus, what other way is there?” He threw his head back and glared at the ceiling in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Just asking,” she said innocently.

“I'm not gay, though,” he stated firmly. “I still like chicks and big boobs and all that.”

“Who wouldn't?” she asked rhetorically and playfully hit the hunter's arm. “But it doesn't have to be one or the other, or either for that matter. Sexuality can be a fluid, fickle bitch of a thing.”

“I've noticed,” he responded and turned his head to look at her. “You're only into women, right? Never been attracted to men?”

“Strictly chicks,” she answered. “I know a good-looking guy when I see one, but I have no desire to get naked and freaky with a dude. 100% proud and awesome lesbian.”

He huffed a laugh, because yeah, she was pretty awesome. “So, do I gotta start saying I'm bisexual now?”

“Only if you want to label yourself,” she replied. “Or you could just be _you_ and not give a frack what people think.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Dean said with a wry smile. “What if I mess it up?”

“Why would you?”

“You know my history. I'm not exactly cut out for relationships.”

She nodded, finally understanding what the issue was. “That's because you've always had to lie about who you were and what you did, right?”

“Yeah, and never being able to stay in one place didn't help either,” he said regretfully. “There was only one time I ever tried making something work and even then it was forced. I ended up running back to ganking monsters with Sam the first chance I got.” He swallowed the guilt down and remembered that Lisa and Ben were better off without him around, anyway. “In the hunting life it's dangerous to get too close to people, y'know? It always ends with someone you care about being dead.”

“It's a good thing Cas already knows everything about you then,” she responded. “Plus, he can take care of himself I imagine so that makes him kinda perfect.”

“You seem to really want me and Cas to happen,” Dean observed.

“I guess you could say I have a vested interest in it,” she said, making no attempt to elaborate.

“God, I really fucked up, didn't I?” He frowned. “He's so pissed at me right now, I don't even know how to make it up to him.”

Charlie smiled brightly. “Don't you though?” she said suggestively.

“Dude, I'm not gonna go have sex with him just to say 'I'm sorry'.”

“Why not? Make up sex is the best,” she said wistfully. “Man, I need a girlfriend like yesterday.”

Dean had to push aside the now renamed 'Get _Charlie_ Laid' plan that suddenly popped in his head. He had to deal with his own gay sex life first. “We haven't even had sex yet so it's not like we'd have a baseline to compare it to. Besides, I don't want him to think I'm only doing it because he wants it or that I'm gonna push him away again.”

“So, do something that's just for him,” she suggested.

“Like what?”

“Ugh, do I really have to spell it out,” she said, rolling her eyes again. “Just. For. Him.”

“Wh- _Oh_.” He had to admit the idea wasn't as repulsive as it once seemed. It might be weird at first, but he could power through. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Sweet,” she said, happily. “Promise to never, _ever_ tell me about it. Reading it in fanfic is one thing, but this is-” She cut herself off at the look Dean gave her. “Uh, I mean, _what?_ I don't read stuff like that.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at the blatant lie. “There's stories about me and Cas now?”

“Just a few.”

“Right,” he said, skeptically. “How many?”

“A few...thousand.”

Dean put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head in his hands. “Fuck my life.”

“It's not that bad. Be thankful they don't write that gross incest stuff anymore,” she said helpfully. “Not as much, at least.”

“It's still creepy even if it happens to kinda be true with Cas,” Dean said and stood up. He didn't have time for a pointless freakout. “Whatever. We're done with our Dr. Drew moment so will you please find and delete that damn video?”

“Of course,” she said and grinned smugly. “It should be a piece of cake as long as you haven't deleted the internet history on your phone.”

“You mean I probably could've just done it myself?” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it in her outstretched hand.

“I may have had to walk you through it some, but yeah.” She grinned happily. “Good talk though.”

Dean shook his head. “Why do I feel like this whole damn thing has been a conspiracy to get me to open up about my feelings?”

“Don't be silly,” she responded, already tapping away on the phone's touch screen. “A conspiracy implies that there was ill intent involved. Now, I'm going to do my thing while you go get that angel and repent your sins. Don't worry, I'll be out of here before you get back.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” he said and headed for the door.

***  *  *  *  ***

Cas was still in the lounge when Dean left his room. He, Kevin and Sam sat on the sofa in front of the TV, now playing a fighting game. Dean leaned back against the wall and waited for the match to be over. He didn't think Cas would appreciate being distracted since he seemed to be winning the round.

“You keep using the same moves, Cas. Quit it!” Kevin complained, annoyed that he couldn't get a hit in and pushed down harder on the buttons.

“I find it most effective at defeating you,” Cas responded and he did the same combination of moves again. “Flee or die, little man.”

“Never!” Kevin shouted and doubled his efforts. “You're going down.”

“You guys seriously need to work on your smack talk,” Sam said amused. “I play winner.”

“That'll be me,” Kevin announced, contradicting what was happening in the game. “Or not,” he added a moment later when Cas landed another blow and his character KOed.

“Actually, I need to talk to Cas,” Dean spoke up before the next game started.

Cas turned to look at the hunter suspiciously. “Why?”

“In private, Cas. Please.”

Cas frowned and looked at Sam - who simply shrugged unhelpfully and held out his hand for Cas' controller. “Very well.”

“I'm gonna head out to pick up dinner soon,” Sam called after them. “Any requests?”

“Somethin' greasy.”

Dean led Cas back to his bedroom and true to her word, Charlie was nowhere in sight. She had however found the bottle of Astroglide he kept in his nightstand and placed it conspicuously in the center of the bed. Dean managed to grab it and place it back in the drawer before Cas could see it.

“What do you want, Dean? I was 'on a roll',” Cas said, using air quotes – which Dean knew he now only did to annoy him – and refused to sit down when Dean gestured to the bed.

“I wanted to tell you that Charlie thinks she can get that video of us deleted,” the hunter told him and decided that if Cas wasn't going to sit down then neither would he.

“I'm sure you're thrilled there will no longer be evidence of that night.”

“Cas, it's not like that.” Dean sighed. “I just don't want it online and that's got nothing to do with you.”

“Of course,” Cas replied in an icy tone. “Will that be all?”

“No, I also wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately.” He took a step closer to the other man. “I shouldn't have pushed you away, but I had to figure things out.”

“Have you?” Cas asked evenly.

“Yeah, man, I did,” Dean answered. “I'm sorry-”

“Oh, alright,” Cas said, failing to keep the hurt from his voice. “I'll leave then.” He moved to the door, but Dean grabbed his arm and twisted him around so they were face to face.

“If you'd left me finish, I was about to say that _I'm sorry_ it took me so long to get over my shit and realize how fucking perfect you are for me.” Dean's eyes locked onto Cas' as he spoke and he didn't miss the flash of surprise from the brunet. He closed the distance between them and leaned in until their lips were touching gently. Holding back from his desire to push the former angel against the wall, shove his tongue down his throat and rip off his clothes, Dean kept the kiss mostly chaste, letting Cas set the pace when he got over his shock and started to, very hesitantly reciprocate.

Cas pulled away and stared at the hunter. “You're very confusing.”

Dean laughed even though he knew Cas wasn't joking. “I know, I don't understand myself most of the time.”

“What happens when you change your mind again?” Cas asked seriously. “I can't keep doing this with you, Dean. Eventually I'll have to leave your side for good and I'm afraid that would destroy me.”

“I'm not gonna change my mind, Cas,” he assured. “I know I haven't given you any reason to believe that, but please, trust me. Let me show you.”

He pulled the shorter man closer, grabbing him by the waist and locked their lips together again. This time Dean took the lead, his tongue finding its way in to explore Cas' mouth when the ex-angel parted his lips to let it in. Dean moved them backwards until Cas was standing against the door. With a firm surface giving them support, Dean pressed into Cas' body and rocked their hips together. His mouth trailed down to kiss under Cas' jaw and then to his neck, where he bit and sucked, leaving red marks as he went. Cas tipped his head back to give him more access and Dean took full advantage of the angle. His hand slid up under his shirt, ghosting over smooth skin and Cas' breath hitched when Dean found his nipples and tugged lightly on each of the nubs. He kept a hand under the button down flannel – one of his he didn't remember giving to the former angel – and continued to tease the nipples while slowly bringing the other hand down to palm over the hardening length in Cas' pants.

“Dean,” Cas moaned at the friction. “Why are you doing this?”

“Shh, let me take care of you,” Dean said, kissing his way around to the other side of Cas' neck between each word. “It won’t be like last time.”

“I enjoyed last time,” Cas panted as Dean rubbed him through his jeans.

“That's not what I was talking about." Dean skillfully unbuttoned the pants with one hand; the other still busy playing with Cas' sensitive nubs.

“You mean your big gay freakout?”

Dean stopped rubbing and smirked at the brunet. “Where'd you hear that?”

“Kevin,” Cas answered and pushed into Dean's idle palm, urging him to continue.

“Of course.” Dean leaned back, his swollen lips meeting Cas' and captured the ex-angel's lower lip between his teeth. He pulled both hands away from their teasing positions and slowly began to unbutton Cas' ( _his_ ) shirt. Cas started to whine in protest when Dean moved his hand away from his crotch, but Dean put an end to it by sucking on his tongue. When the last button was open, he moved to kiss along Cas' collarbone, then down to bite at his nipples. Cas sucked in a ragged breath and arched his back when Dean flicked his tongue over the sensitive area. Dean got to his knees as he kissed his way lower until he was at eye level with Cas' prominent bulge. He glanced up at the former angel who was looking down at him through thick dark lashes, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. “This okay?”

Cas swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, unable to form words. Dean's knees were already getting sore from being on the hard cement floor, but while he knew the bed would be more comfortable, he wasn't about to take the time to move them. He reached out and slid the zipper down on Cas' jeans. The brunet moaned at the feel of Dean's hands on him again as the hunter worked to free his straining erection. Dean leaned in and ran his mouth over the tent in Cas' boxers. Only a thin layer of fabric now separated his mouth from Cas' cock and when that thought turned Dean on even more, he knew not only would he be okay with sucking Cas' dick, but that he really fucking wanted to.

Dean hooked his fingers under the elastic waistband and pulled the boxers down to join the jeans at Cas' feet. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, pumping a few times to relieve some of the built up pressure and Cas moaned loudly, his head falling back to rest on the door. Dean decided that was his new favorite sound and would make it his mission to hear it as often as possible.

Cas' cock felt warm and solid in his hand, and Dean licked his lips to prepare them. “I might not be very good at this so just tell me if I do something you don't like.”

He stuck his tongue out and glided it along the underside of the shaft, from the base to the crown. He swiped over the head experimentally, lapping up the beads of precome. It was salty and slightly bitter, but he didn't care because it was the taste of _Cas_. He looked up at the former angel and was glad to see blue eyes staring down at him in excitement and wonder. Not breaking eye contact he surged forward, wrapped his lips over the head, and sucked. Cas instinctively tried to thrust in to the wet heat so Dean put one hand on his hip to hold him back while keeping the other around the base. With no experience to draw from, he relied on his knowledge of what he liked, and from the low moans Cas was making, the former angel liked them as well.

Dean worked his mouth further down Cas' length, swiping his tongue around to add to the sensation. He kept strong fingers wrapped around the base and simultaneously pumped as he moved his head up and down. Cas threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, roughly tugging at the short strands and sending bolts of pleasure straight to the hunter's aching cock; still trapped inside his pants. It took all of Dean's willpower not to free his dick and jerk off while his mouth brought the other man to release. This moment was about making Cas feel good, he could wait. He sped up his pace, alternating from sucking and licking around the head and using his hand to stroke and massage Cas' tightening balls.

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice completely wrecked. “I'm going to – I'm – close.”

Dean kept going, sweeping his tongue over the head, mixing saliva and precome and going back down, nearly to the base without gagging.

“ _Deean_.”

Even though his knees were killing him and his own neglected erection was throbbing in his pants, Dean didn't want it to end. He knew he should probably pull off and finish with his hand, but Dean fucking Winchester didn't do anything half-assed and he made a quick decision to go with it. If Cas could do it, so could he. He sucked harder, bobbing his head erratically and hollowing out his cheeks like a pro. The fingers in Dean's hair pulled harder and Cas loudly grunted out his name, thrusting forward as he came, shooting hot streams down the hunter's throat. Dean swallowed as much as he could, ignoring the taste and trying not to gag on it in favor of listening to the filthy noises Cas was making.

Dean continued to suck him though his orgasm, swallowing down the last few spurts then licked his way back up before pulling off with a wet pop. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sat back on his heels and looked up at his friend. Cas was staring down at him, pupils blown and completely blissed-out of his fucking mind.

“How was that?” Dean asked with a smug smile.

“I can't believe you did that,” Cas panted. “I thought you weren't ready?”

Dean lifted himself off the floor and pulled him into a kiss. Their mouths opened for each other and Cas' tongue swept around Dean's to taste remnants of himself. Dean was so turned on by how unbelievably kinky his damn angel turned out to be that he was suddenly reminded of his own cock and its need for attention. Cas seemed to sense his thoughts and rubbed his hand over the rock hard bulge in Dean's pants.

Dean stifled a moan and moved away. “We should probably head back out there. Sam went to pick up dinner and he'll probably be back soon.”

Cas cocked his head. “Don't you want to do something about your arousal?”

“I'll be fine,” Dean assured him.

“Are you certain? I wouldn't mind reciprocating.”

“No, Cas,” Dean forced himself to say. “That was just for you. But we can continue this later, if you want.”

Cas smiled. “I would like that.”

“Awesome,” Dean said trying not to sound as nervous as he was feeling. He leaned forward and gave Cas another quick kiss. “You should get cleaned up before dinner. You look like someone just gave you the best fuck of your life.”

“Almost,” Cas replied as he pulled up his pants. “I expect the fucking part will come later.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Holy shit, it's hot when you cuss.”

“I'll be sure to do it in your presence more often, then.”

Cas finished getting dressed and went to shower, leaving Dean alone in his room. Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers and got on the bed, resting his aching leg muscles. He had planned to wait to get his release, but his boner wasn't going away and he didn't want to be on edge for the rest of the evening. He wanted whatever was going to happen with Cas later to last and he knew he wouldn't make it two minutes if he didn't take care of himself now. He pulled the elastic band down just enough to get access to his cock, then grabbed the lube from his nightstand and squirted some into his palm. Wrapping a firm hand around the shaft, he began stroking it furiously. He licked his lips, still tasting Cas' come in his mouth and it made his dick pulse in his hand. It didn't take long before the familiar heat started to pool in his belly and he pumped himself faster. He spread his legs and brought his free hand down to rub a finger over the tight ring around his opening. He didn't know how Cas' dick was going to fit inside him, but gay dudes and freaky chicks did it all the time so he figured with enough prep, it couldn't be that bad. He brought his hand back up and coated his index finger with a slick mixture of lube and precome and went back down to rub it over the puckered hole. His grip tightened around his cock, pumping hard as he pushed the digit inside to the second knuckle and move it around. The unfamiliar, but not unpleasant pressure was enough to push him over, arching his back as he emptied out over his fist and the fabric of his t-shirt.

After a few moments, he eased his finger out of his hole, wiped the jizz on his already soiled shirt, then got up and headed for the shower.

 

By the time Dean stepped out of the bathroom, clean and freshly shaven, Sam had made it back with dinner and everyone was sitting around a large table in the library waiting for him. Sam was passing out plates while Charlie taught Kevin and Cas the mechanics of Rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock. Dean helped his brother dole out the food, more because he was hungry rather than a desire to be useful.

“So, Dean,” Charlie said in a low voice as he handed her a plate. “Pop that gay cherry yet?”

“Delete that video from the internet yet?” he countered.

“Yes, actually,” she answered and smirked. “Took all of five minutes once I found it. Hot stuff, by the way, really loved the pink panties. Oh, and congrats; that angel's got a nice package.”

Dean's face went red. He couldn't deny it, wouldn't want to now, but it was still embarrassing. “We're never speaking of this again.”

She didn't respond, just laughed and patted his arm.

When everyone had been served, Dean took an empty seat next to Cas and dug in. He barely started eating when Cas' hand found its way to his knee and was slowly moving up his leg. No one else at the table seemed to notice what was going on and Dean made no attempt to stop it. Cas reached his inner thigh and squeezed just below his groin and Dean had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He glanced sideways at Cas and couldn't believe how calm and causal the former angel's demeanor was; as if the little shit wasn't currently groping him under the table.

Dean placed his hand over the other man's and moved it up to his crotch. He didn't think he could get hard again so soon after coming (he wasn't as young as he used to be, after all) but to his surprise he was already halfway there thanks to the attention. Cas moved his hand around, rubbing slow circles over the growing bulge and Dean tried and failed to be subtle when he bucked his hips up to get more friction. Unfortunately, it happened at the very moment Sam had turned to ask Cas about continuing their game and the younger Winchester knew instantly what was going on.

“Seriously you guys?” Sam scoffed. “We're eating.”

“We're not doing anything,” Dean lied.

“So Cas isn't feeling you up right now?”

Curious, Charlie and Kevin both bent down to look under the table.

Cas gave Dean's dick one last squeeze, making the hunter twitch and moved his hand away. “No,” Cas also lied.

“Ugh, I didn't need to see that,” Kevin groaned, sitting up.

“Then why'd you look?” Dean asked, mostly annoyed that he was no longer being touched.

“I think it's sweet,” Charlie said happily. “Leave 'em alone.”

“Whatever,” Sam said, flipping his hair out of his face theatrically. “Just don't do it at the dinner table.”

An image of them doing it _on_ the dinner table came to mind and Dean gave a wolfish grin. “Sure thing, Sammy,” he said and went back to devouring his meal.

***  *  *  *  ***

Later that evening, after sitting through the first Lord of the Rings movie – because Charlie was _horrified_ Castiel hadn't seen it yet – Dean pulled Cas out of the lounge and towards his bedroom.

“Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer,” Dean said, locking the door.

“We waited too long already.” Cas immediately threw his arms around Dean, crushing their mouths together. Dean responded hungrily and moved them towards the bed. He wasn't expecting it when Cas flipped their positions and pushed him back onto the mattress. Cas climbed on the bed and wasted no time stripping them both of their shirts. He ran his palms over the toned muscles of Dean's chest and bent down to suck on the skin over his heart briefly before moving on to run his tongue over the anti-possession tattoo. Dean shuddered at the feeling and moaned when Cas' mouth moved down to one of his nipples, copying what the hunter had done to him a few hours before. Dean had never cared much for nipple play, but the sensation of Cas' lips mixed with the slight scratch from his stubble – because the lazy bastard refused to shave regularly – and the damn ex-angel was already turning him into a writhing mess. He was so lost in the feeling of it that he didn't notice Cas had managed to unbutton his pants until they were being pulled away from his body.

Dean looked up at him amused. “What's the rush?”

“I'm embracing humanity,” Castiel answered, his gravelly tone sending blood straight to Dean's dick.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Dean hummed in approval as Cas started to remove his own pants. “Does that make me _humanity_?” he teased.

“I plan to do more than embrace you, Dean.” Cas licked his lips and Dean wondered where the fuck he learned to be so seductive. He leaned over and palmed Dean through his boxers before he pulled them down and placed his mouth around the tip. Dean moaned at the sudden feeling and grabbed a fistful of Cas' hair. “ _Shit._ ”

Dean found himself, not for the first time, grateful the former angel was a quick learner. After only a few times, the brunet was able to give a blowjob like he'd been doing it his whole life. He worked his tongue around expertly, sliding all the way down until his nose hit the coarse hair at the base. When he came back up, he stopped at the head and licked over the slit before pulling off.

“Dean,” Cas said with a rough voice. “I would like to have sex this time.”

Dean swallowed down his nerves and nodded. “I want that too, Cas.”

“Good.” Cas smiled and sat back on his haunches. “Will you sit with your back against the headboard?”

“Uh, Cas, I'm not sure that's the best position to be in for this.” Not that he was an expert, but he always thought gay guys did it from behind. He was _definitely_ going to need to watch some videos soon.

“Do you trust me?” Cas asked, rubbing his hands over Dean's legs comfortingly.

“'Course I do, just want this to be good for both of us.”

He scooted up, removing his boxers completely as he went and settled at the head of the bed. Cas tossed his underwear on the floor next to Dean's and crawled up the meet his partner, positioning himself between the hunter's spread legs. Dean reached for the nearly empty bottle of lube and offered it to the other man.

“We'll need to get more of this soon.”

Cas took the bottle and shook his head. “I have plenty in my room.”

“Really?” Dean asked surprised, because _what the fuck_. “Where the hell'd you get lube?”

“It was from that adult store in Tampa,” Cas explained and Dean could practically hear the 'duh' in his voice.

“I thought you threw all that stuff out?”

“Only the things those  _strippers_ touched,” Cas responded. “There were several unused items that I wanted to keep. I saved your women's underwear in case you wanted to wear them again.”

Dean arched and eyebrow. “I hope you washed them at least.”

“No,” Cas responded and leaned in to suck on Dean's neck. “I like the smell of your musk.”

“Goddamn, you're a freak,” Dean laughed and titled his head back so Cas could kiss underneath his jaw. He _hoped_ Cas was joking anyway. He pulled him closer so their naked skin pressed into each other and their cocks slid together. Cas rolled his hips so they rubbed again and repeated the movement when it elicited a low moan from the hunter.

As much as Dean loved the frottage, he knew perpetration for anal would take time, and he wanted to make sure he was properly prepared before he let Cas fuck him. “We should get started on the other thing. Gotta get me ready.”

Cas sat back and cocked his head. “What do you mean?”

“Shit, I figured you'd at least know the basics,” he said lightheartedly. “You're gonna have to stretch me out before you'll fit inside me.”

Cas' eyes widened in surprise. “You want me to penetrate you?”

“Uh, yeah,” he answered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “You don't want to?”

“I do, Dean.” Cas smiled. “I have thought about it _many_ times, but I didn't think you would be ready for me so soon.”

“Oh.” Dean wondered how often and how long Cas had thought about fucking him. “I am, Cas. Whatever you wanna do, I'm ready.”

Cas' gaze traveled over the hunter's body, spread naked and hard in front of him and Dean didn't miss the pure want in his eyes before he shook his head. “I'm glad to hear that, and I will hold you to it next time, but I have already prepared myself for you.”

“What?”

Cas took Dean's hand and brought it around to feel his entrance. Dean's fingers traced over something solid blocking the hole. “What's this?”

“It's a plug,” Cas said casually. “I've been practicing on myself.”

Dean's jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” Cas answered completely without shame. “I was curious.”

“Does it feel good?” Dean asked.

“ _Very_ good.” Cas smiled and rubbed his hands over Dean's thighs. “I put it in after our encounter earlier and have been wearing it all evening.”

“Holy crap that's hot!” Dean said and sat up to push their lips together. Cas took the lead, his tongue swiping over Dean's teeth then probing his mouth as he forced Dean to sit back against the headboard. He positioned himself over the hunter and pushed Dean's legs together, straddling his thighs.

“I shouldn't need much,” Cas said handing Dean the lubrication.

Dean reached under and slowly eased the plug out. Cas' let out a shuddered breath and Dean's cock twitched when he imagined how it was going to feel sliding in and out of the tight hole. Dean set the plug aside and squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, leaving more than enough for his cock. He rubbed the slick liquid around Cas' entrance, teasing the already wet hole before pushing in two fingers. Cas groaned and held on to Dean's shoulders for support.

“This okay?” Dean asked, hoping he didn't get ahead of himself by starting out with two fingers.

Cas nodded. “Add another.”

“You sure?”

“Dean!”

“Tell me if it hurts,” he said as the third digit joined the others and he began to scissor him open. He pulled his fingers almost out, leaving just the tips inside then thrust back in, down to the last knuckles, twisting as he went. Cas suddenly jerked forward and moaned loudly and Dean realized he must have found his prostate.

“Do it again!” Cas demanded and somehow managed to keep the authority in his tone despite the fact that he was quickly becoming a keening mess.

Dean probed around until he found the bundle of nerves and pressed on it again. Cas let out a cry of pleasure and repeatedly pushed down on Dean's fingers, hitting the sweet spot every time.

“I'm ready, Dean,” Cas grunted through ragged breaths. “Please fuck me now.”

Dean couldn't say no to that. He pulled his fingers out and in lieu of anything else, wiped them off on the bedspread. Someone was supposed to do laundry and wash the bed sheets the next day anyway.

“You didn't happen to bring a condom with you by chance, did you?” he asked, having it only just occur to him that he didn't keep any in his room because they weren't allowed to bring hookups to the bunker.

“No,” Cas answered. “Why would we need a contraceptive?”

“Well, y'know,” Dean started awkwardly. How do you explain the purposes of a rubber to someone who thinks _protection_ means his angel blade? “It's not really clean... up there.”

“Right, of course,” Cas said understanding. “I thought about that which is why I cleaned myself out before I inserted the anal plug.”

“Oh,” Dean grinned. “Awesome.”

Dean picked up the lube and squeezed some out into his palm. He brought his hand down to stroke himself and covered his shaft with the clear liquid. As soon as he was ready, Cas took hold of him and lined himself up. He wrapped an arm around the hunter and lowered slowly until the blunt head of Dean's cock penetrated the ring of muscle. Cas took a deep breath and sunk down slowly. Dean threw his head back, hitting the headboard, and groaned. Cas was tight and hot around him and the feeling was almost enough to make him come already.

_Fuck that's good!_

“You okay?” Dean asked, unable to read the expression on the ex-angel's face.

“Just – just need a moment,” Cas gritted out. “You're much larger than the plug.”

Dean huffed a laugh before he remembered Cas was even bigger than him and _that_ would be going inside him sometime soon.

_Son of a bitch._

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' leaking cock and pumped it a few times, hoping the pleasure would help Cas through the initial burn of being filled up. It seemed to have worked because Cas finally started moving, going up and down in slow sallow thrusts.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned. He held onto the former angel's waist and rolled his hips upwards. Cas gripped the back of Dean's head, running his finger through his hair and mashed their lips together. He sped up the pace to match Dean's thrusting and worked his tongue into the hunter's mouth. Cas lifted up, pulled almost all the way off then slammed back down. Dean grunted obscenities and met Cas' hard thrusts with his own.

Wanting a better angle, Dean held on to the other man and managed to slide down the bed until he was flat on his back. Cas sat up and using Dean as leverage, he rocked his hips faster.

“God, you feel so good,” Dean said with a raspy voice.

“So do you, Dean,” Cas replied breathless. “Amazing.”

Dean began rocking up, pounding into the pleasant heat of Cas that surrounded him. The room filled with the sounds of their combined grunts and groans and the wet slap of skin on skin. Cas changed angle and Dean's cock hit the little bundle of nerves inside and sent pleasure shooting through Cas' body.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas moaned as Dean hit the spot again. _"Dean!"_

Pressure was building, a warning that it would be over soon so he pushed up harder, faster, aiming for the spot. Cas wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked, thrusting into his fist then back down, matching Dean's movements as the hunter bucked his hips.

“Cas, I'm close – Should I-”

“Come inside me, Dean,” Cas groaned, his head tipped back as he pumped himself towards release. “Want - wanna feel it wh-” his words turned into an obscene moan when the thought of it pushed him over and he came hard, shooting white streams over Dean's belly.

Dean felt Cas clench around him when he climaxed, his whole body quivering on top of him and the hunter let go, following his partner over the edge. He thrust up a few more times and burst deep inside the other man. Cas rocked into him, milking out every last drop from both of their cocks then collapsed sweaty and exhausted on top of him.

“That was-”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed to whatever Cas was going to say. “We should do that again.”

“Alright,” Cas responded. “Sleep first.” He pulled off Dean's softening dick and flopped on his side next to the hunter.

“Clean up first,” Dean corrected and rolled over to pick up the nearest article of clothing to wipe up the mess. “We should go shower.”

“You can go,” Cas said, closing his eyes. “I'm just going to lay here.”

“That so?” Dean said and laid down. Fuck it. If Cas wasn't getting up then neither was he. “You gonna sleep in here tonight?”

“Do you mind?”

“No,” Dean answered. “I was hoping you'd stay.”

“Good.” Cas smiled sleepily. “Your mattress is more comfortable than mine.”

“Yeah, dude, it's _memory_ _foam_ ,” Dean said pulling the sheets out from under the dozing ex-angel to cover them up. "It'll remember you."

"It better.”

Dean turned off the lamp, wrapped an arm around Cas and closed him eyes. He was completely content and sated for the first time in a very long while and sleep came easy for once.

***  *  *  *  ***

The next morning Dean woke to someone knocking on his bedroom door. _Every freakin' time!_

He was on his side, Cas behind him with his arm wrapped around the hunter's waist. Dean felt Cas' erection poking him in the ass and it was a pleasant distraction from realizing that not only were they spooning, but somehow he had become the little spoon. He kinda liked it.

More knocking interrupted the thoughts of all the things he wanted to do with Cas when he woke up and Dean was reminded of why he was suddenly awake in the first place. He attempted to climb out of bed to open the door, but he honestly didn't put much effort into it and decided against it completely when Cas tightened his hold around him.

“What, Sammy?” Dean asked, hoping it was loud enough to be heard through the door.

“Dean?” Sam's muffled voice answered.

“No shit,” Dean said annoyed. “What the hell do you have against sleep?"

“I was wondering if you needed to go to town today or if I should go by myself.”

“The only thing I plan to do for the foreseeable future is _Cas_ , so you can go on without me.”

Dean laughed to himself when he heard Sam make and affronted noise and shuffle down the hallway. He rolled over to face the brunet and was meet with sleepy blue eyes.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean leaned forward to kiss him, but Cas turned his head away shyly.

“I haven't brushed my teeth."

Dean rolled his eyes remembering how disgusted Cas had been with morning breath his first few weeks as human. “I had my dick in your ass last night, Cas, you think I care if you're not minty fresh?”

Cas looked at him with an indignant expression and Dean captured his lips before he could say anything else. Dean maneuvered them so Cas was on his back and climbed on top. The hunter broke the kiss and moved down to Cas' groin, stopping briefly to pay homage to the warding tattoo with his lips, and continuing on to Cas' cock.

“You weren't joking about waking up hard every morning,” Dean observed.

“It has been a nuisance.”

“Might not be so bad,” Dean mused and licked a wet stripe up the shaft. He fit his lips over and slid down. The solid feeling of a dick in his mouth was still new and a little strange, but he knew he'd get used to it and he already loved the way he could reduce Cas to a whimpering mess with just his mouth. He glided his tongue around the crown and plunged back down. He risked going deeper with each slide of his lips until Cas' cock hit the back of his throat. He managed to keep from gagging, but decided he'd need more practice before he could deep throat. He pulled off and smirked up at the other man.

“How's your ass feel?”

“A little sore,” Cas answered. “But it will be fine if you want to penetrate me again.”

“Fuck, Cas, you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“I don't have a mother.”

“It's just an expression,” Dean informed amused. “Are you sure though? Don't wanna over do it.”

“I'm sure.”

Dean looked around until he found the bottle of lube on the floor and poured some out. His mouth went back to Cas' cock while his fingers worked the hole open again. It only took a few minutes before Cas was stretched enough and Dean positioned himself between his legs. He grabbed his pillow, placing it under Cas' hips to raise them up then slowly pushed inside. Cas was slick with lube and come from the night before and Dean easily slid all the way in. He moaned when he bottomed out and put all his willpower into not moving until Cas had time to adjust to his girth.

“Dean?”

“I wanna make sure I don't hurt you,” Dean explained.

“Dammit, Dean! Move!”

And he did. He tried to start slow, but Cas was having none of that. He propelled himself back onto Dean's cock, demanding speed and roughness. Dean wouldn't oblige. He didn't want to hurt Cas by going too hard so he kept an unhurried pace, his thrusts gentle and Cas finally relaxed and gave in. Dean buried his face in the crook of Cas' neck, his fingers threading through his hair. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his back, holding him tight. Dean kissed along Cas’ neck, soft touches of his lips to match his movement. Cas did the same, trailing his mouth from the hunter's neck over to his shoulder where the angel’s handprint had once been seared into the beautiful flesh. They stayed at that pace for some time; Dean rocked his hips in slow, shallow thrusts as Cas held them close, their sweat slick skin sliding together.

When Dean was getting close he sped up, but only slightly, still keeping it tender in a way he had never been with anyone else before. He fit his hand between them, placing a firm grip around Cas’ length and began to stroke him. Cas moaned and tightened his legs, pushing the hunter in deeper. Dean gasped at the feeling, thrusting more rapidly until he suddenly came with a grunt, filling the former angel once again. His hand around Cas stopped moving as he rode through his orgasm and Cas’ replaced it with his own, taking hold of his rigid cock and jerked himself until he spilled out over both of their stomachs.

Dean stared down and the man beneath him and blinked. Cas looked up at him, a curious expression on his face as if he wasn't sure what just happened, but he was glad that it had.

“That wasn't fucking was it?” Cas asked.

“No,” Dean answered with a smile. He didn’t want to use the term  _making love_ , but there was no other sufficient word for it. “It wasn’t.”

“I liked it better,” Cas admitted, unsure if that was the right thing to say.

“Me too,” Dean agreed and bent down to kiss him.

They stayed in bed, too wrapped up in each other to care about the mess and drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

...That was until Sam woke them up two hours later by knocking on the door and received a simultaneous “fuck off” from both men.

***  *  *  *  ***

Sam walked away grumbling. He thought they should be a little more grateful considering all the work he put in to bringing them together. He found Kevin and Charlie in the lounge watching a movie and decided to join them.

“They still going at it?” Charlie asked when Sam sat down next to her.

Sam winced. “Yeah and take my advice: don't bother them.”

“Duh,” she said and passed Sam the popcorn. “They've got like five years of built up sexual tension to pound out. Bet it's like a sperm bank in there.”

“Eww,” Kevin made a face. “Did you really have to say that?”

Charlie shrugged and grinned.

“You know what the best part is though?” Sam said looking at the prophet.

“That we don't have to deal with all of the _will they/won’t they_ crap anymore?” Kevin answered.

“There's that,” he said, grinning. “And it's _your_ day to do laundry.”

“Dammit, I hate my life,” Kevin mumbled as the over-sized Winchester and redhead laughed at his misfortune. He hoped Dean and Castiel would be considerate enough to wash their own spunk soaked sheets, but he knew he'd never be so lucky.

Kevin sighed and the three of them went back to watching the screen, turning the volume up to block out the sex noises that were suddenly coming from Dean's bedroom.

 

 


	6. Shook Dean All Night Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend the day together. Cas goes on a power trip. Dean (not so) secretly loves it.

 

Dean closed his eyes and sucked in a breath, quickly exhaling and repeating the action as he prepared himself for the pain. He wasn't ready, but not wanting to admit that to his partner, he decided just to nut up and let it happen. When he felt a warm hand touch his leg he flinched, but managed to refrain from pulling away completely.

“Sorry, Cas,” he muttered.

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked at the half-amused, half-sympathetic expression on the brunet's face. “Just get it over with,” he said as his bare chest continued to rise and fall in rapid breaths.

“Try to relax,” Cas responded and placed a comforting hand on the hunter's knee. “It's not that bad, but I won't do it until you're ready.”

Dean swallowed and tried to calm himself. “It kinda stings.”

“I know,” Cas cooed. “I promise to do it very gingerly.”

“Yeah. Okay.” Dean deflated after a few moments, finally managing to compose himself. He knew he was overreacting; it wasn't all that painful, but he was tired and irritable and kind of liked having Cas coddle him. “Do it.”

Cas nodded and wrapped his hand firmly around Dean's ankle, elevating his leg. He moved his other hand to grip the end of the small paper clip embedded an inch into Dean's foot and pulled it out in one swift motion. He avoided getting hit with a single spurt of blood and immediately covered the tiny wound with a band-aid. “It's a miracle you don't need stitches.”

“Ha ha,” Dean grumbled, lifting his foot to inspect the area now covered by the flesh-colored bandage. He sat next to the sink on the bathroom counter and glanced down at the former angel. “Next time you want a glass of water in the middle of the night, you're getting it yourself.”

Cas stood from his kneeling position and moved between the hunter's parted legs. “Next time, you will wear shoes,” he corrected with a small smile. “Or turn on a light so you don't accidentally impale yourself on seemingly innocuous office supplies.”

Dean grunted, knowing there was no point in arguing and leaned forward to kiss the other man. “Thanks for patching me up, nurse Cassie.”

“Anytime,” Cas replied and moved back enough for Dean to slide off the counter. “Are you able to walk or do I need to carry you?”

Dean glared and stepped down, keeping his weight off of the sore foot. “I think I can manage.”

“You don't have to put on a brave front with me, Dean,” Cas said in a (completely unconvincing) reassuring tone. “You've sustained a terrible injury.”

“You making fun of me?” Dean asked, taking a few limped steps towards the bedroom.

“Maybe.”

“Cut it out,” Dean snapped as the two made their way down the darkened hallway. “I wasn't being _that_ whiny.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. “I'm surprised your cries of pain didn't wake the others,” he responded playfully.

“Hey, I didn't-”

Dean's retort was interrupted by a sudden yawn and he was glad when they made it back to his --  _their_ bedroom. He went directly to the bed – leaving Cas to lock the door and shut off the light - and laid down in his still slightly warm spot. Always preferring to sleep nude, Cas slipped off his boxers before sliding in behind him. He draped his arm around Dean's waist and nestled in close.

“Y'know, I'll probably need a tetanus shot,” Dean mumbled into his pillow. “Hope your precious water was worth it.”

Cas chuckled and kissed the nape of his neck. “I wouldn't know, you never got it for me.”

Dean brought his elbow back to lightly hit the other man. “You better make this up to me tomorrow.”

Cas moved his hand down and rubbed his palm over the hunter's groin. “I can make it up to you now.”

He was considering it when another yawn reminded him of how late it was - and that he had been half-asleep already when his angel sent him on the Holy - and failed - quest for water. “'M tired, babe,” he said, too sleepy to care about using the term of endearment.

Cas seemed to like it and kissed his neck again. He squeezed Dean's rapidly hardening length and stroked him through his boxers. “I don't require you to move much,” he purred and rutted his crotch against Dean's backside.

Dean hummed when Cas dipped his hand under the elastic waistband and took hold of his cock, pumping him to full hardness. He lazily began to thrust his hips into the former angel's fist, seeking more friction and Cas tightened his grip and moved with more vigor.

Dean moaned softly and roll his head back to rest on Cas' shoulder. “You're gonna make me come in my shorts.”

“Then you should stop wearing clothing to bed,” Cas spoke into his skin and the vibrations went straight to his dick.

Cas rocked his hips against Dean, sliding his erection between the cleft of the hunter's ass and pushing the cotton fabric of his boxers into his crack. Dean pressed back to give his partner more contact and Cas thanked him by twisting his hand and swiping his thumb over the slit of Dean's weeping cock. Dean groaned, already feeling the pressure building as his partner's strong hand worked him towards a quick release. He reached behind him and grabbed Cas' hip, pulling their writhing bodies even closer.

Cas thrust faster and bit down on Dean's neck, holding the hunter flush against him while they moved together. Dean was dripping precome and the slick substance provided just enough lubrication for Cas' hand to easily slide up and down his shaft.

“I'm close,” Dean whispered breathlessly as the other man continued to nibble and suck at his skin.

“So am I,” Cas growled. He sped up his movements, flicking his wrist occasionally as he pumped. His trusting picked up, becoming more erratic and he moaned into Dean's shoulder when he climaxed. Dean felt Cas spill out thick and warm over his lower back and bucked hard into the hand gripping him as he released his own load inside his dampened boxers.

They lay stuck together for several minutes until Cas pulled his hand out and wiped it on a dry part of Dean's boxer shorts. “Did I sufficiently make it up to you?”

“That'll work.” Dean grunted. “'Cept now I'm all sticky.”

Dean couldn't see the other man's face, but he was pretty sure he was rolling his eyes at him. Cas helped him pull off his boxers, using them to clean the mess from his stomach and the hunter's back then tossed the sweat and come soaked piece of clothing to the floor. Dean twisted around enough to pull Cas in for a quick kiss when the brunet settled down behind him.

“Dean?” Cas spoke, breaking the peaceful silence of the room.

“Hm?”

“I'm thirsty.”

Dean's eyes opened and he heaved an exhausted sigh. He was about to climb out of bed to bring his needy angel some damn water when Cas held him back and laughed softly. “I wasn't serious.”

“Good,” Dean said and scooted back so their bodies were flat against each other. He would never admit it, but it had become his favorite position to fall asleep in over the four weeks they had been sharing a bed. “Would'a got it for you.”

“I know,” Cas responded. He wrapped his arm around the hunter and pressed light kisses onto his warm skin until they both drifted off to sleep.

***  *  *  *  ***

The pungent aroma of coffee combined with the even more pleasant smell of bacon cooking brought Dean out of another night of restful slumber. As his eyes fluttered open and he reached out for his partner, he was hit with a tinge of disappointment when he realized Cas had already gotten up, leaving him alone in bed. It was the first time in a month Dean had awoken without the other man behind him, and the first morning he apparently wouldn't be getting a quickie in before they started their day.

He knew the "honeymoon phase" of their new romantic relationship had to end eventually, but couldn't help that he had gotten used to waking up with the ex-angel and his seemingly insatiable sex-drive. Not that he was able to keep track, but Dean guessed he had gotten off more in just a few weeks with Cas than he did the whole year he lived with Lisa. One of the perks of dating a dude, he supposed (also, not having a kid in the next room helped). Then again, he wondered if it was just a _Cas_ thing. Dean hadn't been with any other men to know if it was always like that or not. Cas once told him it wasn't the sex but rather the process of"intimately expressing their feelings for one another" that he enjoyed so much. Dean wasn't sure what the difference was and since Cas happened to be in the middle of fucking him into the mattress at the time, he didn't ask him to elaborate.

He stretched his limbs before climbing out of bed and putting on his bathrobe. His foot was a little sore, but he barely noticed as he made his way to the dresser. His eyes widened in shock when he pulled open his underwear drawer and found it empty except for the pink zebra print panties he hadn't seen since Tampa, an extra large butt-plug, and a small tube of lube. Laying under the plug was a note written in Castiel's perfect script, instructing him to put the plug in and wear the panties the rest of the day.

“Sonuvabitch!” Dean groaned. Of course the kinky bastard would make him walk around all day with a giant plug up his ass. “Couldn't pick a little one?” he said out loud, dreading how uncomfortable it was going to be wearing it for several hours. Cas would understand if he refused, but Dean liked to indulge his former angel and if this was the weird sex game Castiel wanted to play - and the reason Dean was denied the opportunity to get or give some morning head - he was damn well going to go along with it.

Dropping the lube and plug in the pocket of his Dead Guy robe, he grabbed the panties and a clean change of clothes before heading to the shower.

His stomach was growling furiously when he finally sauntered into the kitchen, freshly bathed and trying to act as casual as he could considering he currently had a silicone plug shoved up his butt. Sam was at the stove still preparing breakfast while Kevin set the table and Charlie (who recently moved in) and Cas sat together, leaning in close to each other and talking in hushed voices. Dean's eyes narrowed when he saw the giddy expression on the redhead's face and he knew he probably wouldn't like whatever she and Cas were secretly ~~discussing~~  plotting.

Suddenly extremely nervous, he crossed the room and plopped down in a chair opposite the chatting pair. In his haste to make sure Cas wasn't over sharing (again) and telling her about his latest idea of sexy fun, Dean somehow forgot that he had the plug in and winced in pain when his ass slammed down on the hard wood of the kitchen chair.

“Rough night, tiger?” Charlie teased and winked when Dean glowered at her.

“He injured his foot,” Cas informed, taking a sip of his coffee.

She arched an eyebrow. “Not an expert, but if foot injuries are involved, I think you guys are doing it wrong.”

“Doing what wrong?” Kevin asked, setting a plate of bacon and a large bowl of scrabbled eggs in the middle of the table before taking a seat.

“It did not happen during our love making, if that's what you mean,” Cas told her, ignoring Kevin's question.

“On second thought, I don't wanna know,” the prophet muttered.

“It's really not a big deal,” Dean said irritated. He was regretting not allowing himself more time to adjust to the plug before leaving the bathroom. “I stepped on a paper clip in the hallway because _someone_ doesn't know how to pick up their shit.” He shot a glare at Kevin then got up carefully to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Can we please drop it?”

“You were making a 'big deal' about it last night if I recall,” Cas responded.

“I was tired, dude,” Dean grumbled. He yanked the carafe away from a his brother, who was doing a terrible job at containing his laughter and filled his cup. “And maybe I just like it when you play doctor with me, Cas,” he added suggestively.

“Ugh!” Sam and Kevin groaned simultaneously. “Don't start, Dean,” Sam warned and took a seat at the table.

“Just sayin',” Dean smirked. He had just put the coffee pot back on the warming plate and was reaching for his mug when the anal plug suddenly sprang to life inside of him; vibrating wildly. The curved tip of it immediately hit his prostate gland and he lurched forward, his knees hitting the lower cabinets and grabbed onto the counter to keep himself upright. “ _Ahhh!_ Sweet mother of fucking fuckballs!”

“Jesus, Dean, could you watch the language?” Sam asked, turning to look at his brother. Dean was facing away from them, his palms gripped around the edge of the counter and trembling slightly. “You okay?”

Dean let out a shuddered breath and nodded, tightening his fists as the plug relentlessly prodded the bundle of nerves, sending jolts of pleasure though his body and blood rushing to his dick. Just when he could no longer stifle his reactions – or keep his legs from giving out - the vibrating stopped abruptly.

“Dean?”

He took a few deep breaths to regain composer and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I – 'm good.”

“What happened?” Sam asked, torn between concern and amusement.

“'S nothing,” Dean answered, adjusting his flannel overshirt to cover the semi he was sporting in his jeans. He carefully picked up his cup and slowly made his way back to the table, sitting down with more caution than the first time. He didn't have to look up to know that all eyes were on him for the moment. He glanced at Cas across from him. The former angel looked back with an expression that, to anyone else, would have appeared blank, but Dean could see the delight, underlaid with lust in his eyes.

“Is something wrong?” Cas asked, taking a bite of buttered toast.

“No,” he answered slowly, mentally cursing Cas for being so stone-faced. “My foot was hurting there for a minute, that's all.”

“Uh-huh,” Sam raised an eyebrow. “Thought you said it wasn't a big deal?”

“Yeah, and that didn't look like you were in pain,” Kevin commented with a mouthful of eggs.

“Just forget about it and eat your damn breakfast before it gets cold,” Dean snapped. He knew he was flushed and his voice was probably betraying his arousal, but dammit, he could at least pretend to be in control.

As everyone turned their attention back to their plates, Dean risked another look at his partner (they were avoiding the term "boyfriend" because Dean didn't like the sound of it). Unlike the others, Cas wasn't eating, but rather staring back at him with a sly grin. The brunet discreetly reached into the pocket of his pants and retrieved a small remote control, holding it up just above the edge of the table so only his hunter could see.

Dean's eyes went wide when he realized what it was and he subtly shook his head as Cas' thumb pressed down on the power button. He had no time to prepare before the plug was activated again and started vibrating against his walls; thankfully at a much lower setting than before, but no less pleasurable. He bit down on his bottom lip, however it wasn't enough to hold in his surprised gasp and subsequent whimper.

Sam's head whipped around to glare between the couple. He didn't know what was happening, but they were obviously doing something inappropriate. Dean was leaning forward slightly, his face beet red and his jaw clinched tight. Sam's eyes shifted to Castiel who simply blinked at him with an unreadable expression. “Whatever you two are doing, _stop_.”

“We're having breakfast,” Cas stated as if Sam was the one acting weird. He looked at Charlie next to him for confirmation and she smirked and nodded in agreement.

“Yeah Sam,” she said innocently. "This bacon is delicious."

Sam turned his bitchface to the redhead and studied her for a moment. He noted that she hadn't even touched her bacon yet. She was clearly in on whatever was going on. “Let me guess, it's your foot again, right?” he asked facing his brother.

“Mmhmm,” Dean grunted out trying to keep his voice even. “Foot.”

“Sure.” Sam side-eyed his brother, not buying a word of it. Dean had been shot, stabbed and even ripped apart by Hellhounds in the past; a little paper clip in the foot was nothing compared to all that. “Whatever.”

When Sam looked away Dean locked eyes with Cas and silently pleaded for him to turn it off. The plug oscillated even faster and the faint buzzing sound it made was suddenly audible in the quiet room.

“You guys hear that?” Kevin asked while looking around the kitchen for the source of the noise.

Dean didn't trust himself to speak, only beg with his eyes for a reprieve. His dick was rock hard, straining against his jeans and it was taking every ounce of willpower not to grind down on the plug and rub himself. He was about two seconds away from dragging Cas back to their room and letting him fuck his brains out when the plug shut off. Cas didn't seem to anticipate that anyone would be able to hear his little device in action and turned it off before they were caught and the fun was ruined.

As soon and the thing was off, Dean scooted his chair back to get the hell out of the kitchen (and take care of his raging boner), but Cas stopped him before he had the chance.

“You should eat, Dean,” the former angel said and the hunter knew it wasn't a request.

_Dammit, when'd I get so dick whipped?_

Thankfully, Cas allowed him to finish his breakfast in peace and they both excused themselves as soon as their dishes were clean.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked when they left the kitchen and were far enough out of earshot. “Do you know how close I was to creaming in my pants back there?”

“I was counting on it,” Cas responded with a grin. “I enjoyed watching your reaction.”

“Goddamn you're a freak.” Dean pulled Cas in for an open mouth kiss, moving them back to the wall. He slotted one of his legs between the ex-angel's and ground his erection into Cas' thigh. He trailed his mouth down to kiss under Cas' chin, relishing the smooth, freshly shaven skin. Cas had gone all out if he went through the trouble of remembering how a damn razor worked. Cas moaned contently as Dean kissed around his neck and Dean took it as further encouragement to keep rutting against him. While the brunet was distracted, Dean slipped his fingers into Cas' pocket and stealthily pulled out the controller for the plug. He didn't think Cas should be wielding such power over him. He dropped it in his own pocket and continued to grind his hips and suck on his neck.

Cas pushed him back a little before it could get too far and untangled their legs. “We will continue this later,” Cas said, much more composed than a guy with a hard-on and blown pupils should be. “I need you to take me into town today.”

Dean forced himself not to pout when Cas moved away. “What for?”

“I need to pick up something,” Cas answered, somewhat cryptically. “If you don't want to, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind.”

“No, 'course I'll take you,” Dean said. He didn't want to think about the trouble the former angel and the redhead would get up to if they went out on their own. Cas would probably come home with his dick pierced.

_Although..._

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas brought their lips together again and ran his hands over Dean's body, paying special attention to the bulge in his pants. Dean moaned into his partner's mouth and thrust forward, wanting more contact. “Save it for this evening,” Cas said, pulling away suddenly. “Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to leave.”

When Cas walked off, heading for the bathroom, Dean leaned back against the cold brick wall and tried to calm himself. His jeans were uncomfortably tight and the pleasant feel of the plug wasn't helping matters. He was just glad Cas no longer had the ability to turn the damn thing on whenever his kinky ass felt like it.

Almost on cue, the plug kicked to life, instantly switching from a slow lazy vibration to rapidly pounding inside of him. Dean yelled out at the unexpected sensation and quickly reached in his pocket to grab the remote he had lifted: it was no longer there. He realized then that Cas must have snatched it back while he was rubbing against him.

_That sneaky son of a bitch!_

He awkwardly made his way to the garage where the Impala was parked before his brother or the rest came out of the kitchen and saw the state he was in. He briefly thought about going to his room and taking the plug out to end Cas' little game, but he would've been lying if he said he wasn't loving the excitement of it.

When Cas wandered through the garage door and made his way to the car, he gave Dean a wicked grin before climbing in the passengers seat. “Are you alright?”

“Fucking hell, Cas, turn it off,” Dean spit out. His head fell forward to rest on the steering wheel and he blindly reached out for the other man's hand and brought it to his crotch. “I can't drive like this, man,” he thrust his hips into Cas' palm and groaned desperately.

Cas pulled his hand away and a moment later the plug stopped moving. “I was teaching you a lesson about taking things that don't belong to you,” he said matter-of-factly and held up the small control to emphasize his point.

“That so?” Dean asked, sitting back in his seat. “Gotta say, you do the whole 'just deserts' thing better than your brother, but it's still torture.”

“Torture?," Cas chuckled. "And you accuse me of being melodramatic,” Cas responded with a small laugh. “Are we leaving soon or do you plan for us to sit here all day?”

“Was trying to get rid of this boner first.” He gestured towards with groin. “Wanna help with that?”

Cas arched his brow. “You want me to perform fellatio on you in the car?”

“Hell yes,” Dean answered hopefully. He'd never received a blowjob while driving and it sounded hot as shit.

“I don't think that would be advisable,” Cas said after short consideration. “It seems dangerous.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean whined. He was too far gone to give a crap about the fact that he was begging. “You got me too worked up with that thing. I need _something_.”

Dean could see in Cas' face that he was just as turned-on, but the bastard wanted to play hard to get. He slid over in the bench seat, pinning Cas between his body and the door and started sucking on a particularly sensitive area on the brunet's neck. Cas' resolve dissolved quickly and Dean grinned into his skin when Cas wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled them closer.

“You wanna get in the backseat?” Dean asked when the other man began to work open his belt buckle.

“No,” Cas responded. “I'm going to do as you asked while you drive me into town.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas replied and pushed the hunter back in the seat. “It doesn't appear today will be _at all_ productive unless I do something about your arousal.”

Dean didn't want to risk saying something that might change the angel's mind so he kept his mouth shut and shifted back behind the wheel. When the engine turned over and Dean drove them out of the bunker's garage, Cas leaned down and unbuttoned his jeans, carefully sliding the zipper down over his bulge. Dean's cock was straining against the thin fabric of the panties and the head poked out of the top, swollen purple and slick with precome.

Dean bit at his bottom lip as Cas moved the panties out of the way and took his aching length in his mouth. Dean moaned loudly when the wet heat surrounded him and he cursed under his breath.

“Don't think I'm gonna last long,” he warned. He had been hard far too long and the relief he felt when Cas' mouth closed around him was almost enough to push him over.

Cas bobbed his head, licking over the vein on the underside of his shaft and swirling his tongue around the crown. He fit a hand around the base and pumped as his lips slid up and sucked at the tip then plunged down again.

Dean was having a difficult time paying attention to the road and when Cas activated the plug without warning the Impala nearly swerved into a ditch. _“Shit!”_

Cas pulled off and glanced up at the hunter. “You should stop the car while we do this.”

“Nah, I can handle it.” He lifted his hips and lightly jabbed Cas under the chin with the tip of his cock, urging him to continue. “C'mon, babe,” he added, hoping to garner the same positive response to the pet name as he did the night before. He looked down to find Cas staring at him through long lashes, his lips wet with saliva and precome and curled upwards in an adorning smile. “You like when I call you that?”

“Very much,” Cas answered and moved his mouth over Dean's cock again, lowing himself as far as his position would allow then sliding back up.

Dean gripped the steering wheel with one hand and used the other to rake through Cas' soft locks. Cas yanked the panties down as low as they would go without tearing and glided his mouth even lower. He picked up a steady rhythm, moving his head faster and Dean couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up and pushing in deeper, hitting the back of his throat. As a punishment for his presumptuousness -- or possibly a reward for his initiative -- Cas switched the setting of the plug to maximum intensity.

Dean cried out and thrust into Cas' mouth again, twisting his fingers through the dark tresses and tugging hard. Cas hummed around him and the vibration on his cock combined with the stimulus to the sweet spot inside was too much. With a final thrust he released, shooting hot spurts in the former angel's mouth.

The car served again when his orgasm hit and his vision momentary went white. He corrected quickly and kept them from veering off the road, or into oncoming traffic. A passing semi truck honked its horn and the driver flipped him off as he drove by. Dean hoped the asshole got a good show when he saw the back of Cas' head still bobbing up and down on his dick.

Cas sucked him until he was empty; swallowing every drop before licking him clean and pulling off. He tucked Dean's spent member back inside the panties and powered down the plug. Sitting up, he wiped his mouth, and smiled satisfactorily. “Is that better?”

Dean let out a breath and small laugh. “For now,” he answered. “You're driving me crazy with that thing,” he gestured to the small remote control the angel held. “Probably gonna have a boner all day.”

“I'm sure you will manage to control yourself for the rest of the day,” Cas responded, his tone commanding. “Also, we are not doing that while driving again. You almost crashed the car, Dean. We could have been killed.”

“I did not,” Dean scoffed. “You're just being  _dramatic_ again.” He glanced sideways at the ex-angel and noticed the bulge in his pants. “You gonna take care of that?”

Cas looked down for a second and shook his head. “I can rein in my urges for a few hours.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, trying to button up his jeans with one hand. “So where we headed?”

***  *  *  *  ***

Dean waited in the car while Cas ran inside Lebanon's tiny post office. The brunet made no attempt to share with him what business he could've possibly had there and Dean thought he detected a mischievous gleam in the angel's eye when he had asked. It only took a few minutes before he spotted Cas walking back to the car holding a medium-sized brown box. Dean's eyebrows raised in interest because _what the fuck?_ Cas was getting mail now?

When Cas got back in the car, he set the package in his lap and held onto it tightly. Dean watched him for a few moments and then his curiosity got the better of him. “You gonna explain that?”

“Explain what, Dean?”

Dean resisted rolling his eyes at the other man's blatantly false innocence. “You know what I mean, Cas. The _box_.” He smiled to himself. “What's in the box? _What's in the box?"_ he said quickly, pretending to panic.

Cas canted his head and blinked. “I'm sensing you're making a reference to something you know I don't understand.”

This time, Dean did roll his eyes. “Dude, _Seven_? We really gotta catch you up on the classics - and not that nerdy shit Sam and Charlie make you watch. But seriously, Cas, what's in the box?”

“Oh. Charlie helped me order a few things online,” Cas answered. “That's all you need to know right now.”

“Awesome,” Dean muttered nervously. If the incorrigible redhead was involved, Cas probably ended up buying a leather gimp mask and assless chaps for him to wear. Dean was down with trying new things, but that was a little too much for him. “So you wanna blow off research today and drive up to Hastings?” he asked in part to get his mind off of the box, but mostly because he wasn't ready to return to the crowded bunker. “We could hit a few shops, grab some lunch and maybe check out a movie if there's anything good showing.”

“That sounds nice,” Cas responded. “The plug stays in though.”

Dean smirked. “Of course.”

***  *  *  *  ***

When they made it to Hastings, Nebraska a little over an hour later, Dean was already regretting his decision. Cas got bored halfway through the trip – which may or may not have had something to do with Dean's taste in music – and began teasing him with the plug. Dean complained about _abuse of power_ and failed when he tried to snatch the remote away. Cas accused him of being “insubordinate” and changed the speed setting to high. Dean didn't try to take it again, or argue when Cas put the radio station on classical.

They decided to stop at a department store first so Cas could pick out a few new clothes. Dean was noticing a slight addition of color to the former angel's wardrobe, although he still seemed to prefer things that were dark (and a little tight, but that was _definitely_ not a problem). Dean didn't question him about it. He assumed it had to do with Cas' propensity for sticking with a certain “style” once he became accustom to it; hence five years of the same baggy suit and trench coat.

Mercifully, Cas seemed to forget about the plug while they were busy shopping, but he made up for it during lunch when he started to turn it on every time the attractive young waitress came by their table.

“Dammit, Cas, I told you I _wasn't_ flirting with her,” Dean whined as the plug pulsed against his walls inside. “You gotta be friendly with people who handle your food otherwise they spit in it.”

“You called her 'sweetheart', Dean.” Cas responded.

“I didn't mean it like that. It's just somethin' guys say to chicks,” he argued and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Look, just because I'm not all PDA with you doesn't mean I'm gonna go and hit on someone else. Jesus, Cas, I wouldn't do that to you.”

“I didn't think you were hitting on her,” Cas stated calmly and continued to glare.

“Then why-”

“Most women do not appreciate being referred to by patronizing nicknames, Dean,” Cas said matter-of-factly. “Her name tag clearly said 'Beth' and it was inappropriate to call her anything else.”

“Freakin' Charlie's been showing you all that feminist girl-power stuff, huh?”

“Something you could benefit from,” Cas replied coldly.

Dean frowned and shifted again. “Okay, I get it,” he said and moved his foot under the table to discreetly rub against Cas' leg. “I don't wanna fight. Will you stop being pissed at me if I apologize when she comes back with the check?”

“Only if it's sincere.”

“I promise. Now will you turn this fucking thing off? I can't take it anymore.”

Dean ended up leaving the waitress a very generous tip and once they were back in the privacy of the car, Cas rewarded him by pulling him into a heated kiss.

“So you wanna catch a movie or head back?”

Dean didn't miss when Cas' gaze flicked to the mysterious package sitting on the floorboard before answering. “Let's go home.”

***  *  *  *  ***

When they got back to Lebanon, Dean decided to make a quick stop at the town's only gas station before heading to the bunker. Cas went inside to pick up some beer while Dean put in the gas. He was crouching down behind the Impala, filling up the tank, when he heard someone whistle approvingly and a gruff voice comment that it was a “badass car.”

Dean grinned proudly and stood up. Nothing he loved more than showing off his most prized possession. “Yeah, she's a-” he trailed off when he saw the two men standing a few feet away admiring his car. It may have been a couple of months, but he instantly recognized the redneck douchebags they encountered at the local bar. The men turned to look at him when he spoke and Dean could tell by their faces they recognized him as well. That surprised him somewhat given how shitfaced they were, but then again, he supposed they _did_ make an impression.

“Well look who it is, Terry,” the taller of the two said and Dean identified the shorter one being called 'Terry' as the dick who tried to hit Cas.

_Great! I don't need this shit today._

He reached down to pulled the nozzle out of the tank and placed it back on the pump. “You guys need to fuck off before things turn real ugly,” Dean warned in his most intimidating voice.

Both men laughed stupidly, but neither moved any closer. “Whatcha gonna do, queer? Don't look like that big hairy ape is here to protect ya this time,” the one that wasn't Terry said.

“Don't see his faggy boyfriend either,” Terry added.

Dean lost what little reserve he had and strode forward, clutching his fists. “Yeah, he is my boyfriend and it ain't none of your goddamn business who I'm in love with, so shut the fuck up about _him_ and shut the fuck up about my _brother_.”

“Dean!”

All three men turned to find Cas standing off to the side carrying a case of beer and a plastic sack.

“Get in the car,” Dean ordered and moved to put himself between the men and the former angel.

“Look at 'em runnin' away,” the taller one commented mockingly.

Dean took another step forward, clinching his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. “Cas. Car. _Now!”_

Cas hesitated momentarily then cautiously moved around Dean to get to the car. Instead of getting in, he set the items he was holding in the back and went to stand beside the hunter. “Come on, Dean, we're leaving.”

“Better leave, and get the fuck outta Lebanon while you're at it,” Terry sneered as he and the other man started to walk away. “We're a _Christian_ town.”

Dean laughed bitterly at the irony and glanced over at Cas. The former angel was staring at the two retreating rednecks as if they were the least intelligent beings he'd ever encountered and they should be squashed from existence immediately. “You can have this piece of shit town, asshat,” Dean called after them and nudged Cas towards the car. Every impulse was telling Dean to stay and fight, to prove his manhood, but the instinct to protect Cas (despite the fact the ex-angel could hold his own) took over and he forced himself to walk away. He was still fuming when they drove off a few minutes later.

“Dean, are you okay?”

“Peachy,” Dean answered halfheartedly. “Just hate people like that. The world's full of monsters and demons and things that would have those guys crapping their pants if they ever saw it, and they worry about shit that don't even affect them.”

“Well, you showed marvelous restraint,” Cas remarked with a small smile. “Although, I am sorry they ruined our day.”

“It's not ruined, Cas,” Dean said and moved his hand to rest on the other man's knee. He knew Cas had overheard him admit that he loved him but so far the former angel hadn't mentioned it. Dean was by no means a sappy romantic, but that wasn't exactly how he imagined saying it out loud for the first time. _Fucking inbred hillbillies!_  “How 'bout we go home and spend the rest of the evening in bed?”

Cas reached down to pick his box up from the floorboard and set it in his lap. “Yes, let's do that.”

“Good,” Dean grinned. “I kinda missed not waking up with you this morning.”

***  *  *  *  ***

The bunker was empty when they arrived and Dean had a brief moment of panic before Cas explained that he arranged it with Charlie so they could have a few hours of privacy.

“So where'd they go then?” Dean asked, feeling both relieved that nobody was in danger and turned on that Cas had planned the whole thing.

“There's an outdoor performance of King Lear a few towns over,” Cas answered. He held onto his box and started walking towards their bedroom “Sam needed very little convincing, but it's my understanding that Kevin was taken along against his will and I am now indebted to him.”

“Hope I'm worth all the trouble,” Dean said and followed Cas into their room.

Cas set the box on the dresser and used his pocket knife to slice through the tape and open it. He peeked inside and smiled. “You're _always_ worth it, Dean,” Cas assured him. “Tonight, I wanted the bunker to ourselves so we could be as loud as we want.” He reached in the box and pulled out a large vibrator sealed in plastic packaging.

Dean watched the brunet set the vibrator aside and grab another item from the box. He was glad that so far he didn't see any weird BDSM crap. “We're always loud, Cas,” he responded with a grin.

“Yes,” Cas set a small box containing a cock ring down, “but this time we won't have your brother shouting at us through the walls.”

“True. He is kinda annoying. So, exactly how much stuff did you buy?” Dean asked when Cas pulled a third item from the box.

Cas held up a set of nipple claps to happily show the hunter. “This is the last of it,” he said and began to open the packages with his knife. “Charlie helped me pick out the items."

Dean closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist from behind. “I'm a little disturbed by how much Charlie knows about our sex life. Also... nipple clamps?”

“I was curious,” Cas explained and reached in his pocket to turn on the anal plug.

Dean's breath hitched and he buried his face between Cas' neck and shoulder. Cas leaned back into the larger man's solid form and swayed his hips gently. Dean kissed over the shell of his ear, sliding his hands under his shirt and softly ghosting over his ribs.

Cas twisted around to meet his mouth with his own and pulled the jacket and plaid overshirt off the hunter's shoulders, letting them drop to a pile on the floor. He proceeded to divest Dean of his t-shirt next and tossed it aside.

Dean let Cas take control and locked his arms around the ex-angel after his shirt was successfully removed. Cas moved them to the bed and Dean fell back on the mattress. The new position pushed the pulsing plug into his sweet spot and he let out a strangled cry as a wave of pleasure shot through him.

Cas leaned down to remove the hunter's boots then slowly worked open his belt and jeans before sliding them off. Dean shuddered feeling the cool air on his cock, which was barely being contained within the panties. Cas' eyes traveled over his exposed body and lingered on his crotch.

Dean raised up on his elbows and smirked. “If you like it so much, come and get it,” Dean teased and bucked his hips suggestively. That action resulted in another hit to his prostate and he fell back on the bed with a gasp. “ _Seriously_ , come and get it.”

“Not yet,” Cas responded and went to the dresser to gather up his new toys and brought them to the bed. “I have work to do first.”

Dean's cock twitched and he balled his fists in the sheets to keep from stroking it. Cas took his time undressing before climbing on the bed and settled next to the hunter. He ran his hands over Dean's muscled torso and down to rub the silky material covering Dean's erection. Dean moaned at the touch and rolled his hips.

“I like the way these look on you,” Cas remarked as his fingers traced over the zebra patterns in the fabric.

“I can tell.”

Cas leaned over and took one of his nipples in his mouth, gently biting and sucking on the nub until it was hard then moved on to the other. When he was satisfied that both were erect enough, he picked up the clamps and carefully attached them to each nipple. They pinched tightly on the sensitive areas, but Dean found the pressure gratifying.

“Tell me if they get uncomfortable,” Cas said soothingly.

Cas slid his fingers inside the panties and slowly pulled them off. After discarding them, he switched off the plug and set the control on the nightstand. Dean spread his legs so Cas could position himself between them and ease the plug out of his hole. Dean choked back a whine at the sudden loss, but knew he would be filled up again. Cas reached over him to retrieve the lube from the nightstand and thoroughly coated his brand new vibrator with it. He squirted some on his fingers and massaged around Dean's already slick entrance, pushing some of the lubrication inside. He pressed the tip of the vibrator to the stretched opening and slid it in.

Dean moaned when he was penetrated and arched his back off the bed. The movement pulled at the nipple clamps and the dual sensations sent out radiating waves of pleasure. Cas eased the vibrator in most of the way before turning it on and adjusting it to pulsate at the lowest setting.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dean groaned. He lifted his knees and spread his legs a little more. Cas leaned forward to kiss each of his thighs and slowly pulled the vibrator out most of the way, twisted it around, then plunged back in. After a few thrusts, he turned the setting up higher and continued to move it in and out, changing the angle occasionally.

“My ass is gonna be numb for a week,” Dean said when the ex-angel made it go even faster.

Cas laughed softly, pushing it all the way in to the base and keeping it there. Leaning over the hunter, careful not to hit the clamps, he brought their mouths together and slid their lengths against each other. He kissed his way down Dean's jaw to his neck, sucking angry red marks into his tanned skin. He went lower, trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen until he got to his hips.

Dean tilted his head back into the mattress, expecting Cas to take him in his mouth any moment. Instead of warm lips, he felt something solid (and a little cold) being wrapped around the base of his dick. His head shot up to see Cas snapping on a thick cock ring with a bulky bullet-shaped device attached to it. He assumed it must also vibrate.

“Warm it up next time,” he said, but they both knew he wasn't upset. He moved his hand down to feel it but Cas caught his wrist and held him back.

“I would prefer your hands free for this,” Cas said, his arousal making his voice deeper than normal, “but if you attempt to touch yourself again I will bind them above your head and you will be at my _complete_ mercy.”

Dean found the idea tempting and his dick twitched at the thought. However, he decided not to see how much more "at Cas' mercy" he could be considering his current position. He swallowed back his reply and nodded instead.

“Good.” Cas patted him on the leg and moved over the hunter again. “I'm going to take my time,” he purred in Dean's ear. “And you don't get to come until I tell you to.”

He was unable to hold back his whimper at that. “ _Damn_ , I love it when you talk dirty.”

Cas alternated between sucking and biting and using his fingers to trace over Dean's skin. While continuing his ministrations with one hand, he resumed his work with the vibrator, probing around until he found the little gland and pressed into it.

“ _Fuck, Cas_ ,” he panted through the sudden spasm. “I can't- I need _more_.”

“More?” Cas questioned innocently.

“Touch me.”

“Like this?” Cas asked, bending down to circle his tongue around the hunter's navel. Dean's body shivered beneath him and he repeated the action; swirling wet lines over the bellybutton and dipping his tongue inside.

“You're so fucking good with your mouth,” Dean commented and arched off the bed with a groan when the angel bit down and sucked on the flesh. _“Shit!”_

When he finished his oral assault of the navel, Cas kissed his way up Dean's chest until they were face to face. “You're very good with _your_ mouth, as well.”

Dean was expecting Cas to crush their lips together with a statement like that, but instead the former angel swiftly crawled up the bed and positioned himself so his crotch hovered over Dean's face. “I think we should utilize that skill,” Cas growled.

Dean's neglected cock pulsed and he rolled his hips back to push into the vibrator. He rubbed Cas' thighs and lifted his head up to place a kiss on each one before wrapping a strong hand around the solid length. Cas lowered to give Dean better access and settled his knees between his head. Bringing his mouth up, Dean swiped his tongue across the tip to collect the beads of precome that were seeping out. He angled his head and licked up the underside of the swollen shaft before fitting his lips over Castiel's impressive girth.

“ _Dean,_ ” Cas moaned wantonly and threw his head back when Dean took him into his mouth. He raked his fingers through the hunter's hair, gently scratching his scalp and twisting through the short strands.

Dean sucked around the head, his current position restraining him from taking most of the shaft in very far. Cas seemed to pick up on his plight and gripped the back of his head to hold him still. Dean latched onto the brunet's ass and relaxed his jaw, allowing Cas to thrust into his awaiting mouth unimpeded.

He was tempted to reach down and stroke himself now that Cas was too busy fucking his face to notice. He didn't want to break the "rules" however and chose to ignore his desperate dick.

Dean hummed around Cas' muscle and heard him choke back a noise as he pushed himself deeper. When Cas' cock hit the back of his throat, Dean gagged slightly and his eyes watered, but he didn't try to move away. Cas pulled back quickly before plunging in again and this time Dean swallowed around the head when it hit his throat.

Cas couldn't hold back his moan; grabbing a fistful of hair he pulled out completely. Dean licked his lips clean and proudly smirked up at his partner. “I _am_ good.”

Rolling his (lust blown) eyes, the former angel moved back down to settle between the hunter's bowed legs. The two men gazed at each other for several moments, only breaking when Dean bucked his hips upwards when the vibrator massaged his prostate. “God, Cas, will ya hurry up and fuck me already?”

“Ask politely.”

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. “Not sure there's a _polite_ way to ask someone to stick their dick in your ass.”

“Dean.”

“Alright, alright,” Dean conceded. “Dear Castiel, will please fuck me into this mattress. Amen.”

Cas smiled. He always liked it when Dean used his full name. “As you wish.”

Dean felt the sudden stillness inside when the vibrator shut off. It was both a relief and a disappointment after being stimulated for so long. Cas slid the device out painfully slow and set it aside, satisfied it had done its job. He grabbed the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his palm, rubbing it around to warm it up before working it over his already spit slick cock. Dean watched as Cas stroked himself, spreading the clear liquid to thoroughly coat every inch. When he had applied enough lubrication to himself, Cas spread more around Dean's entrance, pushing some inside with his fingers.

“I'm ready,” Dean said eagerly. Not that he didn't appreciate Cas' concern with making sure he was properly prepared, but his whole day had been leading up to this part and he was more than ready to get on with it. “Need to feel you in me.”

Cas raised Dean's legs up to rest on his shoulders and lifted his hips to line his cock up with the hunter's hole. He pushed forward, breaching the opening and sliding into the tight, velvety heat. He bottomed out in one thrust and Dean hissed and clutched at the sheets, waiting a few moments for the split open feeling to pass. Cas gave him all the time he needed to adjust and when Dean was ready he started to move; rocking his hips at an agonizingly slow pace.

“You're not gonna break me, Cas,” Dean said, goading him to move faster. Sure, they both enjoyed unhurried, tender sex (he still didn't want to call it "love making"), but tonight, he wanted to get _fucked_.

Cas responded by increasing the speed of his movements, pulling back, then thrusting in with a little more force. Dean could tell by his expression he was holding back, fighting the urge to drive into him furiously.

“C'mon, babe, I need more.”

Dean pushed himself back with every thrust forward, slamming against Cas' bucking hips. A low, deep groan escaped Cas' lips and Dean knew the angel was about to abandon all pretense of control. Cas slid his hands up Dean's legs and held on to his ankles as he spread Dean further and propelled forward, going impossibly deeper.

When Cas' grip on him slipped, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' neck, crossing his ankles behind his head. Cas took the opportunity to suck on the skin of his calves while he pounded into him, building more momentum with each thrust.

“You feel amazing, Dean,” Cas said, his voice broken and wrecked. “Wanted to do this all day.”

“Why'd ya wait?” Dean asked through ragged breaths. “Coulda fucked this morning or-,” he paused to moan when Cas rolled his hips, “or in the car, dressing room at K-mart, restroom at that diner-”

“I. Will. Not,” Cas emphasized each word with a thrust, “fuck you in a filthy restroom.”

Dean's laugh turned into a strangled cry when Cas changed angles and the tip of his cock brushed his sensitive gland. “ _Ah, fuck!_ Do that again.”

Without slowing, Cas pulled back and surged in again, aiming for the spot and reducing the hunter to a mewling mess. He gripped the back of Dean's thighs and lifted his ass higher, increasing his speed.

The clamps tugged at Dean's nipples sending bolts of pleasure to his already throbbing cock, laying heavy and neglected on his belly. “God, I can't take it anymore.” He reached for it, craving release, only to have his hand swatted away.

“What did I tell you?”

“I _need_ it,” Dean whined. “Gotta, come Cas. _Please_ – please let me come.”

“I see your manners are improving,” Cas commented. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Dean's eyes followed Cas' hand as it moved down and he lightly swept his fingers over his length. Dean shivered as the long digits traveled down to the cock ring, ghosting over his sensitive muscle in barely there touches. When Cas hit a button, turning the vibrator attached to the ring on, Dean cried out at the sensation and threw his head back into the mattress. Cas moved his hand away, letting the small device do its work, and locked his arm around the hunter's leg for more purchase.

Dean was writhing, the vibrations from the cock ring sending spikes of pleasure through him and he clutched helplessly at the bedsheets.

“It's not enough,” he said through gritted teeth. “I can't – I need you to touch me.”

“No.” Cas' rocked into him, his rhythm becoming erratic as his climax neared. “I want you to come from this.” He thrust in hard, his balls slapping against Dean's ass.

Dean didn't think he could do it, but he nodded anyway and tightened his grip on the sheets. He decided that next time he would have Cas tie him to the bed because it was too much effort not to grab his dick and relieve it on his own.

“You're doing so – _so good_ , Dean,” Cas stuttered out. He angled to push against the sweet spot again and kept the position so could hit it with every thrust.

“ _Caaas!_ I need – _need_...”

“What do you need?”

Dean groaned. The sadistic bastard was making him beg for it. “ _Please_ let me come.”

“...Very well,” Cas reached down and popped open the snap on the cock ring just as he pushed into the prostate again. "You've been so good. Come for me, Dean."

As soon as the pressure that had been staving off his orgasm vanished, Dean's cock pulsed and he came untouched for the first time in his life. His body quivered as hot white streams erupted out, coating his stomach and chest.

Cas watched satisfied when Dean released, his lips parted slightly and he drove wildly into the hole clenching tight around him. With a few final thrusts he swelled and shot out deep inside the hunter. He rocked his hips a couple of times, filling Dean up, then released the hold on his legs so he could lean forward and collapse on top of the hunter, panting heavily.

They laid in silence for several minutes while they caught their breath and came down from their orgasms. Reluctantly, Cas eased his softening member out and rolled off his partner.

Dean felt empty when Cas pulled out, having had something solid up there for the better part of the day. “Damn, that was good.”

“Yes.” Cas sat up on his elbow and gestured at the nipple clamps. “Try to remember that when I take those off.”

“Uh, 'kay,” Dean responded. “Not gonna hurt is it?”

“I read that it could,” Cas answered apologetically and removed them at the same time.

For half a second nothing happened until the blood started to rush back to the areas causing painful tingles. “Sonuvabitch, we are never using those again.”

Cas chuckled softly. “I would like to try them sometime.”

“I figured,” Dean said with a smirk. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of the washcloths they started keeping on hand. He cleaned the mess from their stomachs then reached around to wipe up the come that was leaking out of his hole. Throwing the cloth aside, he relaxed back on the bed and pulled Cas close. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” Cas answered simply.

“Are you happy?”

Cas raised up on his elbow to look at him and his brow furrowed. “Of course I'm happy with you, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “I don't just mean with me. I mean with everything. Being human and all that.”

“Oh,” Cas said, understanding. “It has been difficult, but I'm trying. You have helped me immensely. Why do you ask?”

“'Cause I know a thing or two about this stuff and things like unhealthy coping mechanisms.” Cas' head tilt gave away his confusion so Dean decided to be blunt. “Keep in mind that I'm not complaining, but what's with the sex toy fetish, Cas?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, y'know, the dildos and nipple clamps and shit,” Dean answered. “If this is really what you like then I don't mind experimenting with you. Hell, we've got a dungeon, we could set up a sex swing down there with all the chains and shackles, make Crowley our gimp. Although, on second thought, he'd probably like that way too much.”

“Gimp?"

“Never mind,” Dean replied, “but since I know you're gonna look it up later, remember that I was joking. We are so _not_ doing that.”

“Okay,” Cas agreed. “I still don't understand what you're asking me, though.”

“I don't know either, really. I just wanna make sure that all this stuff,” he waived his hand around the room where various sex toys had been discarded, “isn't your weird ex-angel way of dealing with all the crap that happened.”

“Dean, I enjoy our time together greatly, and I assure you I am _not_ using sex for anything other than to be with you. As for the items; I find it fascinating how many different ways humans have discovered to achieve sexual gratification. It is _only_ curiosity.”

“Like I said, not complaining.”

“Alright. I have a question to ask you,” Cas said, laying back down to rest his head on Dean's chest.

“Shoot.”

“You said something at the gas station earlier and I wondered if you meant it.”

Dean nodded even though Cas had his head down and couldn't see the gesture. He knew where this was headed. “You mean when I told some fucking hillbilly assholes that I loved you when I haven't had the balls to say it to your face?”

Cas went still and quiet for a few moments before he finally answered with a whispered, “Yes.”

“Look at me,” Dean said and when cerulean eyes met his he continued. “I'm sorry I suck at this stuff and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before now, but _of course_ I meant it. I love you, Cas.”

The former angel's lips curled up in a smile and he surged forward to capture the hunter's mouth with his own. “You don't have to apologize, Dean. I've known for a long time, but it is nice to hear you say it.” He settled back on Dean's chest and the hunter wrapped his arms around him.

“Does this mean I'm finally ready to hear the answer to that question I asked you a few weeks ago?”

“I supposed it does,” Cas replied. “Since I've known you.”

“Huh?”

“You asked me how long I have been in love with you,” Cas responded without moving his head from its resting place. “The answer is: since I've known you. Your soul was the most beautiful thing I had seen in all of my long existence. How could I not love you?”

“Wow. Here I thought you only liked me for my body,” Dean joked.

“Mm, I _do_ like your body,” Cas admitted and snuggled in closer. “I _love_ your soul.”

Dean smiled and held him tighter. “Think we have time for round two before Samsquatch and the rest of the geek brigade get home?”

“I am inclined to find out,” Cas answered.

Dean hummed in approval as Cas climbed on top of him. He kissed him eagerly and before long they were both ready to go again.

***  *  *  *  ***

Sam, Kevin and Charlie returned to the bunker shortly after and immediately turned around to leave again upon hearing the couple once more in the throes of passion. Unfortunately, they didn't get out quick enough and were subjected to Dean loudly declaring his love for the former angel as he climaxed.

Sam didn't know why he ever thought Dean and Castiel's _unresolved_ sexual tension was such a bad thing. At least back then all he had to deal with was awkward eye-sex.

“So...pizza?” Charlie asked as they piled into the car.

"I hear Chicago has great pizza," Sam commented, sharing a glance between the other two as they all silently agreed to an impromptu road trip.

 


End file.
